


Беззвездное небо

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach, シドニアの騎士 | Sidonia no Kishi | Knights of Sidonia
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Space, Biopunk, Canon Crossover, Crossover, Cyberpunk, Drama, Gen, Other, Ratings: R, Space Opera, Teenagers, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После уничтожения Солнечной системы инопланетной формой жизни, получившей название холлоу, человечество пытается выжить и найти себе новый дом. Остатки людей уже более двух тысяч лет летят сквозь Вселенную к новому дому — звезде, рядом с которой существуют планеты, предположительно пригодные для жизни. Но путешествие переселенцев опасно — холлоу продолжают преследовать людей даже за пределами их галактики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> фанфик написан на Bleach MiniBang-2015  
> бета - welmine  
> иллюстрации - Dejavidetc

Над грузовой площадкой было пусто. Разгерметизированные склады зияли черными дырами, обнажая приемные шахты. Кейго пролетел над одной такой и непроизвольно вздрогнул, когда об обшивку ударилась часть какой-то детали. Может быть болт, или швеллер, или подшипник, или... что там инженеры прикручивают в своих доках? Рядом с Каракурой гравитация небольшая, но потеряешь управление — мало не покажется. Кейго всего раз проходил стимулятор полета в гравитационном радиусе. Звезда была небольшой, почти в пять раз меньше I-15, на курс которой они легли, но Кейго все равно не понравилось.

Он переключил скорость, зависнув под грузовым краном. Судя по сканеру, холлоу находился где-то недалеко. Система среагировала четко, отследив минусовое излучение Реяцу. Кейго направился в нужный квадрат сразу, как получил подтверждение цели, но когда до него осталось около двух километров, холлоу пропал с радаров. Кейго перезапускал систему дважды — излучение Реяцу пропало. 

— Прекрасно, просто прекрасно. — От нервов стучали зубы. — Ты просто красавчик, Кейго. Из всех холлоу отхватил того, кто умеет гасить свое излучение.

Об обшивку снова ударился какой-то мусор и Кейго чуть не отпустил правый рычаг — пальцы даже в перчатках соскальзывали. Нервы, это все нервы. Присматривающий за курсантами доктор даже угрожала выписать ему транквилизаторы, если он не перестанет паниковать. Легко сказать — перестать.... Кейго выдохнул и вдохнул снова, задерживая дыхание, чтобы успокоиться.

— Спокойно, Кейго. — Собственный голос сходил в какое-то невнятное бормотание. — Всего один холлоу? Мелкий к тому же. Ха, да что в нем вообще страшного?

Бравада не помогла — страшно было, да еще как. Радар по-прежнему показывал пустоту, а время на миссию выходило. Кейго еще раз глубоко вздохнул и увеличил скорость, выводя своего Хранителя. Его машина принадлежала к новому поколению, специально построенному под людей последней модификации. Управление в ней основывалось на интуитивном интерфейсе по типу того, на котором работали главные системы Каракуры. Старший инструктор Йоруичи им еще на первом занятии по пилотированию заявила, что способности машин напрямую зависят от способностей пилотов. При запуске система считывала своего пилота по ДНК-подписи и закрепляла в себе его — физические данные, динамику выработки гормонов, умственные способности и прочее. Потом система выбирала интерфейс, наиболее удобный в управлении для каждого отдельного пилота. Кейго еще показалось странным все это — модели совершенно одинаковые, но все индивидуально. В любом случае, главную ступеньку он не прошел — программа «Фуллбринг» на его машине так и не активировалась. Со всего потока такая проблема была только у него. Из старшего курса сразу открыть «Фуллбринг» не получилось только у Юкио, но у того плохая генетика — постоянно таскается по лазаретам и ест нейромедиаторы пачками, что-то там с нарушением синапсового процесса, Мизуиро объяснял, но Кейго прослушал. Зато сейчас — лучший пилот среди старших, вечно спорит с Рирукой за первое место — так же, как у них Исида с Куниэдой.

Кейго вспомнил про свое пятьдесят девятое место и снова горько вздохнул. Только он мог родиться таким неудачником, что, даже имея измененный код, он уступает обычным людям. Куниэда на Арене разделала его под орех. Только скорлупки от Хранителя в разные стороны полетели. От Йоруичи-сан тогда досталось по полной, а Мизуиро ходил следом и издевательски уверял — мол, в том, что тебя уложила на лопатки девчонка, нет ничего плохого. Говорил он это, не отрывая носа от своего браслета. И вообще, у него было сорок седьмое место, а у Ичиго — восемнадцатое. Предатели. 

Кейго на всякий случай попробовал выставить тумблеры в нужное положение — система послушно отреагировала, открыв входное лого. Недолго думая, он вжал рычаг до упора. Загрузка пошла. Кейго завороженно смотрел, как заполняются голубым ячейки, показывающие уровень синхронизации частиц Реяцу с его нейронной сетью. Синхра перешагнула за полтинник, остановившись на пятидесяти девяти, и Кейго задержал дыхание, мысленно поторапливая: «Ну, ну, ну, ну же!».

Окошко окрасилось красным.

— Ошибка соединения. Активность синапсов недостаточна для установки стабильного канала. Пожалуйста, повторите...

— ... ввод, — закончил Кейго, проговаривая слова одновременно с интерфейсом. 

Проклятое число пятьдесят девять уже снилось ему в кошмарных снах. Пятьдесят девятый в списке, синхра ломается на пятидесяти девяти... И никакое это не совпадение, а Мизуиро прав — канал обрывается, потому что именно на этом числе Кейго зациклился как дурак. Пока он не активирует «Фуллбринг», выше ему не подняться, а пока он не поднимется выше — психологический барьер останется на месте, а значит, синхры для установки канала не хватит, а значит — прощай, «Фуллбринг». Замкнутый круг какой-то.

Тоже, что ли, начать принимать нейромедиаторы? 

Кейго снова вздохнул и посмотрел на таймер — желтенькие циферки беспощадно отсчитывали время. Все нормативы уже давно прошли — теперь осталось работать только на выполнение задания. Если он и этого не сможет... Воображение живо нарисовало, как Йоруичи-сан идет ему навстречу — улыбаясь ласково и нежно, словно он только что отдал ей еженедельную порцию лакто-коктейля, и хрустит разминаемыми пальцами сжатых в кулаки рук... Кейго сглотнул и дернул рычаг, выбираясь из укрытия. До ближайшей шахты — чуть меньше километра, именно там пропало излучение от холлоу. Перед ней — пустая площадка и платформа посадки, прятаться там негде — открытое пространство. Хранитель завис над сигнальным крестом, ровно посередине площадки, и Кейго включил повторный скрининг. 

Чисто. Стерильно, как в комнате для фотосинтеза после кварцевания. 

Он развернулся в сторону северного квадрата, решив подобраться к шахте с другого края, когда в обшивку с размаху шарахнуло. Тряхнуло так, что Кейго прикусил язык и ударился головой. Панели мгновенно замигали красным.

— Разгерметизация.

Кейго нажал кнопку выброса пены, залепляя пробоину.

— Разгерметизация. 

— Да знаю я, знаю!

— Разгерметиза-ци-я-я-я-я....

Голос машины растянулся до неразборчивого звука. Система отказала. Сначала Кейго глазам своим не поверил, а потом понял в чем дело — прямо возле его рук, чуть повыше рычагов, кабину пробило двумя костяными ножами. Они вскрыли Хранителя, как консервную банку. Кейго, казалось, забыл как дышать — живот свело от ужаса, пискнула кнопка мочевыводящего катетера. Загнутые острые крючья промелькнули у самого его лица, когда холлоу отбросил в сторону крышку кабины.

— Мамочки, — выдохнул Кейго и зажмурился. Одной секунды, которую он смотрел в глаза холлоу, ему хватило — пустые, похожие на металлические диски, совершенно невменяемые и нечеловеческие. Они смотрели сквозь костяные наплывы маски прямо в душу. А потом холлоу открыл свою пасть с двумя рядами зубов — плоских и острых, как лопаты — и заревел. От сиплого высокочастотного рева сердце рухнуло в желудок ледяным камнем. Кейго обнял себя руками. Он не хотел умирать, не хотел... кто-нибудь... кто-нибудь...

— ... кто-нибудь, спасите меня.


	2. Chapter 2

— Асано-сан? 

Голос доносился из белого марева. Кейго приоткрыл глаз, зажмурился и попытался отвернуться от яркого света. В ту же секунду ему влепили пощечину. Кейго это понял по знакомому звону в ушах — хотя голос сестры тоже невозможно было с чем-нибудь перепутать.

— Тупой идиот!

От второго удара он увернулся, нырнув вниз. Ремни страховки расстегнулись словно сами собой — Кейго мастерски стёк с пилотного кресла в считанные секунды. Ладонь сестры впечаталась над самой макушкой.

— С-сестра, я...

— Как можно быть таким кретином!

В щель между сидением и навигационной панелью, куда спрятался Кейго, со всего размаху вписался сапог. 

— Третий раз завалить экзамен!.. 

Сестра продолжала орать. Кейго даже не слушал — он и без этого знал содержание. Идиот, бла-бла-бла, одноклеточное, бла-бла-бла, генетика на тебе отдохнула, бла-бла-бла, бедные мамочка и папочка на небесах рыдают рассветными ручьями, потому что их единственный сын не оправдал надежды, с которыми его создавали. Вот последнее было особенно больно — Кейго сжался, приготовившись к удару. Била сестра не сильно, точнее — терпимо. Обидней всего то, что Кейго понимал ее правоту — как пилот он был полной бездарью. Если на то пошло, он вообще не хотел идти в школу. Какая радость учиться, если на первом же вылете с вероятностью почти в восемьдесят процентов тебя сожрет холлоу? Кейго читал статистику, он был в курсе, что пилотов так мало именно потому, что процент их выживаемости очень низок. И то, что холлоу не нападали уже больше ста лет, дела совсем не меняло, так как на прошлой неделе командующий Ямамото по общей связи объявил о военном положении в связи с входом в воздушное пространство холлоу. До большого скопления оставалось жалкие двести восемьдесят семь миллионов километров. Кейго пытался откосить от школы всеми силами, выдумывал страшные болезни, кричал про разрушенную мечту стать художником, владельцем закусочной, борт-инженером, но сестра была неумолима — раз она не прошла отбор, пилотом станет Кейго. Хочет он этого или нет. Его синапсы положительно реагируют на излучение Реяцу, а это равносильно вступительному экзамену. Никогда в жизни еще Кейго настолько был не рад тому, что оказался чуть более особенным, чем остальные.

— Ты же погибнешь, идиот, — отчетливо сказала сестра, и Кейго поднял голову. Мизухо плакала — слезы собирались на краю век, набухая прозрачными мешочками. Она смахивала их, и пузырьки отрывались, рассыпались по воздуху тренажерной комнаты. Рядом с сестрой стоял Мизуиро. Он смотрел в свой браслет — Кейго видел, как быстро сменяется голографический оттиск на его сетчатке.

— Ну ты чего… — Кейго выбрался из-под панели, отодвинул кресло и вылез наконец-то из проклятого тренажера. Во рту после виртуалити, как всегда, стоял медный привкус. Словно он все время в подключении жевал проводку. — Эй, сестренка...

— Заткнись, кретин! 

— Да я ж еще ничего сказать не успел!

— Тебе вообще говорить запрещается до повторной раздачи мозга!

— Эй-эй, это уже оскорбление моей интеллектуальной личности!

— Сам-то понял, что ляпнул? — Угол рта Мизухо скривился, пополз вниз в знакомой гримасе. — Какой еще интеллект? Какая личность? Ты такая тряпка, что не можешь даже справиться с Хранителем пятнадцатого поколения! Да в нем система пилота разве что с ложечки не кормит!

— Я думаю, что Асано-сан сейчас не может в полной мере отвечать за свои слова, — влез между ними Мизуиро. Очень ловко влез — одним боком обтерся о сестру, а сам подцепил Кейго под локоток, выводя из радиуса достижимости сестринского кулака. — Понимаете, экзамен — с полным погружением, все происходящее мозг воспринимает как действительность. Все эмоции и ощущения.

Мизуиро сдержано улыбнулся и тут до Кейго дошло на что он смотрит — на мочевыводящий катетер, который показывал полную загрузку резервуаров и мигал лампочкой готовности к фильтрации. Твою ж мать... 

— Дайте мне умереть, — с тоской попросил Кейго, закрыв лицо руками.

— Тебя и так сожрали. — Под ребра впилась острая ладонь сестры. — Мизухо подступила вплотную, хмуро зыркнув из-под козырька очков. — А продолжишь барахтаться в Хранителе, как минога в грязи — сожрут снова, только теперь по-настоящему.

— Вы его сейчас так запугаете, Мизухо-сан, что случится непоправимое. Система рассчитана на определенное количество жидкости, излишки сбрасываются в пищевую трубку.

— Ми-Мизуиро? И ты? Как ты можешь, я думал, мы друзья!

— Ох, перестаньте ломать комедию, Асано-сан.

— Ну и ладно, — Кейго надулся. Он прекрасно знал, что на его нытье никто не ведется, но Мизуиро! Мог бы хоть подыграть ради прикола.

— Мне жаль, что тебе приходится присматривать за этим нерадивым сыном.

Когда сестра начинала строить из себя благовоспитанную леди и говорить вежливо, Кейго готов был лезть на стену. Ну нельзя, нельзя быть такой двуличной! Кажется, он даже что-то такое ляпнул вслух, потому что железный захват, которым его прижала к себе за шею сестра, перекрыл почти весь кислород.

— Слушай сюда, — нежно зашипела она на ухо, — на следующей неделе будет сдавать экзамен первый курс. Первый, Кейго, но для тебя — последний. Провалишь — у меня появится новый кожаный комбинезон и пара запасных органов в криозаморозке на всякий непредвиденный случай. Понял?

— Да, — просипел Кейго. Хватка на шее ослабла, так что он наконец смог вздохнуть.

— Вот и умничка! Я всегда в тебя верила! Не даром же ты мой братик! 

Для большей ненатуральности Мизухо еще надо было счастливо расхохотаться. Но сестрица просто развернулась и вылетела из отсека — от пола она оттолкнулась с ускорением, раза в два превышающим рекомендуемое. Точно в два, если не в три. Кейго снова вздохнул.

— А за вами весь поток увлеченно следил, — Мизуиро стоял рядом с информационным табло и просматривал статистику результатов. — Мы даже ставки делали, что там у вас такое случилось, что вы зависли. 

«А ты просто испугался, оказывается», — прозрачно читалось в его молчании. Кейго сжал зубы.

Его имя на доске было выделено красным — самый последний результат, рекордно низкое количество баллов. Ну хоть в чем-то он победил. Хотя можно ли считать победу на конкурсе неудачников — удачей? Кейго тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на пустую кабину тренажера. Издали она была похожа на огромное металлическое яйцо, чья скорлупа изнутри была чернично-черной. Это напомнило передаваемую программой картинку — пустая бездна космоса, холодные и колючие точки дальних звезд, тьма, тьма, ужас. 

— Меня точно оставят на дополнительные занятия, — с тоской вздохнул Кейго.

— Как обычно, Асано-сан.

— Эй, в прошлый раз тебя тоже оставили!

— Ох, как некрасиво вы напоминаете другим о неудачах, Асано-сан, — Мизуиро прикрыл рот ладошкой и неодобрительно стрельнул глазами из-под ровно обстриженной челки. Вышло настолько кокетливо, что Кейго опешил. К штучкам друга он в принципе привык, хотя стоило признаться самому себе — они его раздражали. В особенности потому, что в основном Мизуиро начинал так себя вести в присутствии девушек. Которые велись на большие глаза, аккуратный рот и хорошие манеры. Штабелями падали, как выразилась Арисава. Кейго закрыл лицо руками.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Неправда, Асано-сан.

— Что значит неправда?! Говорю, что ненавижу, значит, ненавижу!

Мизуиро оторвался от своего браслета и посмотрел на Кейго. От его прямого, внимательного взгляда стало неуютно. Как будто одежду не до конца согрели после чистки, и на воротнике остался крио-субстант. Кейго поежился.

— Если это действительно правда, то я очень сильно расстроюсь, Кейго.

Последний раз так неловко себя Кейго чувствовал, когда случайно зашел в комнату фотосинтеза, не заметив, что в ней уже находилась сестра. Правда, его нос потом заживал почти месяц, а в плохом настроении Мизухо до сих пор ему припоминала этот случай. Кейго отвел взгляд. Любые отговорки теперь казались слабыми и мерзкими, слишком капризными. Кейго мог, умел и любил ломать комедию перед классом и друзьями. Он вообще считал, что раз ты ничего из себя не представляешь, то покажи всем, что ты жалок и без их помощи — пусть лучше смеются, чем издеваются. Он совершенно не хотел, чтобы его избили после уроков или сделали чьей-то собачкой на побегушках. Добровольная роль классного шута давала почти стопроцентную гарантию, что задиры не станут марать руки. 

Мизуиро был другим. Иногда Кейго вообще сомневался в его адекватности, особенно после того как он однажды поджег баллон с газом и бросил его в демонстрантов, устроивших очередное представление у Штаба. Но перед Мизуиро ломать комедию не хотелось.

«Ты хороший человек, Кейго».

Кейго зажмурился, отгоняя воспоминания. 

— У нас же следующая лекция идет почти перед ужином? Может, прогуляемся?

— Соскучились по солнышку?

— Ага, гены огурца во мне требуют свою долю ультрафиолета для сытного и полноценного существования.

— Вы опять странно применяете слова, — Мизуиро улыбнулся и наконец-то выключил свою переписку. — А еще я подозреваю, что у вас были активированы гены банана.

— Э?

— Час назад цвет вашего лица был скорее желтым, чем зеленым. А вы знали, что желтый одна из народностей Земли считала цветом ужаса? 

— Ты это выдумал, — кисло сказал Кейго, прежде чем повернуть ключ двери, включая блокировку. Он терпеть не мог все эти сигнальные системы, постоянно боялся, что сенсор не сработает и даст осечку, а он не заметит, код введется другой, система тут же сработает на опасность, и... Но выхода не было — они уходили из тренажерки последними, значит, им и дверь на сигналку ставить.

— Хочешь посмотреть на биореактор? 

— Сейчас же обед, — не понял Кейго. — В обед же отправляют на переработку умерших.

— Именно, — Мизуиро улыбался. — Я вспомнил, что давно уже не наблюдал за процессиями.

Смотреть на работу биореактора в обед станет только полный психопат, считал Кейго. Он умоляюще посмотрел на Мизуиро, надеясь, что тот передумает. 

Мизуиро улыбался.


	3. Chapter 3

Процессия поднималась на холм медленно. Кейго смотрел, как служащие в белом катят перед собой несколько тележек. Их угрюмые и равнодушные лица было видно даже с возвышения, на котором они устроились с Мизуиро. Идущие чуть поодаль родственники умерших выглядели примерно так же — белые комбинезоны, усталость и пустота на лице. Когда заканчивается жизнь, все люди Каракуры отправляются в биореактор. Простой процесс расщепления превращает тела в топливо — свободные атомы, микро-кирпичики для постройки каких-то новых вещей. Во что превратится твое тело после смерти, зависело только от фильтра. Какие-то перемалывали в труху, почти до свободных электронов и отправляли в энерго-блоки, какие-то выпускали органическую массу, из которой потом печатали одежду. Еще один фильтр раскладывал на белки, часть которых шла в пищевые принтеры — маленьким Кейго отказывался есть напечатанную еду, за что ему постоянно влетало от родителей. Лет пять назад старые модели заменили. Новые печатающие насадки были просто супер. Буквально на прошлой неделе Кейго ел напечатанный помидор. Его кисловато-сладкий вкус и сочная мякоть все еще чувствовались на языке. Пройдет лет пятьдесят, и он тоже станет помидором на чьей-то тарелке — или бананом, как сказал Мизуиро.

Кейго скосил взгляд в строну — Мизуиро сидел на ограждении, свесив ноги вниз и подставив лицо свету. Он снял часть формы — сапоги с чулками лежали под оградой, аккуратно свернутые в трубочки. Белые гладкие коленки, казалось, светились в ультрафиолете. Третьим в этом плане было проще всех — у них форма состояла из коротких шорт и стандартной куртки курсантов. Никаких комбинезонов — или колготок, как у девчонок. Кейго бы пришлось раздеться почти полностью, чтобы хоть немного оголиться. Один раз Кейго уболтал Мизуиро на совместный фотосинтез — у него все зудело от интереса с самого момента их знакомства. Как вообще там все устроено у Третьих? Они появились лет пятьдесят назад — третий пол, нечто среднее, не мужчины и не женщины. Все вторичные половые признаки у Третьих отсутствовали вплоть до определения. Происходило оно обычно в конце периода созревания — тела Третьих менялись под выбранного партнера. Мизуиро говорил о себе нейтрально, в отличие от их одноклассницы. Огава Мичиру тоже была Третья, но говорила про себя как про девчонку, обожала все милое и даже начала отращивать волосы. Мизуиро тоже постоянно тусовался в компании девчонок, правда, получал за это от Арисавы по первое число. За втирание в доверие, использование своей физики и прочее. Вообще Кейго тоже считал, что Мизуиро пользуется своей физикой на полную катушку. Это было даже как-то обидно. Только вот, в отличие от Огавы, воспринимать его как девчонку вообще никак не получалось. И даже не потому, что они были друзьями. На фотосинтез Мизуиро пришел в белье — грудь у него оказалась такой же, как у Кейго, то есть плоской, как доска, а ниже, на обтянутые тканью костлявые бедра, тот старательно не смотрел, но все равно заметил, что ни намека на яйца там не было. Мизуиро его, конечно же, спалил и вообще наверняка понял все с самого начала. Он оттолкнулся от пола, поднимаясь к парящему под куполом Кейго, и толкнул его к потолку. Они несильно ударились о защитное стекло, Мизуиро уселся на него верхом. Нарочно изогнувшись так, что через тонкую ткань белья Кейго отлично почувствовал пустоту его промежности.

«Интерес удовлетворен? Или ты хочешь доказательств практикой, Асано-сан?».

Вспоминать глаза Мизуиро, когда он говорил это, было страшно, не говоря уже о том, что от его проделки Кейго до сих пор заливался краской до ушей. Вот и сейчас, глядя на голые до бедра ноги, Кейго чувствовал, как привычно начинает полыхать шея.

— Разденься, — Мизуиро почувствовал взгляд на себе и открыл глаза. — Асано-сан, ты же не хочешь получить тепловой удар?

— Скорее уж ты треснешь от обжорства.

— У меня сейчас возраст, требующий огромных запасов энергии.

Возраст, ага, конечно. Им ведь обоим скоро семнадцать, последний год до зрелости.

— И когда?

Кейго подумал и тоже залез на ограду, свесив ноги. Магнитные сапоги остались внизу. Теплый воздух приятно щекотал голые пальцы. Кейго зажмурился от удовольствия. 

Мизуиро молчал. Он смотрел на ползущую к биореактору процессию с ровным интересом. Сам же Кейго не понимал, зачем они пришли сюда. 

Холм предков, на котором они расположились, был самой высокой точкой геоповерхности Каракуры. Полностью засаженный травой, с небольшой рощей деревьев, он находился аж на пятом уровне, примерно в середине всего воздушного пространства колонии. Белая каменная ограда разделяла холм и воздух, под ней круто вниз уходил зеленый склон, метрах в двухстах ниже вилась лента дороги. Биореактор находился за холмом. Точнее, там было всего пять приемных камер, которые принимали в себя «топливо» — тела умерших, отработанные отходы, обломки сырья. Все жители колонии были топливом, на котором Каракура продолжала свой путь через космос. Сегодня ты жил, дышал, потребляя солнечный свет, кислород и пищу, потом твоя жизнь заканчивалась и тело превращалось в сырье, чтобы дать жизнь следующему поколению. Сплошной круговорот. Учитель Айзен, который вел у них натуралистику и основы генезиса, часто устраивал показательные лекции со слайдами. После того как холлоу уничтожили Землю, осталось не так много материалов и книг, а на использование знаний из основного хранилища Каракуры нужна была программа Хогиоку. И пользоваться ей могли всего два человека во всей Каракуре — Кейго читал это в общедоступной информации для населения.

Задумавшись о своем, Кейго прослушал ответ Мизуиро. 

— Прости, что? 

Заполненная белым светом ультрафиолетовых ламп марь полудня расслабляла. Кейго почти чувствовал, как его мысли превращаются в сироп. Мизуиро заправил за ухо падающую на глаза челку и отвернулся.

— Раз спрашиваешь о чем-то настолько личном, мог бы быть и немного внимательней, Асано-сан. Так у тебя никогда не появится девушки — они любят, когда парень их все-таки слушает.

— Да брось, — Кейго поддел друга локтем. — Подумаешь, задремал. Сам же притащил меня сюда, наверняка сказать что-то хотел.

Мизуиро вытянул вперед руки — браслет тускло блеснул на свету.

— Я не знаю, когда произойдет определение, — наконец сказал он. — На последнем медосмотре мне сказали, что гормональный фон стабильный, никаких предпосылок к метаморфу нет.

— Но ты же не останешься до конца жизни Третьим? — Кейго беспокойно повернулся к Мизуиро.

— И такое бывало.

— Э? Но это ведь значит, что...

— Партеногенез, — спокойно закончил фразу Мизуиро и улыбнулся. — Станете хорошим «солнечным» отцом моему ребенку, Асано-сан?

— Ну и шутки у тебя, Мизуиро.

— Вообще-то, я не шучу.

Кейго открыл рот и закрыл рот. «Солнечный» отец — это второй родитель ребенка Третьих, которые не прошли определение, и чей организм в один прекрасный день запустил партеногенез. Обычно близкий друг, который соглашался на роль второго родителя, потому что опекунов всегда должно быть два. 

Каждый раз, когда кто-то, а в особенности Мизуиро, поднимал сложные темы, Кейго не знал, что говорить. Это не значит, что он был безответственным или трусливым. Во всяком случае, самому Кейго больше нравилось слово «осмотрительный». Ну, вроде как, если знаешь опасность, то не проще ли избежать ее, чем лезть в самое пекло? Проблемы и так найдут тебя — в любом случае, даже если ты рыба в аквасфере, все равно. Придут ребята из обеспечительной группы и отловят ровно такое количество рыбы, которое нужно. Повезет — не повезет. У людей так же, как у рыб. Или наоборот — у рыб так же, как у людей. Ответственность была такой же опасностью, как Ошито или Кушива из старшего потока, которых в итоге все-таки отчислили за постоянные драки и нарушение дисциплины. Кейго не был уверен, что потянет все то, чего от него хотели, и именно поэтому ответственности избегал. Так было проще, чем не оправдать ожидания, подвести других. С собой-то все понятно — если он и сядет в лужу, то ничего страшного, встанет и пойдет дальше. А что делать, если из-за него в лужу сядут другие? Он пытался донести это до сестры, когда она записывала его в школу пилотов, он пытался донести это до Очи-сенсей, когда она назначала его в одну из пяти четверок, тренирующих вылеты в открытом космосе... В общем, много раз Кейго пытался всем объяснить, что он не самый удачный кандидат для чего-либо, и уж точно не обладает никакими лидерскими данными даже в зачатке. Но кто б его когда слушал! А теперь еще Мизуиро со своими то ли шутками, то ли пессимистичными планами на жизнь.

— Слушай, Мизуиро, ведь все может быть не так и плохо? 

Мизуиро подтянул чулок доверху и оправил шорты.

— Не переживай, Асано-сан, у меня впереди целый год для того, чтобы определиться, с кем я хочу быть в этой жизни, — улыбнулся он. — Но ты в ней останешься в любом случае.

От его улыбки стало тяжело дышать — теплое чувство полностью пережало горло, так что Кейго смог только прохрипеть что-то невнятное в ответ. Когда Мизуиро говорил такие вещи, сложнее всего было скрыть смущение. Потому что это было приятно. Мало кто — а если уж быть совсем честным, то никто — не говорил Кейго, что он ему важен. Только с Мизуиро выходило все просто. Как-то так сложилось. Мизуиро ничего от Кейго не требовал, он просто делал, что ему приходило в голову. С ним легко можно было нарушить кучу правил: уйти с летной практики гулять в трубах старого реактора, пробраться на фабрику обработки риса... Он мог спокойно увести его прямо из-под носа сестры на фестивале или притащить на парное свидание, которое парным назвать было никак нельзя, потому что Кейго оставили наедине с десятком злых девчонок, в то время как Мизуиро свалил куда-то с Огавой, объявив, что им нужно поговорить о своем. Припомнить все у Кейго не получалось, да и смысла не было. С Мизуиро было хорошо, и его странное обещание отчего-то очень успокаивало. 

— Мизуиро, ты лучший, — с чувством сказал Кейго и приобнял его за плечи. Мизуиро, обычно уворачивавшийся от любых попыток Кейго сграбастать себя в тесные дружеские объятья, только напрягся, когда Кейго повис у него на шее.

— От тебя потом пахнет, Асано-сан, — он показательно скривился и все-таки выскользнул из рук. — Кажется, вместо обеда ты пойдешь на профилактику.

— Да я вроде нормально...

— Душ, Асано-сан.

Браслет на руке Мизуиро пиликнул, напоминая время начала лекции, браслет Кейго отстал с напоминанием на секунду. На информационном табло рядом с индикатором светового насыщения желтым светилась рекомендация пройти очистку. Кейго оттянул ворот формы и понюхал себя — вроде запаха еще не было. Воображение нарисовало перед глазами лицо Иноуэ-сан, которая, растеряно-вежливо улыбаясь, пытается отойти от него, и ехидные замечания Арисавы. На фоне утреннего провала яда в них должно прибавиться на порядок. Кейго вздохнул.

— Я быстро.

Он махнул рукой и пошел к лестнице корпуса. Уже поднявшись на этаж, он обернулся — Мизуиро, полностью одетый, стоял, облокотившись на ограду, и смотрел вниз. 

Процессия дошла до биореактора. Белый дым из сопла, сопровожденный длинным гудком, оповестил, что первая партия «топлива» полностью загружена.


	4. Chapter 4

В лекционный класс Кейго влетел последним, ухитрившись протиснуться в дверь до того, как прогудел сигнал начала. Железные створки защелкнулись прямо за спиной с разочарованным клацаньем, отрезая от светлого коридора. 

— Раз уж ты опоздал, то почему бы тебе не пройти на свое место как можно скорее, Асано-кун? — Учитель Айзен едва заметно улыбался. Его лицо, полускрытое голубой разверткой голограммы, в неярком свете выглядело жутко. Стеклянно блестящие очки только усиливали эффект. — Присаживайся, и мы начнем.

Под веселое шушуканье Кейго пробрался к нижним партам — учебные аудитории спускались амфитеатрами вниз на пару десятков ступеней, чтобы парящие в воздухе информационные голограммы было видно всем курсантам. Кейго больше любил сидеть повыше, где темнота надежно скрывала его от зоркого глаза лекторов, но Мизуиро сегодня взбрела в голову блажь усесться за первую парту. Когда Кейго зашел в класс, он оглянулся и тут же отвернулся обратно, закрывая лицо планшетом. Наверняка улыбался, предатель. Кейго сделал кислую мину и протиснулся в серединку, между Ичиго и Чадом. Последний покачал головой и подвинулся, освобождая место. 

— Все не так плохо, — сказал он, и Кейго не сразу понял, что тот имел в виду. Потом взгляд упал на планшет. Информационная лента была раскрыта на окне с утренними результатами полета. Увидев баллы напротив своего имени, Кейго тут же пожалел, что все-таки пришел на лекцию. Надо было ее прогулять. За это ему бы пришлось пахать неделю на отработке, но оно того стоило — теперь Кейго казалось, что на него украдкой пялится весь класс. А еще его эпичное появление... Не нужно было ему слушаться Мизуиро, совсем не нужно.

Лекция шла вяло — материал они давно прошли, а поскольку приближался один из несложных недельных тестов, все учителя гоняли одно и тоже, иногда вызывая за кафедру отвечать. Утром они сдавали инструктаж по технике утилизации отходов в дрейфе, вечером должен был быть еще один летный практикум. Айзен еще на прошлом занятии обещал опрос, поэтому большинство курсантов сидело, уткнувшись в планшеты, и повторяло материал. Планетологию Кейго, мягко говоря, недолюбливал. Он путался в классах звезд — запомнить их не помогала даже мнемоника, расчеты постоянно куда-то уползали, и вообще все это его раздражало. Кейго не понимал, зачем им запоминать то, что давно забито в базы бортовых программ и выдается компьютером по первому же клику. Голова тяжелела с каждым прочитанным словом — он положил планшет на стол и оперся лбом на руки. Впереди маячил еще целый час лекции. 

Вообще они у учителя Айзена всегда были интересными, особенно когда его удавалось развести на реальные истории. Пилотам Жнецов, а тем более капитанам Готея запрещалось говорить про боевые операции. 

«Я уверен, что ничего ужасного не произойдет, если вы узнаете часть того, с чем вам предстоит столкнуться», — так сказал он на первом же занятии, когда вместо вводной лекции рассказал о том, почему курсом Каракуры была выбрана I-15. Кейго иногда просматривал запись той лекции — про самых первых людей, которые сменили тех, кто вылетел с Земли, почти не осталось упоминаний, а те что были — намертво блокировались внутренней безопасностью. Стоило только открыть информативную ленту и попробовать что-то прочитать, все покрывалось желтыми и красными квадратами запретов. «Только для командного состава Каракуры», «Доступ закрыт», «Информации нет» и прочее. То, что было, сводилось к количеству прошедших первую модификацию, к тому, как было открыто и использовано излучение Реяцу, как из-за радиации этих частиц возникла спонтанная мутация, оказавшаяся настолько устойчивой, что дала жизнь целому виду. 

Квинси просуществовали недолго — вторая волна мутации оказалась сильнее первой. Так появились те, кто сейчас пилотировал Жнецов. Кейго и остальные — дети третьей волны. Они были созданы искусственно, их гены модифицировались в поиске еще более совершенной формы. Которая сможет выжить и сохранит весь вид.

«Несмотря на все, ваше поколение больше всех нас похоже на людей», — такими словами закончилась первая лекция Айзена.

Кейго запомнил их, потому что после смог взглянуть на себя и одноклассников немного по-другому. Если первая модификация все еще оставалась людьми, то вторая изменила человеческий геном слишком сильно. После нападения холлоу сто лет назад, когда Каракура была почти уничтожена, а восемь капитанов и лейтенантов погибли, заразившись от минусового излучения Реяцу холлоу, ученые решили вырастить новое поколение людей. Очищенное от мутагенов, способное к фотосинтезу и умеющее чувствовать излучение, не накапливая его в себе. Так на свет появились все, сидящие в классе, в том числе и Кейго. Легче от слов Айзена не стало, но по крайней мере он перестал чувствовать себя монстром. Собранным по кирпичикам и разве что не отпечатанном на принтере. 

Хотя из всех них хуже всего было Исиде. Как себя чувствует он, даже думать не хотелось — повезло же родиться в семье квинси. Конечно, они были не такими, как первые, их генетику за две тысячи лет хорошо потрепало, но все-таки... Кейго нашел взглядом Исиду. Он, как всегда, сидел прямо, словно палку проглотил, всем своим видом излучая недовольство. Когда Ичиго пригласил его с ними пообедать, Кейго чуть не сел там, где стоял. Нет, он бы конечно попробовал разговорить его, даже подружиться, и вообще — у каждого свои тараканы в конце-то концов, у Кейго тоже в семье не все гладко. Они бы даже могли стать братьями по несчастью, плакать друг другу в плечо, перемывая кости близким кровным родственникам, которые всю душу выпили, но... Но после того, как Исида открыл рот и поздоровался, Кейго понял — лучше он будет держаться от этого типа подальше. Даже если Ичиго вдруг воспылал к нему дружескими чувствами. 

Лучше бы позвал с ними Иноуэ-сан. 

В Иноуэ Орихиме была влюблена половина училища. Кейго даже как-то застукал младшекурскников, торгующих ее фотографиями, сделанными из-под полы. Он, конечно же, на них наорал, а потом купил сразу десять фото, которые теперь лежали в личном шкафчике, тщательно спрятанном между аптечкой и магнитной лентой. 

Нежная, с маленькими руками и огромными глазами, она была идеалом. Особенно идеальной была ее грудь. Кейго даже соглашался с Хоншо — такие буфера точно были результатом геномодификации. За их упругим покачиванием Кейго мог наблюдать часами — на совместном тренировочном вылете, когда все были в зоне низкой гравитации, даже сжатые скафандром, они поднимались вверх... Мягкие, благословенные облака, пуховые перины блаженства, манящие к себе, зовущие прижаться и познать спокойствие. Кейго именно что-то такое и ляпнул после того, как споткнулся об ящик, и его снесло прямо на Иноуэ. Когда вращение прекратилось, обнаружилось, что его удар об стенку смягчила божественная перина. Вспомнилось пунцовое лицо Иноуэ, ее звенящий голос… и точный удар в челюсть от Арисавы. Именно из-за него Кейго потом провалялся неделю в лазарете, ожидая, пока срастутся сломанные кости: в невесомости получить такой импульс — все равно как если бы тебя засунули в пушку вместо снаряда. Кейго собрал все углы, перила и в итоге ударился о Хранителя головой. Шрам на ней остался до сих пор. 

Кейго вздохнул — пригласить Иноуэ куда-то погулять у него не хватало смелости. Да и у кого бы хватило, когда рядом ошивается настоящий монстр! Опять получить от Арисавы по шее не хотелось до чертиков. Это Мизуиро все сходило с рук — он умудрялся заболтать всех, от Арисавы до учителей. Есть же таланты у некоторых.

Браслет завибрировал, словно отозвавшись на мысли. Кейго опустил руку под стол и открыл сообщение.

«Не витай в облаках, Асано-сан».

Голограмма над головой мигнула, меняя цвет на красно-черный, отчего в аудитории стало еще темней, чем было. Справа размеренно и тяжело дышал Чад, если бы Кейго поставил локти на стол, то уперся бы в его руку. От него веяло теплом, так что, даже сидя на приличном расстоянии, Кейго чувствовал, как его опять начинает медленно клонить в сон. Он еще и не поел сегодня, пропустив еженедельный обед. Вечером придется идти в кафетерий и выпрашивать у Унагии-сан чего-нибудь съедобного.

Браслет снова завибрировал, сбрасывая сообщение.

«Пойдем сегодня на фестиваль Памяти?».

«А он сегодня? Точно! Я и забыл!».

«Асано-сан плохо помнит важные даты».

«Вылетело из головы. Войди в мое положение, Мизуиро! Сегодня самый ужасный день в моей жизни!».

«Мне кажется, что Асано-сан ошибся — сдача повторного экзамена через неделю».

Кейго напряженно засопел.

«Ты надо мной издеваешься!».

«Совсем нет».

«Точно издеваешься! За что ты меня так не любишь, Мизуиро?!».

К последнему сообщению Кейго щедро добавил рыдающих смайлов. Он придвинул к себе планшет, делая вид, что читает с него лекционный материал, и столкнулся взглядом с Чадом. Даже родная мама, когда была еще жива, не смотрела на Кейго с такой укоризной. Мгновенно стало стыдно.

«Я слушаю», — одними губами сказал Кейго и Чад отвернулся. Молча, как обычно.

Браслет завибрировал снова.

«Так ты пойдешь на фестиваль?».

«Угу, я за тобой в семь зайду?».

Голографический свет сменился ярко-голубым — разлинованная на квадраты сфера повисла в воздухе, испятнанная ключевыми точками. Один из светящихся лучей проходил практически рядом со щекой Кейго.

— Перед вами схема системы UM, к которой Каракура подойдет через два световых года, — Айзен поднялся на кафедральное возвышение и опустил голограмму к себе. — В центре звезда F-класса, Эспада. Спектр — желтый. В системе десять планет, из которых три лежат в зоне обитаемости и пригодны для терраформирования. Система в какой-то мере уникальна и, по оценкам Исследовательского института Куроцучи, является на восемьдесят два процента идентичной покинутой человечеством Солнечной. Давайте рассмотрим каждую планету по отдельности.

Он повернул руку, приближая к себе планету — большой мутный красно-коричневый шар с тонким светлым кольцом.

— Эспада-10, Ямми. Газовый гигант, вращается по очень вытянутой орбите. Скорость оборота вокруг своей оси — пятнадцать с половиной суток, скорость оборота вокруг Эспады — всего девятнадцать целых и семь десятых суток. Имеет очень плотную атмосферу, втянутую в один гигантский ураган. Уникален тем, что его масса чуть меньше трети массы своей звезды. Было выдвинуто предположение, что Ямми — неудавшаяся звезда М-класса. Массы газа не хватило для начала ядерного синтеза, тем не менее его гравитация настолько сильна, что практически все небесные тела, следующие мимо системы, притягиваются им. Из-за высокой скорости обращения вокруг звезды получается нечто вроде природного щита. В основном притянувшиеся объекты падают на планету. Имеет всего один спутник, очень малой массы, предположительно — прибившийся астероид, каким-то образом избежавший падения. 

Одновременно со словами учителя белое кольцо вокруг планеты приблизилось, и только тогда Кейго разглядел на нем небольшую темную точку. Спутник. Картинка сменилась, отдаляясь и приближаясь снова. Девятая планета системы Эспада. Увидев ее, Кейго понял, почему десятая планета уникальна — она действительно была огромной. На ее фоне девятая, похожая на крохотный смерзшийся комок, просто терялась.

— Девятая планета, Аарони. Из-за близости к Ямми попадает под его гравитационную экспансию и находится в приливном захвате, из-за чего разница температур на разных сторонах планеты превышает четыреста кельвинов. Состоит из в основном тяжелых металлов, магнитное поле практически отсутствует — скрининг показал остывшее ядро радиусом около ноль пяти от планетного. Больше ничем не примечательна, кроме своей системы колец. Предположительно весь мусор, проскочивший мимо Ямми, попадает ее в гравитационную ловушку. Если визуализировать токи возле этой планеты, то мы получим примерно такую картину…

Голограмма сменилась. Маленькая планета, которую Кейго почти пожалел, теперь выглядела как какой-то клубок из черных тонких нитей. От ее вращения вокруг своей оси казалось, что они постоянно колыхаются, свиваясь и расплетаясь. Кейго различил отдельные рукава. В них были какие-то светлые точки, и он запросил большее разрешение, приближая и накладывая прозрачные фильтры. Точки, застрявшие в рукавах гравитации, оказались астероидами и спутниками-«пастухами».

— Эта планета прожорлива, — от улыбки учителя Айзена, с которой он смотрел на голограмму, Кейго стало холодно. — Она притягивает всё, попадающее в пределы досягаемости ее гравитации. Из-за хаотичности гравитационных токов захваченные астероиды разрушаются в пыль, которая остается рядом с планетой в виде колец. Соседство с Ямми несколько уменьшает ее аппетит, но все равно можно сказать, что на окраинах этой системы рыщут два очень голодных хищника.

Голограмма погасла. Темнота создавала гнетущее ощущение — словно захлопнулась чья-то пасть. Кейго поежился — по коже непроизвольно пробежали мурашки. Ему вспомнился утренний полет в ВР-тренажере, низкий рев холлоу на грани слышимости и какой бездонной показалась его пасть. Когда ученые впервые задались вопросом, обладают ли холлоу сознанием, отличным от человеческого, и есть ли между ними какое-то подобие общения, то обнаружили, что издаваемые ими сигналы идут в той же частоте, что волны от планет. То, что называли песнями холлоу, звучало точно так же, как записи звуков планет.

Холлоу говорили на языке космоса и поэтому не понимали людей. 

— Кто хочет выбрать следующую планету?

Над ладонью учителя Айзена вращался диск системы Эспада. Ее звезда напоминала аккуратный переливающийся мячик, то дело и вспыхивающий яркими протуберанцами. Кейго пролистнул меню и ткнул инфолог. Ну, так и есть — Эспада была относительно молодой звездой, ядерный синтез шел полным ходом, климатология планет — в полном разгаре. И правда — самое подходящее время для терраформирования, почти ничего не надо делать — ни направленных бомбардировок астероидами, ни пузырьковой атмосферы, ни...

— Асано-кун? 

Кейго от неожиданности нажал не туда — над ним в полный размер развернулась голограмма шестой планеты системы со спутниками.

— О, — Айзен улыбнулся, — значит, Эспада-6, Гримм. Интересный выбор.

Он протянул руку, перетягивая к себе голограмму с планшета Кейго.

— Итак, шестая планета системы. Несмотря на то, что она лежит далеко за пределами зоны обитаемости, имеется ряд особенностей, которые делают ее пригодной для колонизации. Можете их назвать? 

Планета медленно и вальяжно вращалась вокруг своей оси. Большая, примерно в шесть земных масс, она отливала всеми оттенками лазури. Как и у большинства планет системы, у нее имелось металлическое жидкое ядро — большая редкость в их отрезке галактики. Еще только открыв справку, Кейго обратил внимание, что количество металлов в системе неприлично высоко. Это было хорошо для планет, но плохо с другой стороны — где металл, там накапливаются частицы Реяцу, создавая излучение, на котором сейчас работает все, от двигателей Хранителей и Жнецов до энергоблоков самой Каракуры. А там, где сильное излучение, всегда есть холлоу...

— Процесс терраформирования Гримм еще не завершен — на планете высокая тектоническая активность, из-за чего его атмосфера слишком плотная.

Голос Куниэды добрался до сознания, отрывая от мрачных мыслей. Кейго совсем не удивился, что отвечать выскочила именно она — всему потоку, да и, пожалуй, всей школе было известно — физику небесных тел Куниэда обожает. Звезды, планеты, астероиды, кометы — все, что имело хоть какую-то мало-мальски четкую форму попадало в длинный список страстного поклонения. Особенно планеты — про них она могла говорить часами, днями, неделями. Без перерыва на сон, фотосинтез и еду. Об этом по классу бродили ужасающие слухи. В прошедшем семестре у них был тест по экзопланетам. Огава рассказывала, что как-то имела неосторожность пожаловаться Хоншо, — мол, совершенно не может запомнить столько информации, — когда рядом проходила Куниэда. Отмазаться от предлагаемой помощи у них так и не получилось. В результате они провели у Куниэды дома трое суток. Хоншо на все вопросы реагировала нервно и разве что не кусалась или переводила тему. У Кейго не хватало воображения представить, что же там у них произошло, но после этого Хоншо и Огава сдали тест на максимум. И теперь ненавидели планетологию всеми фибрами души.

— Скорость вращения Гримм вокруг своей звезды невысокая, и так как его атмосфера надежно защищена от солнечного ветра мощным магнитным полем, она продолжает уплотняться. На Нной происходят почти такие же процессы — его атмосфера такая плотная, что излучение звезды не может проникнуть вглубь. Верхние слои замерзают слоями — ледяные облака спускаются до самой поверхности, отражая и рассеивая тот свет, который сумел пробиться сквозь атмосферу. Из-за настолько высокого альбедо Нной погружен в вечный сумрак и продолжает охлаждаться. У его оси почти отсутствует наклон, так что полюса в принципе не получают света. У Гримм наклон большой, и идет обратный процесс — углекислые газы от извергающихся на его поверхности вулканов нагревают атмосферу, создавая парниковый эффект. Таким образом воздух его у поверхности прогрелся до температур, приемлемых для белковой жизни. Также направленное сканирование обнаружило горячие соляные океаны и примитивную растительность. Несмотря на это, его атмосфера непригодна для дыхания — высокая концентрация углекислых газов и сернистых соединений делают ее едкой, а растительность при синтезе вырабатывает не кислород, а азот. Терраформировать Гримма несложно — есть множество вариантов. Кроме того, у него есть пять массивных лун — они все имеют твердую поверхность и тоже очень интересны по своему составу.

— Достаточно, Куниэда-кун, — мягко прервал ее Айзен. Судя по выражению лица, продолжать она могла еще долго. Кейго мог поставить свой недельный паек на то, что Куниэда без особых проблем прочитала бы лекцию вместо учителя. Она молча поклонилась и села на место — только длинные волосы по плечам скользнули. Они у нее были черными и красивыми — на тренингах по совместному пилотированию Кейго выяснил, что перед тем, как надеть шлем от скафандра, она заплетает их в две косы. Выглядело это ужасно мило. Куниэда заметила его взгляд и нахмурилась, поправляя очки. Кейго поспешил отвернуться.

— Итак, Куниэда-кун рассказала нам про две планеты. — Голограммы снова сменились. — Эспада-6, Гримм, и Эспада-5, Нной. Нной лежит ближе к зоне обитаемости, чем Гримм, но не пригоден для терраформирования. Он практически полностью состоит из углеводородных пород, защищающих ядро. Наличие слабого магнитного поля оставляет возможность того, что оно еще не успело остыть, но это вопрос времени. В остальном, помимо рассказанного Куниэдой-кун, стоит отметить еще систему колец — их у Нной всего шесть. Состоят они не из газа, как кольца на Эспада-7, а из замершей воды и твердых углеродных соединений. Эти кольца делают спуск к Нной практически невозможным — осколки бритвенно-острые и по твердости равны алмазам. Любой челнок или разведывательный корабль превратится в решето раньше, чем доберется до верхнего слоя атмосферы. 

Планета выглядела мрачно даже на голограмме — темная, вся в белых разводах, она явно не была райским уголком. Даже рыхлая Эспада-8 со своими облаками из кислоты казалась приветливей. 

— У нас выходит лекционное время, — Айзен вернул Кейго его голограмму и запустил свою программу, — поэтому давайте рассмотрим оставшиеся две планеты, пригодные для терраформирования. Это Эспада-4 и Эспада-3. Обе приблизительно одинаковы по массе и размеру, являясь планетами-близнецами. Расположены очень близко друг к другу — их разделяет всего тридцать два миллиона километров при максимальном сближении. Вращаются по параллельным орбитам, имеют идентичный период оборота вокруг звезды. Эспада-4 — триста пятьдесят четыре дня, Эспада-3 — триста семьдесят пять. Отделены от Эспада-2 поясом из астероидов. Спектральный анализ показал наличие в них таких же элементов, как в коре остальных планет системы, так что с большой долей вероятности можно предположить, что на месте пояса раньше существовала планета. Итак, — Айзен сделал паузу, — Эспада-4, Шиффер.

В воздухе появилось изображение планеты. По сравнению с другими, выглядела она небольшой. Ярко-зеленая, в белых завихрениях облаков, она напоминала игрушечный шарик. У Мизухо была пара таких — они хранились в старой тканевой коробке и доставались только по особым случаям. Когда Мизухо была в полном бешенстве. Кейго понятия не имел, какой гений решил, что нефритовые шарики успокаивают нервы и стабилизируют психику, но был ему до смерти благодарен — когда сестра доходила до точки кипения несовместимой с его, Кейго, жизнью, она медленно выдыхала и шла открывать коробку. Шары в ее пальцах вращались с феноменальной скоростью, тихо позвякивая. Кейго их ни разу не держал в руках, но от кого-то слышал, что внутрь нефрита запаяны колокольчики. 

Шиффер выглядел точь-в-точь как нефритовый шар. Более того — в его жидком ядре, как колокольчик, болталось второе ядро — твердое, состоящее из каких-то супер-тяжелых и тугоплавких металлов. Получалась огромная индукционная катушка с сердечником.

— Шиффер имеет разреженную, тонкую атмосферу, поэтому температура у его поверхности даже ниже, чем на более удаленном от звезды Гримме. Обусловлено это высокой концентрацией в верхних слоях летучих газов, которые уносятся солнечным ветром. В Исследовательском институте принято проводить оценку жизнеспособности планет в сравнении с покинутой человечеством Землей, но за две тысячи лет существования колонии наши технологии сильно изменились по сравнению с теми, что были у предков.

Голос Айзена мягко успокаивал. Кейго взглянул на таймер, прикидывая, сколько осталось до конца занятия, решил, что никаких тестов сегодня уже не будет, и успокоился. Он положил голову на скрещенные руки, устроившись на них, как на подушке, и стал слушать. Когда еще можно будет узнать что-то подобное, если основная информация по всем подходящим для жизни планетам доступна только командному составу? Курсантам-недоучкам такое не доверяют. 

— Атмосфера Шиффера имеет слоистую структуру. Верхний слой — сильно разреженные инертные газы, потом прослойка из азота, водорода и углерода. Кислород присутствует в незначительных количествах в виде скоплений водного пара. Азот и водород — преобладающие газы в атмосфере Шиффера. На нем постоянно идут аммиачные дожди. Из-за довольно высокого вращения планеты вокруг своей оси слои постоянно перемешиваются, и их трение рождает собой циклоны. Они не настолько сильные, чтобы захватить в свой оборот всю атмосферу, но их тяги достаточно для того, чтобы нисходящая воронка захватывала собой холодный воздух с верхних слоев атмосферы.

Изображение приблизилось — гигантские белые спирали расползались от полюсов, словно пожирая планету.

— На планете есть вода в жидком состоянии, но основные ее скопления находятся у полюсов. По нашим подсчетам толщина ледяных шапок превышает сотни километров. — Айзен улыбнулся. — Эта планета не слишком гостеприимна — холодный каменный мир. В породах много алюминия, меди и хрома, которые придают ей зеленый цвет. Детальных исследований не было, но скрининг планеты выявил наличие примитивной жизни. 

Голограмма развернула изображение чего-то, больше всего напоминающего огромные кусты из прозрачных палок. При еще большем увеличении оказалось, что это кристаллы.

— Знакомьтесь. Местные жители. По своей структуре они напоминают земные кораллы — растут колониями, предположительно — очень медленно. Распространены на планете повсеместно. Мы насчитали около сотни видов, и я уверен — их намного больше. Они не реагируют на звуковые, радио-, световые волны и радиацию. Вопрос наличия в них разума спорный, но... — учитель Айзен сделал паузу, — мы все знаем, насколько опасна может быть недооценка инопланетной жизни.

Айзен продолжил — он говорил про возможности терраформирования, что-то про нанесение плодородного слоя, про ионизацию атмосферы. Кейго не слушал — ему это казалось не слишком интересным. Жизнь на планете, когда под ногами есть настоящая твердая земля — не насыпка в жилой зоне, не просто переходы, не парк Тысячелетней истории, а именно настоящая земля, — представлялась странной. Интересно, каково это? Отсутствие нулевой гравитации, еда не по графикам, нефильтрованная вода и небо над головой. Последнее казалось самым удивительным. Кейго видел записи из архива, а ребенком, как и все дети, обожал аттракцион «Земля», имитировавший жизнь на старой планете, но — настоящее небо? Нечто над головой — такое далекое, ровное и спокойное, что кажется, будто бы ты в безопасности. Небо на Земле было голубого цвета — умиротворяющая глубина в пуховых подушках облаков. Свежий воздух, полный запахов, ветер... Настоящая атмосфера. Воображение буксовало — это казалось слишком необъятным. Когда покидаешь Каракуру, вокруг только бескрайняя черная бездна. В ней нет кислорода для дыхания, а газы настолько разрежены, что даже звук и свет движутся с трудом. Жизнь в космосе невозможна для человека, а вот холлоу — хоть бы хны. Астероиды, планеты, свободный дрейф. Эти твари жили даже в огненных коронах, в горящей атмосфере звезд. Около двухсот лет назад Каракура столкнулась с холлоу снова и попыталась избавиться от них, сбросив на звезду. Это не помогло — они вернулись, и только оружие Жнецов спасло колонию. Но пользоваться «Занпакто» очень сложно, а второе поколение постепенно уходит из жизни. Во всей Каракуре их осталось меньше двух с половиной тысяч, и почти все они — военные. Но сколько из них может пользоваться «Занпакто»? Кейго не помнил точную цифру, но вроде она была меньше двух сотен.

Кейго спрятал лицо в руках — а если они не успеют? Если их поколение не успеет вырасти до того, как холлоу снова нападут? Да, сто лет не было ни одного контакта, но военное положение в Каракуре не снимали. По сути, они все сидели в большой пороховой бочке и ждали, пока прогорит зажженный фитиль. 

Кейго боялся. Пусть его называли трусом, плевать — это не трусость, это просто здравый смысл. Против холлоу... что они могут сделать? Даже если они когда-нибудь долетят, если они спустятся на планету, построят на ней колонию, перед холлоу они останутся совершенно беззащитны. Под бескрайним небом, на поверхности планеты, отделенные только тонким слоем атмосферы, они будут словно еда на блюдечке, они никогда не окажутся в безопасности, пока существуют холлоу.

Уничтожить их. Уничтожить всех до единого. Все корабли-скопления, их родную планету, если она, конечно, существует. Уничтожить... интересно, возможно ли это?

Кейго осмотрелся — в темноте лица курсантов бледно светились, отражая свет голограммы. У них небольшой класс — вместе с сестрами Хоноками, которые всегда сидели одной кучей, пятьдесят восемь человек. Куниэда что-то быстро записывала за учителем, Нацуи и Огава сидели над планшетом, и Кейго сомневался, что они читают с него сжатый материал по теме. Возле основания кафедры в компании Хонок сидел Мизуиро. Его черная макушка выделялась среди остальных. Голубой блик скользнул по его лбу, окрасил щеки в мертвенно-бледный, отразился в глазах. Он смотрел на вращающуюся у себя над головой планету и Кейго впервые решил, что, наверное, жить на планете не так уж и плохо. Он был уверен — Мизуиро бы точно понравилось. Он любил вот так часами смотреть на что-то: голограммы далеких систем, отчеты миссий, новостные ленты, биотермальный реактор, похороны и бесконечная переписка, звездное небо. 

Кейго не знал, как, но Мизуиро достал пропуск в парк Тысячелетия колонии. В один из свободных дней они ходили туда смотреть на деревья. Было начало плодового цикла и почти все деревья стояли в цвету. Казалось, все ветви покрыты белой пеной, лепестки лежали шапками на переходах, рукотворных деревянных террасах, постоянно сыпались, медленно оседая, паря в воздухе. Деревня Тысячелетия была одним из немногих мест в Каракуре, где постоянно действовала гравитация — невысокая, почти в шесть раз ниже нормальной, но, несмотря на это, там были самые настоящие озера. Не гидросфера, а отдельные резервуары — с каменным дном и водорослями. Кейго так и не понял, как удерживалась в них вода. Они открыли защитный экран и поднялись к самому куполу, глядя на звезды. Каракура проходила мимо туманности с большим скоплением звезд, продвигаясь к одной из расположенных в ней галактик, и можно было видеть раскаленные клубы газа, мелкую белую крошку небольших звезд, яркие пятна звезд побольше, переливающиеся всеми цветами радуги галактики в отдалении. Даже с улучшенным зрением они оставались всего лишь пятнами в бескрайней черноте — Кейго знал, что это галактики с миллионами звезд, но не видел их.

На далекие галактики Мизуиро смотрел так же, как сейчас на голограмму. Третья планета системы Эспада отражалась в его глазах мягким голубым светом. Все что рассказывал про нее Айзен, Кейго прослушал — замечтался не вовремя. Судя по притихшему классу и мечтательному блеску в глазах девочек — рассказывал он что-то очень крутое. Даже Ичиго, который половину лекции проспал с открытыми глазами, поставив планшет на запись — Кейго видел горящий индикатор, — слушал внимательно, постоянно хмурясь. Кейго про нее читал — Тиа, планета-океан. Теплая, спокойная, с плотной атмосферой и широким озоновым слоем. Состав воды на девяносто процентов совпадает с земным океаном, открытых участков суши нет. Глубина океана — более трехсот километров. Предположительно — обитаема.

— На Тиа есть жизнь — в этом нет сомнений, — закончил лекцию Айзен и погасил голограмму. — Глубокое сканирование обнаружило большое количество звуковых волн и излучения различной природы. Под поверхностью океана существует целый мир, и мы не знаем его обитателей. Именно поэтому, несмотря на всё — Тиа меньше подходит для переселения, чем остальные две планеты. Возможно, со временем человечество могло бы познакомится с ее обитателями или же наладить с ними контакт, прося убежища до тех времен, пока не закончится терраформирование Гримм или Шиффер.

Над кафедрой появилась новая голограмма и Кейго вздрогнул. Холлоу — его принципиальная схема и 3D-модель в разрезе одной из пойманных и препарированных институтом Куроцучи тварей. 

— Встреча с холлоу научила нас, что порой сосуществование невозможно, — голос Айзена стал тверже. — Вы все знаете, что действия холлоу хаотичны, что в них отсутствует цель и хоть какое-то сознание. С ними невозможен диалог, а все попытки пойти на контакт окончились большими жертвами. Я надеюсь, что встреча с человечеством не станет для обитателей Тиа трагедией, а мы для них — врагами. Борьба за существование всегда служила толчком к развитию, она — двигатель эволюции. Под угрозой смерти человечество смогло преодолеть рубеж своей планеты и вышло в открытый космос. Постоянные стычки с холлоу стимулировали прогресс, привели человечество к генной инженерии и, как следствие, — к фотосинтезу. Но взаимное уничтожение — это не развитие. Рано или поздно оно закончится гибелью какого-то вида. Человеческий эгоизм твердит о том, что этим видом должен стать не он, но верно ли это? Мы не знаем мыслей холлоу, поэтому можем делать лишь односторонние заключения. И если это продолжится, — голограмма холлоу сменилась моделью планеты, — если мы продолжим выживать любыми способами, не станет ли человечество кем-то вроде холлоу?

Айзен сделал паузу и только тогда Кейго понял, что в аудитории стояла гробовая тишина. Не было слышно даже дыхания. Он пошевелился, и шорох собственной одежды показался ему оглушающим. Айзен поднял взгляд — теперь он смотрел на их ряд. Он улыбнулся, и Кейго стало неуютно.

— Все люди произошли от обезьян, все боги произошли от людей. Если мы, постоянно развивающиеся, однажды достигнем края, будет ли этот край землей обетованной или станет мутным забвением? Все зависит только от вас.

В аудитории зажегся свет, и курсанты зашевелились. Разом стало шумно — никто не говорил, но движение, глубокое дыхание, шорохи... Гнетущая тишина сменилась тревогой.

— На сегодня все. На следующем занятии мы рассмотрим оставшиеся планеты системы Эспада и перейдем к их спутникам.

Класс пришел в движение. Кто-то потягивался, послышались разговоры — парочка на два яруса выше обсуждала сегодняшний ужин, Ичиго разминал шею, Мизуиро опять уткнулся в свой браслет, не забывая улыбаться девчонкам. Стоило только учителю замолчать, как они тут же облепили его как мухи. Кейго слышал отрывки разговоров. Что-то там «да-да», «нет-нет», «юката — это здорово!..», и в том же духе. Если так и дальше пойдет, то идея погулять на фестивале провалится! Мизуиро точно бросит его ради девчонок. Даже гадать не нужно! Просто как обычно улыбнется, скажет «Давай в другой раз, Асано-сан», и уйдет. А ему что теперь, опять одному развлекаться?! Кейго возмущенно сверлил взглядом затылок Мизуиро. На него это не действовало никак — ноль внимания.

— Кейго, ты идешь? — Чад высился над ним молчаливой громадой, из-за него выглядывал Ичиго.

Делать было нечего. Кейго забрал планшет и вылез из-за парты. 

— Учитель, — голос Куниэды остановил его уже на входе. Кейго затормозил и вместе с ним — еще несколько курсантов. — Если система Эспады пригодна для жизни, то почему мы движемся к I-15? Расстояние до нее больше почти в двенадцать раз.

— Вот как, значит, информацию еще не пустили в общую информационную сеть, — Айзен что-то переключил на браслете и проектор заработал снова. Голографический экран развернулся, складываясь в очертания чего-то уродливого. Бело-серая масса, вся в наплывах материи, наростах, окруженная мелкими обломками породы. Кейго даже не понял сначала, что это, а когда присмотрелся — почувствовал тошноту.

Айзен ошибался — информацию уже открыли населению. Просто не все еще ознакомились с новым блоком. 

— Это корабль-улей холлоу. А это, — голограмма отдалилась, — система Эспада.

Знакомые шары планет неспешно вращались вокруг своей звезды. Голубым пунктиром был проложен путь Каракуры мимо нее, а на другой стороне системы висел корабль холлоу. Его неровная, размытая по краям масса казалась болезнью, поразившей звездную систему. Судя по лицам не успевших выйти из аудитории одноклассников — видели и слышали они про это в первый раз. Как хорошо, что у Кейго есть сестра, которая в рамках ежедневной программы поедания его мозга попутно вываливает кучу новостей.

— Для сравнения — размеры Каракуры, размеры спутника Тиа — Сун, размеры самой Тиа, размеры Ямми и размер корабля-улья.

Изображения появлялись последовательно, одно за другим, выстраиваясь в линейку. На фоне Тиа Каракура казалась маленькой, меньше чем ее спутник, а корабль холлоу... Он был размером почти с планету.

— Когда наши аппараты начали исследование UM, корабль уже был в ней. Мы не знаем, находился ли он там изначально, или холлоу прибыли в эту систему так же, как когда-то в Солнечную, — голос Айзена рассеивался в пустой аудитории, отражался от стен неприятным эхо. 

Громкий звук вырвал Кейго из оцепенения — Куниэда уронила брошюру. Айзен поднялся на пару ярусов, поднял книгу и протянул ее Куниэде. 

— Какой бы не была уникальной система Эспада, ей не стать новым домом для человечества, Куниэда-кун.

Кейго вышел из аудитории, не став дослушивать — у него было стойкое чувство того, что еще немного и у него лопнет голова. Или он расплачется. Как Куниэда.


	5. Chapter 5

Начало фестиваля Кейго пропустил — идти вместе с классом не было никакого желания, тем более что Мизуиро натуральным образом испарился. Кейго попытался с ним связаться, но тот не взял трубку. После десятого гудка Кейго сдался. Он клятвенно пообещал себе, что подождет пятнадцать минут, позвонит еще пять раз, и если Мизуиро не ответит, тогда он пойдет на фестиваль один. Купит себе вяленого кальмара, пакет с тайяки, яблоко в карамели, банан в шоколаде, порцию собы, а потом все это съест в темном месте. Ну, разве что яблоко оставит для сестры. 

К счастью, Мизухо сказала, что пойти на фестиваль не сможет. Сначала Кейго от этой новости готов был плясать на потолке — никаких подначек, пинков и злостного помыкания его личной свободой. «Подай-принеси»-Кейго на целый вечер превращается в «Делаю что хочу»-Кейго. Значит, можно не торчать в очереди к тиру, где он все равно не сможет выиграть никакой игрушки, даже спустив все деньги — стрелок из него не очень. И не будет глупого соревнования по ловле золотых рыбок — Кейго его терпеть не мог, потому как сравниться с Мизухо в этом искусстве было некому. Он лично видел, как она однажды выловила тридцать две рыбы за какую-то минуту. За минуту! Кейго покачал головой — нет, все-таки у него не сестра, а монстр. Очень злобный монстр, с которым случаются регулярные припадки ярости, когда очередной парень сбегает от такой неземной красоты и ангельского характера. Незадачливым ухажерам Кейго завидовал — сам он сбежать от Мизухо не мог.

Фестиваль без сестры представлялся сказкой в розовом сияющем ореоле. Чувство эйфории было таким сильным, что Кейго показалось, будто в воздухе кто-то распылил нейромодуляторы. 

Он высунулся из окна, свесился вниз. 

Центральный район жилой башни весь украсили фонарями. Они гирляндами поднимались по террасам, обвивали лестничные марши и смотровые площадки, свисали даже со старых труб системы. Центральный парк Каракуры и гора Памяти, с которой они с Мизуиро в обед наблюдали похоронную процессию, тоже расцвели фонарями. Их было так много, что казалось, вся геосфера Каракуры плывет в желто-оранжевом мареве, словно покрытая светящимся газовым туманом. Отдельные огни лавок и вспышки уличных фейерверков казались в нем звездами. Словно Каракура сама была далекой туманностью, в которой каждую минуту рождались и гасли звезды. 

Кейго засмотрелся — ему не хотелось двигаться с места. Училище после окончания уроков, пустое и тихое, успокаивало. Темнота в переходах напоминала о детстве, когда они после смерти родителей переехали в новый квартал и пытались сами наладить жизнь. Дом был полупустым, старым и скрипел от каждого движения воздуха. Они с Мизухо отмывали его неделю, а потом вместе из тряпья шили занавески, покрывала и скатерть. Вскоре Мизухо притащила откуда-то настоящее котацу. Они поставили пару заплаток, чтобы вата не вываливалась из одеяла, и так грелись. Электричество им провели только спустя какое-то время, поэтому Кейго запомнил — синюю теплую темноту переходов их дома и то, как сестра сидела с ним, пока он не засыпал. Сейчас это казалось невероятным — он никак не мог поверить в собственные воспоминания. Мизухо, она и правда была такой доброй? 

В носу защипало, и Кейго чихнул. Пора было куда-то двигаться.

Домой, или на фестиваль, или в комнату ВР-стимуляторов. Ключ он так и не отдал — не успел, так что никто не станет ругаться, если он решит потренироваться еще немного. Учителя все равно постоянно твердили, что в личное время все курсанты могут делать что угодно.

Кейго посмотрел на браслет — пятнадцать минут прошло. Он вызвал Мизуиро и смотрел, как сигнал уходит в никуда, прекращаясь на пятьдесят девятой секунде, не дождавшись ответа. И так пять раз подряд. Кейго вздохнул и вызвал сестру.

— Привет, — он неловко улыбнулся, но губы не слушались. Уже когда Мизухо сняла трубку, до него дошло, что он сделал.

— И? — Сестра, как всегда, была само дружелюбие. — Говори быстрее, чего нужно.

— Я тут подумал, — промямлил Кейго и из динамика послышалось плохо сдерживаемое рычание, — что должен принести тебе что-нибудь, так? Ты же занята, не сможешь пойти на праздник, ну и... расстроишься, если не попробуешь чего-нибудь вкусного. Что только на фестивале готовят.

Говорил Кейго быстро, запинаясь о слова. Вообще, он боялся, что терпение Мизухо лопнет и она сейчас повесит трубку, предварительно послав его куда подальше. Но сестра, к его удивлению, молча дождалась, пока он соберется с мыслями и скажет все.

— О, — протянула она, и Кейго понял: довольна! — Ну надо же, какой знаменательное событие. Мой брат-идиот наконец-то вспомнил о своей сестре. Признавайся, что натворил.

— Н-ничего, просто подумал...

— Хорошо, тогда что тебе нужно? — перебила его Мизухо.

Кейго едва не застонал.

— Да ничего мне не нужно! Я просто спросил, что тебе принести!

— И с чего такая заботливость?

Ну почему, почему она его всегда подозревает?! Разве он не может просто так сделать что-то хорошее? Он ведь клевый парень, внимательный, веселый, и вообще — любить и не нарадоваться, что есть он такой. Кейго с возмущением уставился на свой браслет. 

— Не хочешь, ничего не куплю! — возмущение придало смелости. Мизухо только хмыкнула. 

— Хочу тайяки и яблок. Купи парочку. А! Ещё кое-что! — не дала ему повесить трубку Мизухо. — Тебе ответственная миссия — пойдешь к Сакамото-джиджи и выловишь у него краснохвостку! Ты понял? Старый хрыч наверняка все себя от радости, что меня сегодня не будет, ну ничего... 

Говорить сестре, что поймать золотую рыбку, а уж тем более — краснохвостку, которая была самой крупной и дорогой, — он не сможет, было дохлым делом. Кейго покорно согласился, пробормотав извинения за свою неудачу заранее. Сестру они не впечатлили.

— Кейго, — позвала она его уже после прощания, — пообещай мне, что дождешься фейерверков.

— Конечно! 

Голографический экран погас. Кейго выключил браслет и оперся руками на подоконник. Внизу клубился праздник, а на сердце почему-то было легко-легко. Он подпрыгнул, наклонился пару раз, разминаясь, и хлопнул в ладоши. Вот так! Он пойдет веселиться, и неважно, что Мизуиро куда-то пропал! 

— Асано-кун? 

Секунду назад певшее от предвкушения, его сердце заледенело и камнем рухнуло в живот. Кейго пробило нервным потом — он медленно оглянулся, уже понимая, что его подпрыгивания видели.

Иноуэ-сан стояла в дверях — темный прекрасный силуэт на фоне светлого прямоугольника проема. В яркой юкате, с поднятыми в высокий хвост тяжелыми волосами, она казалась конфетой в хрустящей пестрой упаковке. Иноуэ зашла внутрь — по полу заклацали деревянные сандалии.

— Это был счастливый танец? — спросила она и нахмурилась. — На удачу, да? О, могущественные боги на рассветных небесах! Пошлите удачу рабу своему!

Она смешно тянула звуки, словно и правда молилась. Ее брови при этом забавно хмурились, а рот округлился — влажно и красно блеснули губы в свете фонарей. Кейго показалось, что он уснул. Иноуэ подняла руки, имитируя его движения. Только тогда Кейго понял, что она не шутит и не смеется над ним, а полностью серьезна.

— А ты не видел Тацки-чан? — спросила она раньше, чем Кейго собрался с мыслями — прижатая двумя слоями ткани высокая грудь сильно отвлекала его — ее молочные полушарья едва виднелись из-за расходящегося воротника юкаты. Пришлось помотать головой. Нет, Арисаву он не видел, и надеялся, что не увидит.

— А ты Мизуиро не видела? — спросил он в ответ. — Мы договаривались встретиться в семь, но он не отвечает. Я столько раз звонил! Мне так одиноко! Орихиме-чан, он меня игнорирует! А еще друг называется!

Тон получился даже более жалобный, чем ему представлялось. Иноуэ покачала головой и потянулась к браслету.

— Надо же, мне тоже не отвечает. Наверное, Мизуиро-кун занят или просто не слышит. Внизу очень шумно.

Не слышит вызова с браслета, на который приходят еще и боевые вызовы, и который вибрирует и разве что иголками в кожу не впивается, давая о себе знать? Ну да, как же.

Иноуэ тем временем щелкала в своем браслете.

— Тацки-чан тоже не отвечает. Может быть, они в «Гравитационной трубе»?

— Где?..

— О! «Гравитационная труба», — Иноуэ замахала руками, видимо пытаясь эту трубу ему нарисовать в воздухе, — в нее такой опускаешься, а потом пффу-у-у! Гу-бам! Фу-у-фур! И тебя выбрасывает обратно! 

— Ничего не понял, — честно признался Кейго. Но звучало устрашающе, впечатляюще и круто. А еще до него дошла одна простая мысль — он один, Иноуэ одна, оба они брошенные и потерянные... Видимо судьба сегодня решила отлюбить Кейго за все неудачи утра и послала ему билет в рассветные сады!

— О прекрасная принцесса, — Кейго раскланялся, ловко поймал Иноуэ за руку и, не разгибая спины, заглянул ей в глаза, приложив все свое очарование. — Звезды свели нас сегодняшним вечером, чтобы спасти от одиночества! Это точно Судьба!

Ручка Иноуэ в его казалась холодной. Она удивленно смотрела на него своими большими глазами — Кейго видел в ее зрачках отражение себя, светлый блик от окна, и...

— Какого черта ты тут творишь, Асано!

Под ребра с силой врезался кулак, да так, что звезды, летавшие до этого в голове, посыпались из глаз.

— Стой! Арисава, да стой! — он попятился, закрываясь. — Дай сказать! 

— Ты в порядке, Орихиме? Этот извращенец тебе ничего не сделал?

Отлично, он еще и извращенец. Кейго уныло потер ребра. Арисаве на него, конечно же, было плевать и никакие его объяснения она слушать не хотела. Облака розовой ваты с привкусом мечты, на которых Кейго возлежал минуту назад, паря в своем воображении над молочными долинами, почернели и осыпались пеплом. Никогда он не думал, что падать с воздушных замков так больно.

— Все хорошо, Тацки-чан, — Иноуэ с беспокойством выглядывала из-за плеча Арисавы и явно пыталась обойти ее, чтобы узнать, как он. Кейго уже от этого был готов расплакаться от счастья. Как назло, слезы появляться не хотели, поэтому щенячий взгляд пришлось делать без них.

— Все в порядке, Иноуэ-сан, — он небрежно оперся на подоконник. — Какой-то жалкий удар не может сбить меня с ног и помешать моей любви...

Развернувшись на пятке, Арисава без слов, без предупреждений и очень быстро, просто так, без повода и причины, впечатала свою ногу ему в живот. Кейго снесло к стене и немного оглушило.

— Пойдем, Орихиме.

— Но-но-но, Тацки-чан! Разве можно так? А если ты ему что-нибудь сломала? Асано-кун? Ты в порядке?

Иноуэ упиралась, оглядывалась на него, и Кейго выдавил из себя улыбку, сложив пальцы в ободряющий знак. 

— В полном!

— Я могу тебе еще и физиономию подправить, — пошипела сквозь зубы Арисава, и Кейго передумал подниматься на ноги. Пусть лучше уйдет сначала.

— Тацки-чан! Перестань! — Иноуэ одернула подругу и наконец-то отобрала у нее свою руку. Строгая Иноуэ-сан, которая защищает его… Кейго мечтательно вздохнул — за такое он бы согласился на еще один пинок. Арисава только хмыкнула, пожала плечами и вышла в коридор. Иноуэ шла за ней, но остановилась в дверях, теребя ремешок сумочки. — Если я встречу Мизуиро-куна, то скажу, что ты его искал.

— Да, спасибо. Хорошо повеселиться, — кисло улыбнулся Кейго и помахал рукой.

С благосклонностью звезд сегодня он явно ошибся.


	6. Chapter 6

Мешок с тайяки грел руки и сердце. Кейго шел по улице, прижав к себе пакет, и дожевывал уже вторую сладкую рыбину. От съеденного немного мутило — с расстройства он прошелся по всем продуктовым ларькам. Съеденная последней соба явно была лишней, а вяленый кальмар так и лежал в пакете поверх коробки с такояки. Если сестра вернется до того, как они остынут, то радости ее не будет предела.

Кейго дожевал рыбий хвост и вздохнул — он шарахался по фестивалю меньше часа, но казалось, будто он бродит по нему уже вечность. Как заблудшая душа, для которых тут повсюду были развешаны фонари. Вот только он душа неудачника, и вместо того, чтобы ориентироваться по огням, окончательно в них запутался. От непривычного красно-оранжевого света слезились глаза и слегка мутило. Все плыло, так что пол террасы, казалось, шатался под ногами. Кейго поставил пакет с тайяки на широкие перила и снова вздохнул — внизу, на нижних ярусах, танцевала группа девушек. На них были красные кимоно, а головы украшены красными цветами. Крупными, с нежными лепестками и длинным пестиком. Кейго не помнил, как они называются. 

У Иноуэ в волосах были такие же. 

На глаза попалась очередная афиша с рекламой фестиваля. Широкий черный круг напоминал о победе, одержанной тысячу лет назад, когда самые первые люди второй волны, предки нынешних Жнецов, истребили сошедшее с ума первое поколение. Кейго не знал, да и в общем доступе не было данных, о причинах войны и почему нужно было уничтожать всех квинси. Учителя говорили, что это было сделано ради выживания всей колонии, что другого выхода не было, потому как направленное излучение Реяцу ведет к необратимым изменениям в организме. Если вспомнить, что сто лет назад восемь Жнецов из-за этого излучения чуть не превратились в холлоу, то верилось охотно. 

Тайны истории и причины Кейго не сильно волновали. Он знал, что тысячу лет назад человечество выбрало путь, которым они все идут сегодня, война наконец-то прекратилась и в Каракуру пришел мир. Внешний корпус колонии покрыли дополнительным слоем брони и нарастили защитное ледовое покрытие, чтобы отгородиться от излучения Реяцу, а в память о первых людях они теперь каждый год празднуют фестиваль Тысячелетия, чтобы отдать дань уважения, почтить память и помочь душам предков найти покой. 

Это был единственный день, когда в Каракуре запускали фейерверки. Сестра была права — пропускать такое нельзя.

Кейго вздохнул и с безнадежной тоской взглянул на браслет — Мизуиро так и не ответил. Поганое настроение и не думало подниматься, не помог даже выигрыш в тире. Кейго сам не понял, как его туда занесло. Люди заметили его форму курсанта, и спустя секунду у него в руках уже было ружье. Попал Кейго с первого выстрела, а потом ошарашено слушал поздравления и принимал похлопывания по плечу. В подарок он выбрал большого черного медведя. Этот маскот уже год не сходил со всех плакатов, Кейго даже снилась его краснощекая, издевательски счастливая морда. Это чудовище лежало в пакете с контейнером собы и водяными шарами. Поймать краснохвостку у Кейго, конечно же, не получилось — он переломал с десяток сачков, прежде чем плюнуть. Оставалось надеяться, что зверюга умилостивит Мизухо — подобные штуки она просто обожала.

Танцовщицы внизу сменились барабанщиками — дробный ритм был тревожным и веселым одновременно. В своих белых шляпах с черным четырехлистником посередине они напоминали Кейго грибы. Скоро как раз сезон — метеопрогноз обнародовал график температур и погоды на месяц вперед, напоминая про смену сезонов. Скоро будет зима...

Мизуиро объяснял, для чего все это и почему так важно поддерживать постоянные колебания температуры внутри колонии, но Кейго эти объяснения помнил очень смутно. Вроде там было что-то про способность организма к адаптации и эффект теплицы. Было бы о чем беспокоиться — все равно их поколение, да и следующее тоже, не достигнут планеты, которую человечество сможет назвать новым домом. Они будут лететь, лететь, пока не умрут.

Неважно как они живут, чем, какими мечтами — в конце жизни все попадают в биореактор.

— Кейго? 

Он обернулся на свое имя — в паре метров стоял Ичиго. Кейго никогда не думал, что так обрадуется хмурой физиономии друга. От того, чтобы броситься ему на шею с объятьями, остановил только пакет.

— Ты что один тут? А где Мизуиро? — Ичиго оперся рядом на перила и тоже свесился вниз. Барабанщики как раз заканчивали очередной замысловатый танец.

— Понятия не имею, — честно признался Кейго. — Ты же знаешь его — вечно где-то теряется, пропадает, то туда, то сюда.

— То туда, то сюда? Понятно.

Он ухмыльнулся, разом напомнив о всех слухах, гуляющих по Училищу. Про драки, какие-то банды и прочую чепуху. Кейго на личном опыте знал, что это все бред. Просто Ичиго притягивал к себе людей. Всяких разных. Среди них попадались и те, с кем лучше никогда не пересекаться в жизни. Видеть его одного было непривычным, Кейго даже головой повертел, высматривая Чада, или Арисаву, или Исиду, или еще кого-нибудь. 

— Сестры притащили, — пояснил Ичиго. — Отец и они всю эту толкотню обожают. Целую неделю сидели на ушах. Пойдем-пойдем, пойдем-пойдем... Аааа, как обычно, короче.

Он достал пакет с соком и открыл клапан — остро запахло апельсинами. 

— Еле от них отвязался — Ичиго распластался по перилам, мрачно глядя на праздничное шествие. — Когда твой великовозрастный папаша лезет вместе с малолетками в «Гравитационную трубу», проще сделать вид, что ты его не знаешь, чем потом объясняться с охраной.

Ичиго замолчал, присосавшись к пакету с соком. На наслаждающегося праздником человека он походил меньше всего. В какой-то мере Кейго его понимал, даже чувствовал внутреннюю солидарность. Они молча стояли на перилах, наблюдая за сменой процессий — над улицей растянули сеть, через которую запускали в воздух окрашенные пузыри с паром. Напротив Кейго завис ярко-синий — он ткнул в него пальцем, и цветная пыльца брызнула во все стороны. Кейго проследил за летучей дымкой и присвистнул.

— Смотри-ка, — он поддел Ичиго локтем, показывая наверх.

Двумя ярусами выше, в черных праздничных кимоно, стояла семья Кучики — нынешний глава, прошлый и еще с пяток людей. Все с одинаково постными лицами. Такие, наверное, никогда и не улыбаются.

— Я слышал, что дед позволил убить собственного сына и его жену — только чтобы семейный позор не всплыл, — зашептал Кейго. — А внук теперь за все отдувается. 

Ичиго его не слушал — на тайны семьи Кучики ему было совершенно наплевать. На верхний ярус он даже не посмотрел — поболтал пустой коробкой, поморщился и вздохнул. 

— Надо идти искать этих остолопов. Надеюсь, они ничего не натворили.

— Да, я помню, какой во время съемки «Духи всегда с нами» вы устроили переполох, — Кейго расплылся в улыбке. — Ты был главной звездой, Ичиго.

— И каким это боком тут всплыл я?

— Камера, драка с охраной...

— Эти кретины не видели, что козырек больницы вот-вот обвалится. Я все-таки не настолько плохой человек, чтобы просто стоять и смотреть, как гибнут люди. Пока те разукрашенные клоуны включили бы своим мозги, спасать стало бы некого.

Он нахмурился еще сильней. Кейго покачал головой.

— Я тут все думаю... Процент смертности среди пилотов выше пятидесяти. Это ведь значит, что мы умрем на первом же вылете с вероятностью один к одному, — озвучил он свои мысли. Они крутились в голове уже вторую неделю, ровно с момента начала сдачи экзаменов. Первую десятку кандидатов уже отобрали. Ичиго в ней был. Выглядел он при этом таким спокойным, словно это нормально — жить наполовину, одной ногой в могиле. 

— Я лучше умру, чем позволю холлоу разрушить Каракуру, — на щеках Ичиго закаменели желваки. — Сто лет назад всего одна тварь пробралась в колонию. Всего одна, а до того, как Жнецы ее убили, она успела выкосить половину населения. Никто тогда даже подумать не мог, что «Занпакто» не сработают.

— Ну, — попытался сгладить все Кейго, — поэтому нас и создали, верно?

Говорить с серьезным Ичиго было еще хуже, чем с Мизуиро. С тем просто невозможно было общаться — все сводилось к шуточкам, а Ичиго... После таких вот разговоров с ним становилось плохо. Кейго старался не думать о том, что его ждет, но тут закрыть глаза не получалось.

— Кейго, — Ичиго смотрел вверх. Туда, где среди ночных облаков просматривался свод колонии, подсвеченный тысячами шаров всех цветов радуги. Когда газ в них остынет, они лопнут, осыпаясь цветной пылью. — Тебе не придется сражаться. Тебе, Иноуэ, Тацки, другим. Я защищу вас.

Под сводом лопнул первый шар.

— Ты думаешь, что-то изменится? Холлоу не нападали уже сто лет. Кто знает, появятся ли они вообще.

— Думаешь, что пронесет? Ты же слышал Айзена сегодня — мы к ним разве что не в пасть летим.

— А было бы здорово, — Кейго полез в пакет за маскотом и усадил медведя на перила, растирая ему красный нос. — Представляешь, какой кайф? Ты пилот, важная птица, всеми любим и обожаем, а холлоу нет. Живи и радуйся! Живи, живи, пока жизнь не закончится.

— Нормальная жизнь, да? Звучит круто, — Ичиго поставил пустую коробку из-под сока рядом с медведем и поднял руку, прощаясь. — Я бы не отказался.

Кейго попахал ему медвежьей лапой.

Толпа обтекала его, притирая все ближе к перилам. Кейго посмотрел наверх — семейство Кучики не сдвинулось с места. Их закрытые масками лица напоминали про Бессмертный совет и главнокомандующего, холлоу и близость конца беспечной студенческой жизни. С зимой всем курсантам нужно будет определиться с новым жильем, чтобы было поближе к военным отсекам, за каждым их них окончательно закрепят машину, они станут полноценными пилотами. Летать на Хранителе — это с ума сойти. Лет пять назад Кейго бы не поверил, что станет кем-то подобным. 

Ожил браслет — от звука входящего сообщения Кейго вздрогнул и чуть не выронил медведя. Предвкушая, что он скажет Мизуиро, Кейго открыл раздел входящих и разочарованно выдохнул. Сообщение о миссии — пополнение припасов, вылет через два дня. Прекрасно, его и еще семеро неудачников выкидывают в открытый космос.

Кейго застонал — да что же сегодня за день такой? Может быть, ему подписаться на гороскоп? Говорят, эта штука работает. «Звезды всегда с вами» от создателей «Духи всегда с нами» — кажется, Огава рассказывала, что ежедневный рейтинг — нечто потрясающее, и что экзамен она сдала именно благодаря ему. Кейго открыл рекламное окно и с сомнением посмотрел на страшного фиолетового кролика. Стоило ему занести палец, как браслет снова ожил — от неожиданности Кейго, вместо того, чтобы закрыть рекламу, дал согласие на подписку. Поздравительно-приветственными голограммами тут же завалило весь обзор. Кейго отмахивался от них, пытаясь рассмотреть, кто его вызывает — получалось плохо.

— О, выглядишь бодрым. Как всегда жизнерадостен, Асано-сан? 

Кейго захотелось взвыть. Он многое хотел сказать — какой Мизуиро нечестный, что он его бросил, что Арисава настоящее чудовище, а Иноуэ-сан — ангел, сошедший с небес, что его мутит от тайяки, что сестра его убьет, потому что он не поймал краснохвостку, что...

— Мизуиро. — В носу снова защипало. — Я уронил Кумамона.

— Прости, что?

— Кумамона! Я выиграл Кумамона! И уронил его! — Разглядеть, куда упала игрушка, было нереально. Кейго свесился по пояс, но это не помогло — туман внизу все густел, прохожие казались в нем неясными тенями. — Сестра убьет меня! Я же не поймал краснохвостку, а Сакомото-сан еще и издевался. Знаешь, что он говорил? Что если бы все рыбаки были такими же умелыми, как я, то он бы давно разбогател и поселился на море!

— На море никто не живет, даже старший командный состав, — Мизуиро улыбался.

Кейго вздохнул, выдохнул и снова вздохнул. Он сполз по перилам на пол террасы, подтянул к себе колени и спрятал в них лицо. Кумамон стал последней каплей. Все, на сегодня с него хватит.

— Асано-сан, ты сейчас можешь подняться на тридцать третий уровень?

— Нет, не могу. Я останусь здесь до самого утра, пока меня не найдут уборщики. Мое хладное и окоченевшее тело сгребут вместе с мусором и отправят на растопку в реактор.

— Молодых и здоровых людей не отправляют в реактор.

— Здоровье уже подводит меня. Серьезно, я чувствую смертный холод в затылке, мои руки каменеют...

— О, а я не знал, что все так плохо. У тебя снова приступ депрессии? Асано-сан, я ведь тебя сегодня предупреждал — девушки не любят, когда с ними не разговаривают.

Кейго не слушал. Он вообще-то был обижен до глубины души — часы показывали половину одиннадцатого. Он встретил праздник в полном одиночестве, да еще и с отбитыми ребрами. 

Связь погасла вместе с голосом Мизуиро. Вокруг толпились люди — они подходили к перилам, кучковались, задевали его ногами. Кейго даже не заметил, что свободное пространство образовалось только вокруг него, ему вообще было все равно. Он собирался дождаться фейерверков и пойти домой.

— Асано-сан, — позвал его голос Мизуиро. Он раздался прямо над ним, а потом свет заслонило тенью. Кейго открыл глаза и увидел Мизуиро. Он стоял рядом, немного наклонившись вперед. Подол юкаты едва прикрывал светлые колени — кожа на них золотилась в свете фонарей, словно посыпанная пудрой. Мизуиро присел рядом. От его внимательного взгляда стало неуютно.

— Что?

— Да так, пытаюсь понять, кто же ты такой, и куда дел моего друга, Асано Кейго. Он немного непутевый и постоянно громко кричит, — Мизуиро показал рядом с собой что-то ростом с ребенка. — Но он по-настоящему добрый, и на него можно положиться. Ты не встречал его? 

Мизуиро улыбался. Между его сложенных на коленях рук улыбался во всю ширь своей морды Кумамон. Кейго моргнул, но не помогло — перед глазами стремительно поплыло. Он заморгал чаще, попытался протереть глаза, но щеки и веки уже были мокрыми. Поэтому он просто подался вперед и потянул Мизуиро к себе. Тот не удержал равновесие и упал на Кейго. Он совсем не сопротивлялся — позволил сгрести себя в охапку и крепко обнять.

До сознания сквозь гул толпы и счастливую пелену с трудом пробился свистящий звук, сменившийся оглушительным грохотом — в небо запустили первый фейерверк. Он взорвался прямо у них над головами, затопив все ярким голубым светом.

— С двадцать девятого яруса тоже неплохой вид, — сказал Мизуиро и вывернулся так, чтобы сесть на доски террасы рядом с Кейго. Горячее живое тепло сначала обожгло, а потом утихло, оставшись в груди теплом родным и спокойным. Кейго не стал отвечать — он просто поднял голову вверх, смотря на то, как зажигаются и гаснут в нем рукотворные звезды. Быстро, ярко, осыпаясь горячими искрами. 

Так же, как человеческие жизни.


	7. Chapter 7

Свой первый вылет Кейго помнил смутно. Кажется, узнав о назначении, он не спал сутки, в результате пришел на стартовую площадку самым последним, умудрился забыть, что в зоне вылета отключена легкая гравитация, а потом — залажал стыковку. Как выяснилось, все его страхи были беспочвенными — на Хранителях они не отлетели от Каракуры и сотни километров. Вся задача миссии заключалась в сопровождении строительной бригады, которая занималась добычей руды в хвостовой части колонии, построенной через астероид. За две тысячи лет, которые существовала колония, запасы материала сократились на четверть — хватало встречающихся по дороге комет и астероидов. Сейчас они как раз приближались к такому — обломок породы барахтался на самом краю небольшой системы, так далеко от нее, что гравитационный радиус звезды практически не действовал. Ее солнце было очень маленьким, как сказала Йоруичи-сан, вообще удивительно, что звезде все-таки хватило массы, чтобы зажечься. 

Кейго смотрел на крошечную светлую точку на экране — она светилась немного ярче, чем остальные вокруг нее. Бескрайняя чернота открытого космоса поглощала свет, так что даже самые яркие звезды, вроде гиганта S-258, возле которого Каракура век назад столкнулась с первым со времен ухода из Солнечной системы скоплением холлоу, терялись и словно гасли. Кейго боялся космоса. Ему часто снились кошмары, в которых у его Хранителя заканчивался заряд частиц Реяцу и его относило в сторону от Каракуры — дрейфовать в открытом космосе, в полной пустоте, где только разреженные атомы и космическая пыль. Он медленно плыл в этой пустоте, постепенно иссыхая, пока его кожа не начинала отслаиваться кусками, пока мышцы не превращались в веревки, а глаза переставали видеть даже рассеянное излучение звезд. Совершенно мертвый и сухой, он плыл по инерции в неизвестность, словно высохшая гусеница в своем коконе, пока солнечные ветры и неожиданные потоки газа от взорвавшихся где-то вдалеке звезд не перемалывали его Хранителя на части.

В реальности космос совсем не впечатлил его. Кейго был разочарован, когда вылетел из шахты — он увидел знакомые по стимулятору конструкции над площадками перерабатывающих заводов, подвесные краны, кислородные дороги для перехода персонала. Все было того же серо-багрового цвета, что в виртуалити, скучное, вылинявшее. Звук внутренней связи в окружившей пустоте показался оглушительным, а махина Хранителя — слишком легкой. Она двигалась по малейшему касанию, отзываясь на мысли, и шипение системы конденсирования, сбрасывающей охлаждающую жидкость в градирни, странным образом успокаивало. В тот раз Каракура показалась Кейго огромной. Они поднялись над поверхностью колонии на несколько корпусов, но он так и не увидел края — толстые смерзшиеся наслоения окаменевшего льда или космической пыли, обломков породы и обшивки, покрывали Каракуру толстым панцирем. Небольшие кратеры от столкновения с мелкими астероидами напоминали о старой Луне — Кейго видел ее на картинках. Когда он опустился на поверхность, то ему показалось, будто она мерно вибрирует. Возможно, вибрация появилась из-за работы двигателей Хранителя, но Кейго запомнил другое — бескрайнее черное пространство космоса окружало его, прошитое белыми точками звезд, отрезанное на кромке горизонта ровной поверхностью Каракуры. Это было потрясающе.

Пожалуй, это был первый день, когда Кейго не пожалел, что поступил в школу пилотов.

На астероиде, куда их отправили, обнаружили воду. Задача выглядела простой — долететь до астероида, вырезать пласт льда, отбуксировать его обратно к Каракуре. Отправили две группы курсантов. В первую четверку вошли заучки и отличники — первые в рейтинге класса Исида и Куниэда, и Куросаки с Чадом, у которых был максимальный балл в летной практике. Вторая четверка — неудачники вроде него под чутким присмотром Цербера. С Арисавой Тацки отношения у Кейго, мягко говоря, не складывались. Вечно как-то так получалось, что он говорил что-то не то, делал что-то не то и вообще дышал как-то не так, от чего Арисава бесилась. Правда, в отличие от сестры, она хотя бы не распускала руки, чего не скажешь о Хоншо. Вот уж кто был настоящим демоном. Прочитав, с кем ему предстоит вылет, Кейго устроил показательную истерику, на которую Мизуиро не отреагировал никак. То есть, вообще никак. Прочитал бланк, пробил его штрих-код браслетом, считывая информацию и подтверждая прием сведений, и отдал его обратно девушке-статисту. Трагичные причитания Кейго о том, что он умрет раньше, чем сядет на Хранителя и вылетит с Каракуры, он проигнорировал. Такого равнодушия Кейго не смог вынести и пошел жаловаться Ичиго, которому в группу вообще достался Исида. 

На площадку Кейго плелся в самом плохом расположении духа. Мизиуро плыл рядом, копаясь в браслете. Переписывался с Хонокой. Только Кейго так и не понял, с которой из них — сестер Хонок было двадцать. Все пробирочные, с ускоренным курсом социальной адаптации. Физиологический возраст — восемнадцать, длительность жизни — пять лет. Вторая партия — еще младше, их выпустили в общество всего полгода назад. Генетика такая же, как у Кейго — усиленные физические данные, сверхчувствительные синапсы. Сам Кейго вышел из культивационной капсулы очень маленьким. Ему было всего пять. Сестру родители забрали домой за три года до него. Мизуиро рассказывал, что Третьи рождаются совсем рано, потому что их воспитывать тяжелей. Его мать работала в Лаборатории Селективной Разработки, поэтому ребенка забрала, едва тот достиг веса в семь килограмм. Кейго даже было интересно — каково это, расти с такого возраста? Наверное, это как очень долго-долго спать, а потом внезапно открыть глаза в совершенно незнакомом мире, где все по-другому, приходится дышать, говорить и есть. Из-за Мизуиро Кейго теперь думал про детей постоянно. Выкинуть из головы разговор на холме не получалось никак. Хотя бы потому, что дурацкое воображение рисовало совершенно невообразимые картины — вроде плавающего в голубой околоплодной жидкости Мизуиро, которого, как и всех Третьих, сразу же помещали за защитную мембрану, где держали до самых родов. Так уж получилось, что в Каракуре естественные роды проходили только у Третьих. Но Мизуиро... его подсвеченное голубоватым светом осунувшееся лицо под прозрачной маской, через которую подавалось питание и кислород, было кошмаром почище космической бездны. Скорей бы у него уже прошло определение! 

Браслет Мизуиро тренькул, оповестив о новом сообщении, и Кейго скосил глаза, пытаясь подсмотреть, с кем это он переписывается. С Мизуиро бы сталось флиртовать сразу со всеми Хоноками.

— Асано-сан, почему ты плывешь? — Мизуиро остановился так резко, что Кейго чуть не врезался в него. Он поднял взгляд и покачал головой, указывая пальцем на пол. — На тебе же контактные сапоги. Ты опять про них забыл?

Кейго прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать, что ничего он не забыл, просто ему до жути интересно, с кем опять Мизуиро переписывается прямо перед полетом — в то время как его лучший друг по его вине тут умирает от ужаса и мучается кошмарами! Кейго потряс головой и с понурым видом опустился на пол. Магниты тут же присосались к полу.

— Мизуиро, но неужели ты ни капли не волнуешься? Мы ведь в этот раз будем не рядом с Каракурой!

— Это всего сто восемьдесят тысяч километров, Асано-сан.

— Это дохрена много километров! Мы будем так далеко, что Каракуру не будет видно, а меня нервирует, когда мои глаза видят дом родной только на экране! И вообще, — Кейго понизил голос, — ты видел, с кем у нас вылет? Арисава и Хоншо. Да это все равно что попасть в одну яму с крокодилом и львом и ждать, пока они перегрызутся между собой, решая, чьим же обедом ты станешь!

— Ты никогда не видел ни льва, ни крокодила.

— Это образное выражение. И вообще, Мизуиро, почему ты так спокоен? Тебя что, совершенно не волнует, что в открытом космосе мы окажемся наедине с этими двумя мегерами?!

— Ну что ты, Асано-сан, я до глубины души возмущен тем, что когда мы останемся наедине, они будут рядом.

Пока Кейго с открытым ртом искал, что ответить, Мизуиро свернул окно сообщений и протянул руку, подтаскивая Кейго к себе. В коридоре было не так много места, поэтому, как только подошвы Кейго оторвались от пола, его повело в сторону, впечатав в Мизуиро. Их двоих отнесло к стенке, так что пришлось выставить руки вперед. Мизуиро остановился первым. 

— Не волнуйся, Асано-сан, — тихо сказал он, приподнимаясь на мысках, — я буду рядом и защищу тебя.

Его губы задели ухо, моментально вспыхнувшее — Кейго чувствовал, как полыхает его лицо — сердце колотилось бешено, а Мизуиро только улыбнулся, оттолкнулся, возвращаясь обратно к магнитной дорожке, и кивнул. 

— Пойдем, нас уже ждут.

На стартовую площадку они действительно пришли последними. До вылета оставалось еще минут пятнадцать. Кейго забрался в своего Хранителя и выдохнул — в кабине он чувствовал себя намного спокойней. Почему-то в тренажере все было не так, даже не смотря на то, что он точно копировал реальность. Кейго принюхался, вспомнив, что иногда людей успокаивают знакомые запахи, даже если им кажется, что ничем не пахнет. В его Хранителе пахло только смазкой, самой обычной синтетикой и охлаждающей жидкостью. Было бы удивительно, если бы от машины, только что вышедшей из-под рук техников, пахло как-то иначе. 

— Изменения в составе группы, — на мониторе появилось лицо Арисавы, слева от нее — лицо Мизуиро, квадрат Хоншо остался пустым. — Чизуру сегодня не сможет вылететь, вместо нее с нами будет Орихиме. Ее известили, будет через пять минут. Конец связи.

Она отключилась раньше, чем кто-нибудь успел что-то спросить. Кейго решил, что в рассветных садах кто-то всесильный и очень добрый наконец-то сжалился над ним и отсыпал благословления. Вылет вместе с Иноуэ-сан! На большом расстоянии от Каракуры они будут практически одни, возможно, во время полета их Хранители даже возьмутся за руки, или им вместе доверят устанавливать плазменный резак, или... Кейго уплыл в сладкие и невинные грезы настолько, что пропустил сигнал к готовности. Очнулся он только от рыка Арисавы, обещавшей оторвать ему голову, раз уж он все равно не собирается ей пользоваться. Кейго дорожил собственной головой. Тем более, что вылет был шансом расквитаться за целую неделю унижений в школе, когда каждый встречный считал своим долгом подойти и поздравить его с рекордом школы. Типа, такой результат даже сама программа, выставленная на прохождение худшего сценария, выдать не смогла. Кейго кисло улыбался в ответ и мечтал, чтобы пятьдесят лет его бесполезной жизни кончились как можно скорей и теплая утроба биореактора приняла его в себя.

— Асано, не тупи! — снова забурчала в динамике Арисава. 

— Я уже на стартовой и жду сигнала, вообще-то, — огрызнулся Кейго. На мониторе в левом углу горело четыре квадрата участников второй группы. Лицо Куниэды за стеклом шлема казалось еще бледней обычного — худое и угрюмое. Рядом с ней висел Исида, который явно тоже участвовал в конкурсе на самую кислую физиономию. Кейго так и не определился в том, кому бы он присудил победу.

— А мы чего ждем вообще? — наконец не выдержал всеобщего молчания Ичиго.

Справа зажглось окно командной связи. На желтой информационной ленте высветился вызов с мостика:

— Говорит координатор Сасакибе, — от голоса из динамиков веяло прохладой. — Прошу прощения за неточность в расписании. В связи с заменой курсанта Хоншо к вам приставили сопровождающего. Он прибудет к шлюзу через семь минут. Ожидайте. Информацию о руководящем операцией вам сейчас предоставят.

Окно мигнуло и побледнело.

— Что это значит? — Арисава нахмурилась. — У нас же миссия снабжения, зачем нам Жнец? 

— По моим данным, никакой активности холлоу в этом регионе не наблюдалось, — ожил канал Куниэды. — Перестраховка?

Исида нахмурился еще сильней:

— Они нас недооценивают. 

— Мы всего лишь курсанты, Исида-кун.

— Мы уже практически закончили обучение, на наших Хранителях стоит самая новая система ближнего боя. Иноуэ-сан, разве вы не верите в свои силы?

— А не много ли гонору, Исида? — встряла Арисава. — Напомни мне, кого с прошлого вылета тащили на буксире?

— Заткнитесь все, — Ичиго говорил не громко, но связь и правда заглохла. — Нашли темы для разговора, блин. 

По лицу Исиды было видно, что он собирается сказать что-то еще, когда на весь монитор развернулось окно командной связи. Девушку в черном комбинезоне регулярных войск Кейго узнал сразу — Кучики Рукия, младшая сестра Кучики Бьякуи, который после смерти своего деда, помимо службы в регулярных войсках, теперь являлся еще и главой Общественной палаты. Рукия обвела всех взглядом — свет внутри ее кабины преломлялся в стекле шлема, отражаясь в темных глазах. 

— Я буду с вами для охраны. За координацию миссии отвечает мостик.

Окно связи погасло.

— Ну, с нами поздоровались, теперь можно начинать, — Мизуиро улыбнулся и без всякого предупреждения выдал «Старт». 

Остальные Хранители, не сговариваясь, тоже запускали двигатели. Кейго решил не думать — он просто наклонил рычаги управления, выжимая их до упора.


	8. Chapter 8

После смазавшихся в одну сияющую полосу сигнальных огней космос оглушил своей чернотой. У Кейго на минуту закружилась голова — после запуска скорость резко сбрасывалась, запуская хвостовой двигатель для торможения. Желудок подпрыгнул к горлу — привычно и в тоже время нет. Кейго с тоской вспомнил виртуалити — несмотря на прямое подсоединение, гравитационные скачки в ней практически не чувствовались. В реальности перегрузки оказались хуже в десятки раз. 

— Асано, ты слишком близко к центру, — зашумел динамик голосом Арисавы.

— Да, сейчас... сейчас исправлюсь!

— Формация на девять. 

Все Хранители выстроились в ряд. Кейго занял свое место между Мизуиро и Иноуэ. Желтая сетка горизонта легла ровно с первого раза, что было удивительно — держать равновесие на одной позиции у Кейго получалось хуже всего. Он повернул рычаг, протягивая руку Хранителя для сцепления. Сердце билось где-то в горле, расплавляя мозг в счастливом осознании — еще немного, и он полетит в одной формации с Иноуэ-сан. Они будут лететь, взявшись за руки, навстречу холодным звездам, до свиста в ушах, до перехода третьего перегрузочного предела, до...

— Асано-сан, у тебя слабое сцепление, держись крепче, — голос Мизуиро вырвал из грез. Кейго поспешно сдвинул реле в нужное положение.

— Да, прости.

— Все хорошо, Кейго-кун, у меня тоже сегодня первый вылет.

— Иноуэ, у меня нет слов... Сначала были брошенные котята, потом старые игрушки, а теперь это?

— Но, Тацки-чан, это же правда мой первый вылет.

— Да-да, и именно поэтому постарайся не влипать в неприятности.

— Тогда Иноуэ-сан нужно держаться подальше от Асано-сан, — голос Мизуиро был безмятежней дневных суток. — Ходят слухи, что его волны притягивают неудачу.

— Я думал, мы с тобой друзья, Мизуиро! — Кейго даже возмутиться не успел толком — канал связи перекрыло красной полосой:

— Создаем формацию, — Исида как всегда — цедил слова словно через силу. — Начало миссии через полторы минуты. Отсчет пошел.

Романтичный настрой сняло как рукой, когда все Хранители собрались в круг, смыкая строй. Двигатели на частицах Реяцу натужно гудели, удерживая машины в одном положении. Кейго машинально глянул на уровень частиц и успокоился — еще немного, и двигатель Реяцу достигнет своей максимальной мощности. Секунды до старта текли медленно, словно в гравитационном радиусе черной дыры. С началом миссии разговоры не по делу прекратились — даже на ближнем рубеже имелся риск появления холлоу. Эти твари за последние годы научились отлично прятаться, не говоря уже про виды, скрывающие свое излучение. Как раз стычки с такими были смоделированы в летном стимуляторе. Последний уровень, обязательный для сдачи. Тот самый, который не смог пройти Кейго и который уже сдали все остальные. Интересно, почему его вообще отобрали на эту миссию? Среди лучших курсантов школы Кейго чувствовал себя не просто белой вороной, а увешанной праздничными бубенцами белой вороной с коровьими рогами. Присутствие с ними Жнеца не успокаивало, а только нервировало. 

Кейго посмотрел на иконку связи с Кучики Рукией. Несмотря на общую формацию, на видовой панели она стояла отдельно от них, характеристика машины и пилота были скрыты. Кейго попробовал вызвать информационный лог, но получил в ответ «Доступ к информации только пилотам регулярных войск». На самом деле это тоже было обманом — информацию могли получить только старшие чины. 

Пилотов регулярных войск из тринадцати отрядов Готея и пилотов Хранителей разделяло не только назначение и цвет формы. На всех машинах Жнецов стояла программа «Занпакто», второе поколение оружия против холлоу для людей второй волны генной модификации. Система считалась совершенной и использовала целых три ступени сложности — базовая, Ши-Кай и Бан-Кай. Последних было наперечет — в информации для населения имелся список пилотов, владеющих Бан-Кай, но всё остальное оставалось тайной, покрытой мраком. «Доступ к информации только членам старшего командного состава», как-то так. Но у Кейго и свои глаза имелись — как только они вылетели с Каракуры и сблизились, стало понятно, что у отправленной с ними Кучики оружие типа Ши-Кай. Кейго с опаской смотрел на длинное лезвие из трафаретной стали — тоже технология второго поколения, создано на основе плацентарной массы холлоу — так же, как и она, меняет свою форму в зависимости от количества пропущенных через нее частиц Реяцу и синхронизации с синапсами пилота. Дать программе залезть в твой мозг — у Кейго от одной мысли об этом мурашки бежали по коже. Слухов о сошедших с ума Жнецах, которые начинали разговаривать со своими машинами, давать им имена и утверждать, что те живые, хватало. Мизуиро даже как-то поделился мыслями о том, что именно из-за участившихся случаев сумасшествия пилотов и запустили проект третьего поколения людей, чья модификация в корне отличалась от первых двух.

Какие у них были различия с остальными, кроме особенностей синапсов и появления Третьих, Кейго понятия не имел. Он кучу раз сталкивался что с пилотами регулярных войск, что просто с людьми прошлого поколения, но принципиальной разницы не видел. Разве что черная форма выделялась слишком ярко.

Кейго хотел посмотреть, как будет уменьшаться вдали Каракура, но вместо этого он смотрел на экран — восемь синих треугольников, означавших Хранителей, группой отдалялись от Каракуры. Сочным зеленым рядом с ними выделялся треугольник Жнеца. Конечная точка их пути, одиночный астероид, болталась посредине черного экрана как жирный красный крест, соединенный с Каракурой тонкими пунктирными линиями. Кейго смотрел на уменьшающееся с каждой минутой расстояние — счетчик пролистывал километры. От ста восьмидесяти тысяч осталось меньше половины, а запас частиц почти не уменьшился. Кейго включил внешние сканеры, выводя изображение на боковую стену кабины — астероид в приближении оказался сферической формы, неправильной, немного скошенной с краю. Поверхность отливала сине-голубым и казалась выщербленной.

— Какая странная эрозия, — зашелестела внутренняя связь, Кейго с трудом узнал голос Куниэды. — Это не похоже на следы от падения метеоритов. Что думаешь, Исида?

— Было предположение, что это бывшая карликовая планета. Мы сейчас в квадрате между двумя солнечными системами — I-09 и I-23. В обоих преобладают газовые гиганты, гравитационная картина очень нестабильная.

— Мы же на краю туманности? 

— Именно. Очень активный участок с множественным кометообразованием. Именно поэтому Каракура сейчас идет на высокой скорости.

— Думаешь, комета могла утянуть за собой планету?

— Почему бы и нет, если она была на краю системы? Если планета находилась на максимальном удалении от своей звезды, то когда она пересеклась с кометой, чья масса оказалась больше ее собственной, ее могло вытащить за предел гравитационного радиуса...

Кейго закатил глаза — от заумной беседы его уши сворачивались в трубочку. Он бы с радостью отсоединился, но они уже почти прилетели.

— До цели тридцать тысяч, — сказал он просто чтобы обозначить свое присутствие. — Эй, вам не кажется, что здесь совсем не весело? Маленькая планета в открытом космосе, оторванная от своей системы. Одинокий потерянный ребенок... а мы хотим распилить ее на куски, чтобы потом растопить...

— Асано, заткнись.

Даже иконка Арисавы казалось мрачной. Кейго поежился.

— Она действительно выглядит печальной.

Эфир погрузился в гробовую тишину. Кейго даже показалось, что он ослышался, но нет — на мониторе четко выделялась иконка последнего говорившего: Кучики Рукия. Молчание затягивалось, становясь неприятным. 

— Кучики-сан, а вам нравятся планеты? 

У Кейго отвисла челюсть — Мизуиро напрямую обратился к Жнецу. Просто так. Как к однокурснице. Остальные, включая Кучики, тоже шокировано молчали. Ну, Кейго так показалось. Лично он все еще не мог поверить в то, что отчудил его друг. Он надавил на канал личной связи и зашептал:

— Мизуиро, ты с ума сошел?

— В чем дело, Асано-сан? Ты опять боишься?

— Нет! То есть... Да не об этом сейчас! 

— Тогда я не понимаю, Асано-сан, чего ты так переживаешь. Мы уже почти прилетели.

С этими словами он отключился, зато ожила общая связь:

— Простите, я задумалась над ответом, Мизуиро-сан, — ее голос и правда звучал как-то растерянно. — Наверное, да, нравятся. Когда я была курсантом, моим любимым предметом было терраформирование.

— О, вам повезло пройти обучение до того, как его сняли с общей программы. Завидую вам, Кучики-сан, — Мизуиро продолжал болтать как ни в чем не бывало. — Мне всегда было интересно, чем отличаются программы второго и третьего поколения.

— Нам не дают такой информации. Но капитан Укитаке раньше преподавал в Академии, он рассказывал, что после запуска третьей волны многое поменялось.

— Капитан Укитаке? Вы его знаете? 

— Да, я в его отряде.

— А у нас основные лекции ведет капитан Айзен. 

— О! Он очень много знает, даже отказался от работы в Институте, чтобы стать пилотом Жнеца!

— Даже не представляю, как потом работать со своим преподавателем... 

— Тяжело. Он будет постоянно припоминать плохое поведение.

Кейго захотелось себя ущипнуть — Кучики улыбалась. Нет, это было нормально, конечно, она могла улыбаться, но... но что творит Мизуиро?! Беседа перетекала в какое-то светское русло, а Кейго хотелось закрыть голову руками и спрятаться под приборную панель. За какие-то пять минут они с Кучики болтали так, словно были знакомы по меньшей мере половину жизни. К разговору потихоньку подключались и другие — Арисава и Иноуэ-сан. Девочки вливались в разговор как-то совсем просто. У Кейго тоже чесался язык от вопросов — почему к ним приставили Жнеца, как давно Кучики пилотирует, отличаются ли казармы Готея от других казарм регулярных войск... да многое. Кейго почти решился, когда система оповестила о том, что они достигли нужной точки.

— Кучики Рукия лейтенанту Сасакибе, — с переходом на официальную речь тон Кучики разительно изменился. — Докладываю — к месту назначения прибыли.

— Хорошо. Начинайте торможение.

— Есть.

Заглушенные еще на подлете двигатели запустились с обратной тягой — счетчик отражал сброс скорости, но Кейго все равно казалось, что они летят слишком быстро. Цифры сменялись с такой скоростью, что их едва можно было различить.

В динамик ударил голос Арисавы:

— Хранители, разбить формацию.

— Есть разбить формацию.

— Начинаем снижение, — отдал приказ Исида.

Когда Кейго нажимал на реле, у него дрожали руки — большие металлические ладони Хранителя разжались, разрывая сцепление. Немного тряхнуло — почти неощутимый толчок, Кейго выровнялся почти сразу и тут же сдал назад. Хвостовые двигатели заработали, выбрасывая в разные стороны клубы раскаленного газа. Призрачно-голубой свет частиц Реяцу затопил ближнее пространство. В нем поверхность карликовой планеты, и без того светлая, показалась выбеленной, с фотографически яркими тенями. Земля приближалась слишком быстро, Хранителя начало крутить в гравитационном мешке турбулентности. Кейго казалось, что он вот-вот развалится на части вместе с машиной. Он закрыл глаза, считая про себя секунды.

— Асано-сан, — линия личной связи ожила, разворачивая лицо Мизуиро на весь экран. — Асано-сан, отпусти кнопку первой передачи и включи тумблер. 

Кейго хотел что-нибудь сказать, но вместо этого издал какой-то жалкий сдавленный писк и предпочел отвести взгляд, делая то, что сказал Мизуиро. Сил смотреть в его спокойное лицо не было никаких.

— Все хорошо, Асано-сан, — тот улыбнулся. — Мы уже прилетели.

Мизуиро отключился за секунду до того, как ноги Хранителя коснулись поверхности планеты, или астероида, или что это такое. Машину тряхнуло, внешние датчики забили клубы каменной пыли. Когда помехи улеглись, Кейго увидел остальных.

— Отряд Хранителей прибыл на место назначения. — Голос Исиды звучал в динамиках отстраненно, словно с другого конца галактики. — Начинаем миссию по добыче полезных ресурсов.


	9. Chapter 9

Куниэда оказалась права — поверхность планеты местами выглядела странно. Словно большая окаменелая губка. Она не крошилась под ногами Хранителей, так что было больше похоже на то, что это какой-то минерал, испаряющийся под действием звездной радиации. В кратере, который являлся главной точкой в их миссии, грунта вообще практически не имелось — толстые слои белого льда едва прикрывала мелкая каменная крошка такого же голубого цвета, как и вся земля этой планеты. Издали она казалась красивей — вся в неглубоких выбоинах, переливающаяся всеми оттенками сине-голубого с редкими прожилками желтого цвета. Скопления льда расползались по ее поверхности, с отдаления в пару километров похожие на огромные игольчатые звезды. Все-таки это был планетоид — так сказала Куниэда после того, как закончила анализ минералов. От этого знания Кейго не было ни жарко ни холодно, но Куниэда говорила про кратеры с таким увлечением, что перебивать не хотелось. К тому же, не так часто с Кейго заговаривали девушки, чтобы он теперь демонстрировал, что ему неинтересно. 

— Все равно не понял, как так получилось, что с нее не испарилась вода. — Кейго в который раз замахнулся, примериваясь, куда вогнать лезвие. Болтовня не мешала устанавливать плазменный резак. Огромный металлический штырь никак не хотел вбиваться в породу и постоянно выскальзывал из рук. Они вырезали, наверное, уже десятый кусок, но приноровиться никак не получалось. Над головой пролетел Жнец Кучики — она отделилась после приземления, сказав, что будет патрулировать над внешней стороной планеты. Хранители поделились на группы. Первая отправилась за минералами, а вторая разбилась парами по периметру кратера, в котором были обнаружены запасы воды. Кейго попал в пару к Куниэде. Не сказать, что она была худшим вариантом — к тому, что их классная заучка, заполучив доступ к драгоценным камешкам, начнет болтать так, что ее будет не заткнуть, Кейго был морально готов с самого начала. В первые минут пять он вообще не мог вставить ни одного слова, потом ляпнул что-то про кратеры и, видимо, ляпнул что-то правильное. Потому что после этого Куниэда оживилась и пустилась в рассуждения.

— Лед в системах появляется в основном от комет. — Свой плазменный резак она поставила ровно и с первого раза. — Планетарный лед обычно состоит из тех же элементов, из которых состоит планета... Асано-кун, держи ровнее! Если ты будешь вбивать его под углом, он не войдет.

— А, да... хорошо... То есть, вода в кратерах — это потому что именно сюда шандарахнулась когда-то комета?

— Вероятней всего.

Резак наконец-то встал ровно. Куниэда кивнула и предупредила:

— Я запускаю лезвие.

Штырь мелко завибрировал — секунда, и между зафиксированными металлюгами развернулось тонкое плазменное лезвие. Цветом оно напоминало местную породу, только светилось ярко, как и почти вся техника, использующая излучение Реяцу в качестве энергии. Кейго перехватил штырь как можно аккуратней, стараясь не выбиться даже за миллиметр рекомендуемой области ухвата — толщина лезвия резака была максимум пара микрон, но несмотря на это (и свою полупрозрачность), материю оно резало с легкостью. Причем любую, будь то органика или сверхпрочные сплавы. Кейго знал, что такими резаками проверяют прочность брони Хранителей и Жнецов, чтобы выявить уровень сопротивления ударам холлоу. На Жнецах броня была посильней, но вроде как на последнем поколении Хранителей прочность искупалась способностью наращивать композитную броню прямо в ходе боя. Вот только для использования этой функции необходимо было активировать и освоить «Фуллбринг». Хотя бы базового уровня.

— Опускаем, держи ровно.

Резак вгрызся в цельную породу, разламывая на куски лед. Крошка брызнула во все стороны, а слежавшаяся пыль от вибрации поднялась в воздух, засоряя обзор. Возможно, именно поэтому Кейго не сразу понял, что что-то пошло не так. Резак в его руках заходил ходуном, не поддаваясь, лед под ногами сдвинулся и поехал куда-то вниз, так что Кейго чуть не потерял равновесие — вовремя сработали поддерживающие подушки, — а потом он услышал крик Куниэды. Тот ударил по ушам, почти разрезал сонный шум открытой связи, распиливая сознание красным. Кейго лихорадочно дернул рычаг, пытаясь удержаться на ногах и одновременно понять, что происходит, когда в его кабину что-то врезалось с такой силой, что Хранителя отбросило назад. Экран окончательно пошел серой рябью, а в следующую секунду его с размаху шандарахнуло о противоположную стену кратера.

Кейго потерял сознание. Происходящее погрузилось в темную плотную массу, расцвеченную случайными воспоминаниями и когда-то сказанными фразами. Они вспыхивали ярко, оставляя за собой светящиеся следы, похожие на облака раскаленного газа, завивающихся хвостами галактик. Кейго плыл по изогнутому рукаву огромной спиралевидной галактики, а над его головой, мелко дрожа, вспыхивали и гасли звезды.

— Ха-ха! Вы только посмотрите на этого бездельника! Сдать экзамен на пилота!

Дедушка Хасимото трепал его по голове так, что Кейго едва удержался на ногах. Ему было немного дурно после теста, кожа на голове зудела, в носу хлюпало и вообще он подумывал расплакаться, но останавливала сестра. Она светилась ярче дневных ламп и впервые была довольна. Мизухо крепко взяла его за руку и подтянула к себе, наклоняясь. Ее пальцы нежно вплелись в челку, расчесывая непослушные пряди, приглаживая. Они у нее были такие же теплые, как у мамы.

— Я горжусь тобой, Кейго, — сказала Мизухо. За ее спиной ярко зажглись вечерние лампы, по случаю праздника задвинутые в красные плафоны.

Весь квартал, а особенно их улица, праздновал то, что Кейго сдал экзамен в школу пилотов. 

— Теперь ты будешь летать, — Мизухо вытащила из нагрудного кармана красную ленту с подвеской — родительская, она сняла ее с мамы перед тем, как пришла похоронная служба, чтобы забрать тело. — Как родители, среди звезд.

Неясные тени толпы смыкались вокруг Кейго, в ней он едва различал лица — соседи, знакомые торговцы, бабушка из лавки тайяки, уличная ребятня. Кто-то настойчиво дергал Кейго за одежду, он опустил глаза и увидел мальчишку — тот улыбался, его глаза сияли:

— Ты дашь мне порулить Хранителем, братик? 

— Да! Покатаешь нас?

— Тшш, перестаньте! Дети! Дети...

— Он еще не пилот...

— ...но станет им.

— Летать это так круто! Ты увидишь холлоу!..

— .. у них зубы бывают длинной в километр.

— Не бывает совсем безопасных мест...

— ... какое счастье, что я дожила до дня, когда и нашем квартале появился пилот!..

— Кейго... 

— ... Кейго...

— Ты защитишь нас?..

— Удачи тебе, Кейго!..

— ...будь осторожен, Кейго.

— Кейго...

— ...Кейго...

— Кейго! 

— Очнись, очнись! Кейго! 

Крик окрасил его имя красным, стерев пыльные краски родного квартала. Резкий звук предупреждающего сигнала вгрызся в теменную кость острой болью, приводя в чувство. Он глубоко вздохнул, закашлялся и открыл глаза. Черный мир перевернулся бездной космоса, запятнанной точками далеких звезд. Кейго попробовал подняться и потянул рычаги. Машина завибрировала, развернулась со скрипом. Бок тут же пронзило острой болью — Кейго с охом схватился за бок и с удивлением посмотрел на окрасившуюся красным ладонь. Кровь? Его? Откуда? Вся кабина мигала красным светом опасности, эфир шумел — весь забитый криками, звуками стрельбы и ревом. Низким, на самом краю слышимых частот. Утробный гул прокатился по всему планетоиду, и у Кейго все внутри перевернулось — он знал этот звук. Холлоу, на них напал холлоу! Но откуда? Что вообще происходит? 

Кейго быстро защелкал кнопками, выводя на экран данные — его Хранитель был поврежден. Не слишком критично, но удар перебил подводящие трубки, а значит, герметизация кабины нарушена. Медсправка настойчиво показывала повреждения мягких тканей — он напоролся на рычаг, когда его Хранителя ударило об стенку кратера, — стекло шлема треснуло, а кровь из рассеченной брови заливала глаз, постоянно затекая в рот. Кейго слизывал ее, лихорадочно переключая параметры — ему нужно заставить Хранителя двигаться, иначе он труп, просто труп. Машина поддалась не с первого раза — загудел двигатель Реяцу, набирая мощь. Кейго вздохнул с облегчением, когда система запустила таймер достижения максимальной мощности. Сканеры оказались повреждены, так что Кейго пришлось переключиться на внешние камеры. Картинка фокусировалась плохо, а когда она наконец-то устаканилась, у Кейго кровь застыла в жилах.

Он лежал у самого края кратера, метрах в трехстах от места, где были они с Куниэдой. А между штырей резака ворошилось, разбрасывая вокруг себя куски породы и льда, огромное чудовище. Кейго знал, что не бывает одинаковых холлоу, что каждый по-своему уникален, что их плацента наращивает массу произвольно, принимая самые причудливые формы, но все равно оказался не готов. Нечто черное, практически не различимое на фоне неба, шевелилось, выковыриваясь из породы, издавая леденящий душу тоскливый вой. Длинные ленты щупалец колыхались над кратером диковинным цветком, скручиваясь, разлетаясь, соединяясь и распадаясь на еще большее число щупалец. Судя по всему, Кейго отбросило к стене одним из таких — он посмотрел на таймер, это случилось всего полторы минуты назад, его вырубило на считанные секунды, но и этого твари хватило, чтобы вылезти почти полностью. 

Мимо понесся Хранитель — по номеру Кейго узнал Исиду. Тот завис над холлоу в полукилометре и выстрелил. Концентрированный пучок частиц Реяцу врезался в самую гущу щупалец без какого-либо результата. Холлоу плавно развернулся в сторону Исиды — к нему метнулся с десяток щупалец, обгоняя друг друга. Кейго уже почти видел, как они прошивают насквозь броню Хранителя, когда им наперерез метнулась еще одна машина. Мелькнуло плазменное лезвие, рассекая сразу несколько отростков. Хранитель зацепил Исиду и вместе с ним вылетел в безопасную зону.

— Жить надоело, придурок?! — заорала связь голосом Арисавы. — Отступаем! Тут холлоу! Давайте, шевелитесь!

— Если хочешь бежать, то беги! — Исида разорвал формацию и снова прицелился.

— Приказ центра, — трещал динамик голосом лейтенанта Сасакибе, — Всем курсантам немедленно покинуть квадрат. Повторяю, всем курсантам немедленно покинуть квадрат.

— Где Мизуиро?

Перед глазами плыло. Кейго боялся даже шевельнуться. Твари, если она его заметит, хватит и одной секунды, чтобы разорвать Хранителя на куски.

— Асано, ты живой?! 

— Да вроде... 

Эфир замолчал и Кейго понял в чем дело — его машина повреждена, и он лежит почти под боком у холлоу, который пока по какой-то счастливой случайности не заинтересовался им. Остальные юниты летали над кратером по широкой дуге, отвлекая на себя львиную долю внимания. 

— А... а где Куниэда? — голос не слушался. Кейго поморщился и попытался заклеить рану на боку скотчем. — Мы были вместе, она...

— Она... она у холлоу.

— Что? 

Кейго показалось, что он ослышался. Нет, это не могло быть правдой. Куниэда же один из лучших курсантов. Если ее отбросило в сторону, так же, как его... Пиликнул сканер, выводя ближнее изображение холлоу. Причина, по которой Кейго оставался в живых, оказалась страшной — в толще щупалец, именно там, куда стрелял Исида, виднелся Хранитель Куниэды. Как в дурном сне Кейго смотрел на то, как ловко, будто бы он всегда это делал, холлоу вскрывает кабину, как щупальца обвивают Куниэду — она не двигалась, видимо, была без сознания, как и он недавно, — как они поднимают ее над костистой массой, как раскрываются лопатообразные зубы, обнажая темный провал рта. Щупальца дернулись, подтаскивая добычу к зеву, и в эту минуту Куниэда очнулась. Кейго видел, как дернулась ее рука, а потом эфир забило диким криком. Долго, слишком долго он смотрел как холлоу пожирает его одноклассницу — она полностью скрылась в чреве холлоу, его челюсти сомкнулись и только после этого сигнал ее скафандра пропал. Это все случилось слишком быстро, и минуты не прошло. 

— Да что же это... — Кейго первым нарушил тишину, разрывая шокированное молчание. 

Плацента холлоу пошла волной, трансформируясь. 

— Асано, уходи оттуда! — закричала Арисава и выпустила полный залп с ручного оружия. Четыре ракеты, одна за другой, воткнулись в голову холлоу, выпустив ненаправленную радиацию. Его голова вздулась, пойдя пузырями, и лопнула, как гнилая тыква. Кейго знал, что это только отвлечет тварь — от уничтожения плаценты холлоу ни жарко ни холодно, до тех пор, пока маска цела, тварь будет регенерировать и трансформироваться. 

Кейго показалось, что его сознание отключилось полностью — он с трудом дышал, сходил с ума от боли, но руки его не слушались — они жили своей жизнью, нажимая кнопки, оживляя систему, сдвигая тумблеры и реле. В тот момент, когда щупальца, застыв на минуту, резко выстрелили в его сторону, Кейго взлетел, выравниваясь. Всё в наплывах живой органики, с костяными наростами, щупальце царапнуло обшивку, пройдя совсем рядом с кабиной. Время замедлилось, распадаясь на кадры. Доля секунды — разворот, еще одна — щупальце разочарованно клацает по стенке кратера, еще — хрупкая порода рушится, разламываясь на куски, поднимая клубы пыли, еще — Кейго отбрасывает к вершине. Он пролетел мимо Арисавы, едва не задев ее, и завис сбоку.

— Г-где остальные? — успел спросить он у нее до того, как с другого края планетоида появилось пять ярких точек — другая группа.

— Вы в порядке? — первое, что спросил Ичиго. Его машина летела впереди на полной скорости. — Тацки, что тут у вас? Что...

Ичиго замолчал на полуслове — холлоу попал в визуальную зону его сканеров. 

— Где Куниэда?

От его спокойного голоса Кейго вздрогнул. 

— Ичиго, ее...— Арисава не договорила. Кейго видел на экране, как она закусила губу, и опустил голову. Он не мог вспоминать, не хотел... Почему вообще все так получилось, почему именно с ними? Это ведь просто ресурсная операция, планетоид так близко к Каракуре, что система слежения должна была обнаружить холлоу задолго до его приближения, они за первым кругом защиты... Так почему? 

— Ичиго! Ичиго, стой! 

Кейго открыл глаза — Хранитель Ичиго резко сбросил высоту, заходя по кривой дуге к холлоу. На подлете он выпустил еще три ракеты, а потом перешел на ручное оружие. Несколько щупалец попытались перехватить Ичиго, но только скользнули по обшивке. Его Хранитель каким-то образом проскочил между ними, подлетев почти к самой пасти холлоу. Сканеры даже на максимальном приближении не могли показать, что там происходит. Все потонуло в клубах пыли и вспышках выстрелов. Облака раскаленного газа рассеивались быстро, их сменяли новые, а последний выстрел снес с твари половину черепа.

— Что он делает? У него же нет косы, — прошептала Арисава.

— Идиот! 

Юнит Кучики, заложив крутой вираж, резко сбросил высоту. Кейго в жизни не видел, чтобы так пилотировали — Жнец, втянув боковые лопасти, на полной скорости падал на планету. На холлоу. У самой поверхности она резко затормозила, свернув в сторону, по прямому курсу на холлоу. Только пар от испарившегося от тяги сопел льда поднялся. В нем мелькнуло бело-голубым развернутое лезвие косы. С первого же залета Кучики срезала половину щупалец. От воя твари заложило уши — система еле выдержала такое сильное звуковое колебание. Когда перестало трясти и рассеялся дым, Кейго увидел, что происходит внизу. У холлоу оказались не только щупальца. Его плацента успела трансформироваться — две огромные лапы поймали Хранителя Ичиго и с легкостью смяли его. Холлоу бы наверняка разодрал его пополам, если бы не Кучики, в последнюю секунду полоснувшая косой наискось. Кейго никогда не видел, как работает оружие Жнецов, но даже без активации Ши-Кай выглядело впечатляюще. Лезвие прорезало большую часть слоев плаценты, обнажая истинное тело холлоу. Белая маска напоминала кость. Лезвие застряло в ней, и секундной заминки, которая была нужна Кучики, чтобы выдернуть его и снова замахнуться, твари хватило — она замахнулась, отшвыривая от себя юнит. Жнеца протащило по поверхности, относя к месту, где до этого валялся Кейго. 

— Я за ним, — это были первые слова Чада, которые услышал Кейго с самого утра. Не дожидаясь ответа, он начал снижение, когда ожила командная связь.

— Жнец Кучики понес тяжелые повреждения, Хранитель Ичиго не подлежит восстановлению, курсант Куниэда мертва. — Голос лейтенанта Сасакибе немного дрожал. — Всем оставшимся возвращаться в Каракуру. Хранителя Кейго взять на буксир. Уходите оттуда.

— Куросаки-кун, — голос Иноуэ-сан в повисшей тишине звенел. Казалось, что ей было невыносимо больно. — Куросаки-кун, ответь!

— Это бесполезно, Орихиме, — Арисава развернула свой юнит, занимая позицию. — Формация на шесть.

Кейго развернул свой юнит, занимая свое место в строю. Внутренняя связь монотонно бубнила приказы — очистить квадрат, с Каракуры выпущен отряд Жнецов, место для боя оставить незанятым, приоритет на возвращение и бла-бла-бла. Голова гудела, а бок горел так, словно его облили кислотой. Кейго было больно дышать. Он так и сидел — прижав руку к боку, стараясь придержать ребра. Ему казалось, что стоит вдохнуть чуть сильней, и они прорвут кожу, скафандр и так и будут торчать, пока ему бок не зашьют листовой биосталью — до тех пор, пока не вырастят новые ткани.

Они почти заняли позиции для формации, когда все опять пошло не так. 

— Прости, Арисава-сан, — Мизуиро улыбался как всегда — безмятежно, мягко, так что его длинные ресницы почти ложились на щеки. Связь со щелчком погасла — он вывел свой юнит из общей сцепки, обрубив каналы. Хранитель Мизуиро камнем рухнул в кратер, почти до последнего виража повторяя полет Кучики. По связи громко ругалась Арисава, Исида нарушил строй и снова взлетел на позицию, сообщив, что он ждет полторы минуты, после чего активирует свой «Лихт Реген», а Кейго просто не знал, что ему делать. Он был опустошен — в голове не укладывалось все происходящее. Смерть Куниэды, Ичиго, то что сейчас делал Мизуиро. Зачем он так? Почему он так с ним? 

— Не бросай меня, — одними губами сказал Кейго, смотря как щупальца холлоу оставляют в покое юниты Ичиго и Кучики, реагируя на Мизуиро. Он всегда был отчаянным, совершенно сумасшедшим. Полностью. Про таких говорят — тотальный отрыв башки. Кейго каждый раз замирал от ужаса и восторга одновременно, наблюдая за Мизуиро. Подойти к Куросаки Ичиго, главной головной боли всего потока, и его громиле-дружку Чаду? На глазах у всей школьной банды? Просто чтобы мило представиться, поздороваться и предложить свою дружбу? Да, конечно, а почему нет? Швырнуть газовый баллон? Взорвать завал, не дожидаясь строительной бригады? Спокойно принять предложение от лаборантов двенадцатого отряда на экскурсию, в то время как здравомыслящие люди шарахались от одного упоминания этих лабораторий, не то что рассматривали предложение о последующей работе в них? Миллион и один случай, которым не было конца. Полностью закрытый, ничего не рассказывающий о себе, своих мыслях, переживающий все в одиночестве, Мизуиро только недавно стал понемногу втягиваться в окружение. Кейго знал, почему это произошло. Из-за Ичиго. Только после появления его в их классе все изменилось. Только с ним Мизуиро стал наконец-то немного человечней.

Кейго сжал зубы — он все понимал. Он должен был поступить так же. Рука сама протянулась в реле, отключая связь.

— Прости, сестра, — Кейго обеими руками взялся за рычаги, направляя своего Хранителя вниз, туда, где между щупальцами лавировал Мизуиро. 

Он не успел совсем немного — каких-то полкилометра, когда щупальца все-таки догнали юнит Мизуиро — они просто обвили ноги Хранителя, раскрутив, и с силой запустили его в стену.

— Мизуиро! — Кейго рванул к краю, уже понимая, что не успеет поймать его в полете. Внизу что-то клацнуло — щупальце, оно обвило ногу Хранителя, тормозя. Кейго извернулся и активировал плазменный резак, разрубая щупальце, выкручивая скорость на максимум. Он сбросил балласт, чтобы отвлечь холлоу от себя.

— Мизуиро, хватайся! — Хранитель Мизуиро мигнул, принимая сигнал, и протянул руку. Кейго не знал, как ему удалось поймать сетку координат, как он зафиксировал точку, как смог стабилизировать гидравлику — все вышло само собой — он просто протянул руку, хватая Мизуиро. Машина впервые слушалась его так, словно была его собственным телом. От сцепления тряхнуло — не сбавляя скорости, Кейго стал набирать высоту, вытаскивая их обоих из зоны поражения. Что произошло дальше, он не понял. Больше всего это было похоже на взрыв. В спину ударило волной, подбрасывая их над кратером. Яркая световая вспышка вывела из строя все видовые датчики, а когда они наконец-то снова заработали, Кейго увидел Жнеца.

Он изменился — машина словно увеличилась, боковые лопасти разбухли, опорные ноги вытянулись, а голова с кабиной стали острыми, напоминая толи клюв, толи огромный зуб. Жнец почернел, напоминая причину, по которой форма всех служащих в Готее была черной. Жнец поднял оружие — длинный серп неярко светился голубым. Сканер Кейго выдал ошибку при попытке провести анализ — интенсивность излучения и количество затраченных частиц Реяцу зашкаливали. Их было так много, что образовывалось вакуумное давление — порода вокруг Жнеца рушилась. 

— Ты пожалеешь, что напал на моих друзей, — голос Ичиго Кейго бы узнал из тысячи, вот только почему он шел с иконки Жнеца? Индикатор Кучики по-прежнему горел красным, показывая критичные повреждения, сам Кейго светился желтым, юниты Ичиго и Куниэды были зачеркнуты. Кейго окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. 

— Ичиго в Жнеце? — удивленно спросил Мизуиро и тут же закашлялся. Мокро, с надрывом. Этот звук вывел Кейго из ступора, он обернулся к Мизуиро и запустил сканер, чтобы понять, насколько сильно тот пострадал, когда снова что-то вспыхнуло. Эта вспышка оказалась намного сильней первой — Кейго показалось, что датчики просто выгорели. Грунт под ногами поплыл мелкой крошкой, которая медленно поднималась в воздух, трескалась, лопалась, превращаясь в пыль. Вакуумное давление Реяцу было настолько сильным, что у Кейго затрещала кабина — видовое стекло пошло трещинами, но выдержало. 

Все прекратилось так же резко, как началось — давление и свет пропали. Пропал и холлоу. На месте, где сидела тварь, остался кратер непонятной глубины. Жнец стоял на самом его краю, развернутое лезвие программы «Занпакто» мертвенно блестело в отраженном свете, машин Ичиго и Куниэды не было видно.

— Вот так заварушка, Асано-сан, — хрипло сказал Мизуиро. Его лицо в канале личной связи выглядело непривычно бледным, осунувшимся, но у Кейго отлегло от сердца, когда он увидел его живым.

— Мизуиро, ты меня напугал, — сказал он почему-то тихо. Хотелось потрясти этого придурка, как следует обнять его и надавать по голове. Кейго так и не понял, чего ему хочется больше. Мизуиро закашлялся — стекло его скафандра окрасилось кровяной пылью, и только тут до Кейго дошло — он же не видит повреждения, потому что Мизуиро отключился от сети. Контакты только-только сработали, показывая ситуацию — пятьдесят процентов, повреждение правых ноги и руки. Кейго пробило холодным потом, когда Мизуиро застонал. Сначала сдержано, а потом громче, почти крича — система его Хранителя пыталась выправиться, чтобы помочь пилоту.

— Кейго, — выдохнул он и закатил глаза. Потерял сознание. Его иконка наконец-то появилась на общей панели, полностью окрашенная в красный.

Кейго было плевать на все — спустившихся и окруживших его Хранителей, подлетевшего Ичиго в Жнеце, который аккуратно нес с собой раненую Кучики, на голубые точки прибывшего спасательного отряда. Он так и не разжал рук, бережно защищая кабину Мизуиро, пока их вытаскивали из завала и поднимали над планетоидом. Перед глазами с пугающей быстротой сменялись проценты, показывавшие уровень жизнеспособности пилота. Шестьдесят три, шестьдесят два, шестьдесят, пятьдесят девять... Пожалуйста, пусть все как обычно зависнет на пятидесяти девяти, пожалуйста...

— Кейго?

Он не ответил. Самый кошмарный день в его жизни и не думал кончаться. Холлоу, Куниэда... это все не имеет значения, если Мизуиро умрет. Как он будет жить после этого? Без него? 

— Асано, ты жив? — юнит Арисавы приблизился вплотную, так, что через видовое стекло было видно ее саму в кабине. Ее голос звучал устало и взволнованно, а глаза за стеклом шлема выглядели больными, огромными. Почему-то это стало последней каплей.

— Пожалуйста... — голос Кейго срывался с хрипа, переходя в крик. — Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь... Спасите Мизуиро!

Показатель жизнеобеспечения упал ниже пятидесяти девяти. На экране мигало предупреждение — пилот Хранителя в критическом состоянии, связь потеряна.


	10. Chapter 10

«Нападение на экспедицию по добыче полезных ископаемых!». 

«Один курсант погиб!».

«Холлоу появился впервые за сто лет!».

Кейго свернул окна новостной ленты. За прошедшие три дня не изменилось практически ничего — вся Каракура только и делала, что обсуждала случившееся. У медблока выставили караул от желающих узнать все из первых рук. Произошедшее запретили обсуждать — неважно, с одноклассниками, родственниками или возлюбленными. Секретность высшего уровня, только для старшего командного состава. Так сказала женщина со спокойным лицом, которая принимала их на летной палубе. Кейго тогда не слушал почти — хватался за ее белое хаори медика, наброшенное прямо поверх формы Готея, и твердил, что с ним все в порядке. Он хотел быть с Мизуиро, видеть, что с ним, сам убедиться, что все хорошо, что он не опоздал.

Хранитель летел слишком медленно, стыковка тянулась мучительно долго. В какой-то момент Кейго потерял сознание, а когда открыл глаза — увидел над собой спокойное лицо.

«Все хорошо, Асано-сан, мы позаботимся о вас», — сказала она и положила свою руку Кейго на лоб. 

Спросить, что с Мизуиро, он не смог — рот перекрывала дыхательная трубка, а всю правую сторону своего тела он не чувствовал: она была закрыта в защитный кожух с наноцитами. На глаза попался медицинский экран с дефрагментацией его тела — поврежденных участков оказалось больше, его даже подключили к искусственному легкому. 

«Все хорошо», — повторяла эта женщина до тех пор, пока Кейго не отключился.

Он провалился в мутную пелену, наполненную красным светом, жаром, который сменялся холодом, размеренным писком машин и быстрыми переговорами. Закрытые щитками лица докторов напоминали об аварии, унесшей жизни его родителей и наградивший Мизухо искусственной ногой. 

Он открыл глаза и увидел над собой незнакомый потолок. Вокруг было очень светло, горько пахло озоном и камфарой. Кейго приподнялся на локтях — получилось с трудом. Локти утопали в мягкой подстилке, а свет с непривычки резал глаза. Он лежал в глубокой люльке, обернутый в ультрафиолетовую пленку. Она напоминала мелкую тканевую сетку, только намного более мягкую, плотную, словно нити в ней пружинили. Нити эти были пропитаны аккумулирующей ультрафиолет жидкостью, которая собиралась в клейкие капли в узелках сетки. Кейго едва смог выпутаться из липкого кокона, когда над ним заверещала сирена. Через мгновение вошла медсестра, всплеснула руками и убежала куда-то, зовя доктора. 

Так Кейго познакомился с Уноханой Рецу — это она принимала раненых курсантов на палубе. То, что их взялся лечить капитан Готея, казалось чем-то невероятным. Тем более — сама Унохана. Поговаривали, что она была одним из первых детей второй волны, что лично участвовала в Тысячелетней войне, что именно она одобрила проект фотосинтеза, когда пришлось решать дальнейшую судьбу Каракуры. Сколько ей было лет, никто не знал. Глядя в спокойные темные глаза, Кейго видел в них свое отражение и понимал — много, просто чудовищно много. 

«Я же говорила, что с вами все будет хорошо, Асано-сан», — Унохана улыбнулась, и у Кейго пропало какое-либо желание дергаться куда-то из лечебной капсулы. 

У него оказалась повреждена часть внутренних органов. Долю печени и часть тонкого кишечника пришлось вырастить заново, потому что как только его вытащили из Хранителя, система жизнеобеспечения машины отключилась, а в рану попал воздух. По сути — фигня. Он пробыл в отключке чуть больше суток, в капсуле его оставили еще на одни, пока ткани окончательно срослись, чтобы можно было вывести из него наноцитов, потом перевели в обычную палату. Двойная норма воды, лампы для фотосинтеза и недельный паек раз в день — вот и все лечение. Кучики лежала в соседней палате — отделалась еще легче Кейго. Ей срастили ключицу и часть ребер, остальное затянулось к утру следующего дня. Все же регенерация у Жнецов была потрясающей. Их медицинские карты были засекречены, но слухи ползли. О том, что пилоты Жнецов выживали даже если их разрубили почти пополам, что их ткань имела такие же способности к регенерации, как плацента холлоу. Это все из-за излучения, чем больше накапливаются частицы Реяцу, тем сильнее меняются ткани, становятся пластичными. Говорили даже, что Двенадцатый отряд специализируется исключительно на модификациях тела и съел на них не одну собаку. Еще говорили, что происшествие столетней давности, из-за которого восемь офицеров Готея чуть не стали холлоу и теперь сладко спят в криозаморозке — вина бывшего капитана Двенадцатого отряда. Его то ли сослали, то ли разжаловали, то ли он лежал теперь вместе с результатами своего неудачного эксперимента в одной камере, Кейго так и не понял — история постоянно менялась, и каждый рассказчик был убежден, что именно его версия правильная. Сам же он старался не расспрашивать — еще решат, что он вынюхивает засекреченную информацию, и все тогда. Прощай, карьера пилота, сестренка, да и сама жизнь. Знакомиться с биореактором раньше времени Кейго не хотелось.

Он еще раз пересчитал в голове все известное о Жнецах. 

Регенерация, почти вечная жизнь, способность к накоплению частиц Реяцу — они были монстрами. Как вообще кто-то из простых людей, вроде него или Мизуиро, сможет их заменить в борьбе с холлоу? Кейго никогда особо не возникал против властей, но сейчас он был готов согласиться с пацифистами в том, что они просто зря отправляют на тот свет людей. Окончить школу только для того, чтобы стать обедом холлоу? Да вы шутите. 

Кейго обновил новостную ленту. На него выпрыгнуло объявление об интервью с капитаном Айзеном и капитаном Двенадцатого отряда Куроцучи. Научный диспут о том, что послужило причиной появления холлоу. Ниже шло маленькое известие о том, что похороны курсанта Куниэды назначены на понедельник. То есть, через три дня. 

Похороны... Процессия в белых одеждах, именная лента вместо тела, новое имя на металлических плитах Памятного холма. Кейго передернуло и замутило — он выключил браслет и подтянул к подбородку колени, накрываясь одеялом с головой.

Куниэда ему снилась. Стоило только закрыть глаза, как воспоминания возвращались. Черная бездна с бессчетными звездами, белые щупальца твари и маленькая фигурка в них. Холлоу поедал Куниэду — разрывая на части, просто перекусывая пополам, забрасывая себе в глотку не жуя. Его плацента текла, вспухала пузырями, оплавлялась и принимала очертания человека. Щупальца склеивались, становясь волосами, черные провалы под маской напоминали глаза. А потом коса Ичиго вгрызалась в уродливую маску холлоу, и та разлеталась на куски, обнажая удивленное лицо Куниэды. Чистое, без единой царапины, с родинкой под левым глазом. Она непонимающе смотрела на занесенное над собой лезвие, потом на свои плечи, перерастающие в уродливые копошащиеся щупальца, и заходилась криком. Она просила убить ее, и Ичиго опускал косу. Кейго казалось, что на его Жнеце в этот момент тоже появлялась маска.

Он просыпался с тошнотой. Горлом шла кислота и горечь — он послушно проглатывал все, что ему приносили, чувствуя, как вот-вот лопнет его живот. Неужели раньше люди ели так часто? раз в день? или даже больше? И куда оно все помещалось? Кейго тошнило едва переваренной едой и желчью, а медсестры уговаривали продолжать есть. Его пищеварительный тракт должен начать работать, приспособиться к живому телу, поэтому ему нужно было есть. Иначе грозила смерть от истощения — или искусственные органы. Последнего не хотелось до темноты в глазах. Кибернетические части — это самый простой и быстрый способ вернуться в строй, но представить, что внутри него будет что-то искусственное, как это будет чувствоваться, Кейго не мог. Сестра говорила, что вообще не ощущает разницы между искусственной ногой и настоящей, это же утверждал и Мизуиро. 

Он пришел в палату Кейго почти сразу, как тот очнулся. Живой, все так же улыбающийся, он поднял вверх искусственную руку и пару раз согнул пальцы.

— А ты знал, что сейчас протезы делают усиленными? Я могу поднять тебя одной рукой, Асано-сан.

Он еще болтал о чем-то, а Кейго все смотрел и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Он был виноват, настолько виноват, что никакими словами извинений не передать. Мизуиро заметил его взгляд и только покачал головой.

— Ну что это за выражение, Асано-сан? Все в порядке, я сам захотел кибернетические конечности.

— Но почему?!

— Выращивать новые слишком долго.

Сказал как отрезал. Кейго даже не нашелся с ответом. Если уж с его повреждениями прописали неделю лазарета и обязали потом еще месяц появляться для наблюдений, то что уж говорить про Мизуиро. Ему пришлось заменить всю правую руку до самого плеча. Ключицу ему оставили собственную, а вот часть артерий — заменили. С ногой — то же самое. Всё, включая тазобедренный сустав, теперь стало металлическим. Сплав, из которого делали протезы, был такой же, как в Хранителях. Мизуиро даже пошутил, что теперь он со своей машиной практически одно целое. На пятьдесят процентов. Еще он подтянул наверх шорты, обнажив шарнир, на котором нога крепилась к телу, и разрешил потрогать. Большой металлический шар был прохладным и гладким.

— Круто, — в итоге заключил Кейго. 

— Ага, — Мизуиро улыбнулся. — А еще у меня теперь десять пальцев. Смотри.

До этого казавшиеся цельными, пальцы его правой руки внезапно распались веером. Мизуиро поднял их к лицу и пошевелил. Смотрелось жутко.

— Я попросил еще создать прямое подключение, — Мизуиро сдвинул пластинку на запястье и вытащил из него провод. — Это вставляется в специальный разъем, и я как бы становлюсь Хранителем. Еще не пробовал, но должно быть здорово. 

Опасность слияния с операционной системой его явно не волновала. На все тоскливые напоминания Кейго о том, чем заканчивали пилоты Жнецов, чья программа изначально предполагала прямой контакт с системой управления, Мизуиро только улыбался. 

Интересно, а сегодня он придет? 

В лазарете было ужасно скучно. Несмотря на существенные плюсы в лице симпатичных медсестер, возможности целыми днями заниматься ничегонеделанием и свободный доступ в общую сеть, Кейго готов был лезть на стену. Он чувствовал себя странно, не в своей тарелке, и еще более ненужным и бесполезным, чем обычно. Никакого ожидания вылетов, никакой школы с ее экзаменами и тренировками. Лежи себе под лампами, ешь и разлагайся. Вынужденный отдых больше походил на списку. Кейго даже начинал думать о том, что стоило попросить себе искусственные внутренности. Мизуиро говорил правду — новые выращивать слишком долго, а с механикой никогда не бывало никаких проблем. Можно даже программы себе поставить, или вшить в сетчатку сканеры — питания от кибервнутренностей бы хватило.

Вспомнился лог загрузки «Фуллбринга». С прямым подключением к системе синхронизация синапсов не требовалась. Достаточно просто подходить для системы. Кейго даже знал, что часть курсантов, у которых уровень синхронизации был ниже, чем у него, пошло на этот эксперимент. Его проводили в Двенадцатом отряде, под повсеместное неодобрение общественности. Хотя кого это теперь волнует, если холлоу объявились снова?

Лампа над входной перегородкой мигнула, оповестив о посетителе. За отъехавшей в сторону дверью оказался Ханатаро — один из докторов дневной смены. Кейго так и не понял, за какие таланты его поставили следить за отделением интенсивной терапии, потому что на вид тот выглядел еще большим неудачником, чем он сам. Ханатаро замялся в дверях и уставился на Кейго так, словно тот должен был прочитать его мысли. Контакт явно не задался — хотя бы потому что встраивание телепатического модуля было уже века так три как под запретом, Ханатаро вздохнул и наконец-то сказал:

— Асано-сан, вам сейчас нужно будет одеться и пойти со мной. Я знаю, что ваш срок реабилитации еще не подошел к концу, я пытался убедить, отговорить, но... — он запинался и говорил все быстрее, будто боясь не успеть. — Это из-за Кучики-сан. Ее способность к накоплению Реяцу так и не восстановилась, мы поддерживаем искусственно нужный уровень, но частицы все равно собираются слишком медленно.

Он замолчал и снова вздохнул.

— Я не должен был этого говорить, — оповестил он потолок и Кейго мысленно выругался.

«Ты уже это сказал!».

— Понимаете, все очень серьезно...

«Если все так серьезно, то какого холлоу ты мне все это рассказываешь?!».

— Кучики-сан могут разжаловать из пилотов, а Куросаки-сан... с ним сейчас идет разбирательство, возможно, даже суд. Его хотели забрать в Двенадцатый для изучения, но капитан Айзен высказался против, а Унохана-сан его поддержала.

«Отличные новости, и почему мне об этом никто не сказал?».

— Вы сейчас под следствием, так же как Мизуиро-сан и все, кто был на миссии, но не волнуйтесь! Вам ничего не угрожает! — Ханатаро попытался улыбнуться, и лучше бы он этого не делал — получилось жалко и жутко одновременно. 

«Как я могу не волноваться, когда выясняется, что я тут, оказывается, под домашним арестом?!».

Кейго сглотнул. Кажется, пять минут назад ему было скучно? Пожалуй, он передумал. Он просто хотел скорее выписаться и вернуться в школу, а не вляпываться в дерьмо. Под виноватым взглядом Ханатаро Кейго вылез из своего кокона и стал одеваться. Это давало хоть какое-то время на размышление. 

В том, что с ним хотела поговорить служба безопасности, не было ничего удивительного — миссия закончилась провалом и гибелью Куниэды, вместо льда они откопали холлоу, а то, что Ичиго управлял Жнецом, и правда было странно. Максимум того, что у него, по идее, могло получиться — открыть кабину с помощью аварийного рычага и вытащить пилота. И то система бы впустила его только в том случае, если бы пилоту грозила реальная опасность. Хоть третье поколение выглядит так же, как второе, реакция синапсов у них совершенно разная, не говоря уже про собственное поле тела, из-за которого второе поколение и способно накапливать частицы Реяцу. Чем больше внутренний запас, тем сильнее становится пилот. У всех капитанов запас частиц Реяцу был выше, чем у обычных холлоу, а Кейго и другие люди третьей волны просто не способны удерживать в себе такие заряды. Они синхронизировались с естественным потоком частиц, которые присутствовали повсеместно в космосе на разных длинах волн, и использовали имеющееся в среде. Сама программа «Фулбринга» основывалась на синхронизации, а не на накоплении. Это сводило на нет риск для психики пилота. 

Все пилоты Жнецов — как проводники для двигателя своей машины. Чтобы управлять Жнецом, Ичиго бы пришлось подключиться к внутренней системе и пропустить через себя поток Реяцу. Да его бы просто поджарило, как в микроволновке! 

Кейго судорожно застегнул куртку, промахнулся мимо клемм ремня и принялся выправлять зажеванную ткань. Взгляд Ханатаро ел лопатки. 

Все произошедшее действительно было странным. Кейго не представлял, что ответит службе безопасности и прекрасно понимал, что вряд ли сможет как-то повлиять на их решение, но перестать думать о том, что теперь будет с Ичиго — не мог. Мизуиро наверняка уже допросили. Почему он ничего не рассказал? Запретили или не хотел лишний раз нервировать? С Мизуиро сталось бы. 

«Ты ведь опять понапридумываешь себе всяких глупостей», — прозвучал в голове как живой голос Мизуиро. Кейго кисло скривился и наконец-то застегнул ремень. 

— Я готов.

Он выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и шагнул за Ханатаро в коридор. 

— Я забыл сказать, — пробубнил тот, когда они уже зашли в лифт. — После этой встречи вы можете быть свободны. Лейтенант Исанэ не успела вас выписать из-за утреннего собрания, но вы не переживайте — все данные уже отправлены в ваше общежитие.

— Прекрасно, — Кейго смутно хотелось разораться от того, что ему всё говорят в последний момент. Лампа лифта мигнула, все конструкции заскрипели, напоминая, что построили медицинский блок чуть ли не сразу после окончания Тысячелетней войны. Лифт остановился.

— Асано Кейго.

Двое мужчин в черной форме, с закрытыми масками лицами, заслонили собой выход. Они были такие высокие, что Кейго непроизвольно сглотнул и с трудом кивнул. 

— Следуйте за нами. 

Они дождались, пока он выйдет из лифта — один шел впереди, второй за спиной Кейго. Металлически лязгнули створки — Ханатаро идти с ним явно не собирался. В череде безликих коридоров мелькали незнакомые надписи. На глаза попался символ Второго отряда и Кейго окончательно стало тоскливо. 

Безрадостный день стремительно набирал свои обороты.


	11. Chapter 11

Разумеется, допросная оказалась совсем не такой, как ее себе представлял Кейго. За те долгие минуты, что его водили по переплетениям коридоров, он успел себе навоображать разных ужасов — вроде капель-камер Улья, в которых, как известно, заключенных содержали в позе эмбриона, погрузив в питательный раствор, так что они не могли даже пошевелиться. Мышцы постепенно атрофировались, питательный бульон пропитывал собой все системы организма, и тело начинало растворяться, пока не возвращалось к исходному состоянию. Пустые коридоры с покатыми потолками напоминали о полых трубах Улья, напрямую соединенного с биореатором. Кто знает, а вдруг допрос проводили в комнате с открывающимся полом, под которым — приемная воронка? И система ответов «да» или «нет», арестованного садят, как кролика в нейрошапку, закручивают пару контактов в мозг и только знай жми лапой на ответ, молясь, чтобы он оказался правильным. 

Заходя в комнату, Кейго уже видел, как его переваривает заживо. 

В нос ударил сладкий сухой запах, идущий откуда-то из вентиляции. Кейго принюхался, пытаясь вспомнить, что это за аромат. Круглые лампы под потолком лепились друг к другу, словно грибы на бревне, и совсем не слепили. Кейго даже удивился, что может спокойно смотреть на них.

— Рассеянное излучение Реяцу, — раздался откуда-то голос, такой же сухой, как воздух вокруг. Кейго обернулся и увидел маленькую женщину. Она смотрела на него со смесью отчаянной скуки и раздражения. Словно он был каким-то насекомым, которое и убить нельзя, потому что редкий вид, сохранение экосистемы корабля, огромный штраф за ущерб окружающей среде и прочее, но которое и надоело уже просто до смерти. 

— Ты — человек, не смотри на него слишком долго.

Женщину Кейго узнал практически сразу, еще до того, как разглядел знак на отворотах белой хаори — Сон Фон, капитан Второго отряда защитного флота Готея-13 и начальник службы внутренней безопасности. Он моментально вытянулся в струнку, как на построении.

— Вольно, — Кейго на секунду показалось, что на лице капитана мелькнула тень одобрения. Сой Фон села на один из стульев, стоящих у стола в комнате, и пододвинула к себе планшет. 

— Асано Кейго, третий курс школы пилотов, — читала она досье. — Отличий нет, успехов — нет, на последнем экзамене занял последнее место по очкам. 

Она отодвинула от себя планшет и едва заметно покачала головой. 

— Ты в курсе, что по результатам миссии по добыче ресурсов собирались принять решение — оставить тебя в школе или отчислить? 

Сой Фон не мигая смотрела на него снизу вверх. Кейго не смог выдержать прямой взгляд и опустил глаза. Слова капитана подтвердили все его худшие опасения. Он и так прекрасно знал, что с оценками у него не очень, но все-таки он был не самым худшим в классе, да и теоретические предметы сдал более-менее сносно. Его за этот курс даже ни разу не оставили на дополнительные занятия. Неужели результат летного теста был настолько важным? Это ведь не итоговый, он мог еще тренироваться...

— И почему я должна тратить свое время на такое... — Сой Фон оборвала себя на полуслове, но Кейго и так все понимал. Он даже не мог представить, сколько дел было у начальника службы безопасности и одного из капитанов. А еще ему было страшно. Благо, репутация у Сой Фон не отличалась сладостью. 

— Слушай сюда, — как она оказалась прямо перед ним, Кейго не заметил — только тень перед глазами мелькнула. Ворот куртки оказался зажат в крепкой хватке. — Ты отвечаешь быстро, четко и не рассусоливая. Ясно? 

Прохрипеть ответ у Кейго не получилось, поэтому он просто кивнул. Сила, с которой Сой Фон сжала его ворот, была совершенно нечеловеческой. Даже при том, что ростом капитан доходила ему до плеча, Кейго не сомневался — если понадобится, ей не придется даже напрячься, чтобы размазать его по ближайшей стенке. 

Хватка на вороте пропала и Кейго смог вздохнуть. По ногам что-то ударило — он потерял равновесие и приземлился прямо на стул. Сой Фон ходила вокруг него из стороны в сторону. Больше всего она походила на рассерженного шершня, чье гнездо какой-то неудачник разворошил палкой. Кейго даже чудилось, будто он слышит низкий гул. Он прислушался и понял, что ему не кажется — гудели стены. Низко и монотонно.

Точно, рядом же биореактор, — вспомнил он.

— Как давно ты знаком с Куросаки Ичиго? 

— С начала обучения в школе. Нас в один класс записали, ну и... познакомились.

Пересказывать Сой Фон историю знакомства не было желания. Еще не хватало впутать во все это Мизуиро. 

— Его поведение не казалось странным? 

— Нет.

— Круг общения? Сомнительные знакомые?

— Нет, — Кейго грустно усмехнулся, вспоминая как таким знакомым Ичиго наминал бока чуть ли не каждую неделю. Сой Фон заметила его усмешку и нахмурилась.

— Ичиго постоянно доставали из-за цвета волос, — не дожидаясь вопроса, затараторил Кейго. — Понимаете, он из района, где полно янки, а они красят волосы, чтобы выделяться, а Ичиго сам по себе такой... То есть, он не как янки! Вообще, он отличный парень! Я знаю, что он постоянно оставляет подношения в дорожных храмах, в память о жертвах гравитации...

— Дальше, — оборвала его Сой Фон. — Полгода назад вашему потоку предложили сотрудничество с лабораторным комплексом Двенадцатого отряда. Вы все ходили на обзорную экскурсию. Куросаки Ичиго проявлял к чему-то повышенный интерес? 

— Нет.

Все-таки это была игра в кролика. С каждым «нет» складка между бровей Сой Фон становилась все глубже. Кейго упорно не смотрел ей в глаза, рассматривая валик ворота хаори, и пытался угадать, из какой ткани оно сделано. Он прекрасно понимал, что руководство Готея ищет причины, по которым Ичиго смог управлять Жнецом — незаконные опыты, подкуп сотрудников или еще что-то в том же духе. Про Двенадцатый вообще поговаривали, что ребята из него начисто лишены даже зачатков совести и пользуются всем, что под руку попадется. Курсант, захотевший хапнуть способностей, чтобы подняться в рейтинге — отличный кандидат в опытные образцы. Вот только это все не про Ичиго. Кейго знал, что из класса добровольцами на опыты записалось два человека. Куросаки Ичиго среди них не было.

— Он отлучался после отбоя из общежития?

— Ичиго не живет в общежитии — у него дом находится недалеко от транспортной ветки, можно попасть быстро и на полигон, и на летную палубу, и к классам. 

— Верно, — Сой Фон что-то записала в планшет. — Меня интересует, почему ты не живешь с семьей. 

Кейго похолодел. 

— Асано Кейго, один из детей третьей волны. Социальный возраст — десять с половиной лет, прошел курс ускоренной адаптации, генетическая модификация в пределах двадцати трех процентов. Родители погибли во время гравитационной тревоги шесть лет назад, воспитывался сестрой — Асано Мизухо. Обнаружена слабая реакция синапсов на излучение Реяцу, из-за чего два года назад отдан в школу пилотов. При зачислении желаемым местом проживания указал общежитие, — Сой Фон отбросила от себя планшетку и поднялась на ноги. — Сложность в контакте с другими людьми — один из главных признаков нестабильности синапсов. Рассинхронизация растет до тех пор, пока изменение не становится необратимым...

— Я не стану Жнецом! 

Собственному выкрику Кейго удивился, а потом — испугался. Теперь он понял, куда все вели. Если полностью смешать сигналы синапсов, то мозг станет восприимчивым к излучению, частицы Реяцу начнут накапливаться и рано или поздно произойдет необратимая мутация. Именно так и появилось второе поколение. Но ведь случаев не было зафиксировано уже больше тысячи лет? Все, принадлежавшие ко второму поколению, уже родились со способностью к накоплению Реяцу. Поверить в то, что Ичиго мутировал во время боя? Кейго запустил пальцы в волосы и с силой потянул — у него раскалывалась голова, а Сой Фон молчала. Она возвышалась над ним каменной глыбой. 

— Почему ты живешь в общежитии? 

— Потому что в нем живет Мизуиро, — от испуга Кейго сказал правду и тут же чуть не прикусил себе язык. Сой Фон выглядела озадаченной меньше секунды — она раздраженно выдохнула.

— Насколько близкие отношения вас связывают?

— Мы друзья.

— Вот как, — по губам Сой Фон растеклась елейная улыбка, — настолько близкие друзья, что фотосинтезируете вместе?

Щеки обдало жаром. Кейго возмущенно вскинулся, он хотел возразить, мол, а что такого? — но почему-то замялся. Он ждал и дальнейших издевательств над своей личной жизнью, но Сой Фон внезапно по-доброму усмехнулась и побарабанила пальцами по столу. Тот ответил гулким стуком, и только сейчас до Кейго дошло — левая рука у Сой Фон была искусственной. Почему-то после осознания этого факта все пошло легче — Кейго успокоился. 

Он пересказал свой рапорт о миссии — как все проходило в штатном режиме, как заболела Чизуру-семпай и вместо нее с ними отправили Орихиме-чан, что с самого начала Кучики-сан не должна была участвовать в операции, и вообще — посылать Жнеца на миссию по добыче? Разве это не странно? 

К концу беседы Кейго практически убедил себя в том, что капитан Сой Фон не такая страшная, как про нее рассказывали. С первого взгляда казалось, что она его прибьет за любое не так сказанное слово, но проведя наедине с ней почти час, Кейго понял, что перед ним человек, который просто хочет как можно скорее и качественней сделать свою работу. Несмотря на то, что она постоянно затыкала его, мешая углубиться в теплые воспоминания, и не отпускавшее чувство, будто ему вытаскивают нервы плоскогубцами, прошло все более-менее нормально. Как только Сой Фон убедилась, что он практически ничего не видел и не знает, а значит — толку от него никакого, то сразу потеряла интерес. 

— Данный разговор — формальность, — пояснила она перед тем, как отдать Кейго на руки проводникам. — Мы проверяем достоверность ваших рапортов с целью найти несоответствия, чтобы сложить полную картину. Осложняется это тем, что один из главных свидетелей — мертв. Ваши инструкторы уже передали вам, что любая информация о миссии является секретной. От себя добавлю — разглашение даже части ее, даже непреднамеренно, будет считаться угрозой внутренней безопасности. Надеюсь, прогулка по нашему департаменту тебе не понравилась. — От улыбки, с которой Сой Фон закончила фразу, стало холодно. Сказанное было недвусмысленным — нужно держать язык за зубами, если не хочешь попасть в Улей. 

Обратно Кейго шел еще медленней — его сопровождающие молчали, а за масками невозможно рассмотреть выражение лица. Гладкие, из белого сплава, они напоминали о масках холлоу, разве что за основу бралось именно человеческое лицо. Кейго до этого никогда не задумывался, а повода спросить преподавателей не было, но все-таки... что находится у холлоу под масками? Плацента являла собой защитный слой, который укрывает истинное тело от повреждения, а маска — это очень плотное скопление плаценты, как правило, в том месте, где истинное тело уязвимей всего. Вспомнился сон, в котором он разбивал маску холлоу, а под ней оказывалось лицо Куниэды. Кейго замутило — резко и так сильно, что повело в сторону. Он чуть не натолкнулся на одного из охранников, когда начал падать, но второй успел подхватить его.

Мелькнула и погасла мысль — не стоило ему так рано выписываться из лазарета. Стены коридора складывались у него над головой как карточный домик, а тошнило все сильней. В забытье он слышал скрежет лифта и негромкие переговоры. Кажется, среди них был голос Ханатаро.

Когда Кейго пришел в себя, то увидел знакомый потолок — большая ветвистая трещина ползла из одного угла комнаты в другой, похожая на молнию с картинки. Угол над шкафом зарос паутиной. Кейго сел на кровати. Он был в общежитии, в своей комнате. Аккуратно сложенные вещи лежали рядом на стуле, поверх них переливался планшет, оповещая о важном сообщении. Кейго зевнул и запустил голограмму. 

Оказывается, его не только вырубило, но и стошнило на одного из охранников. Ханатаро хотел вернуть его в лазарет, но выписку уже одобрили, а новую запись можно будет сделать только завтра. Он оставил кучу лекарств и предписание об обязательном приеме пищи. Кейго промотал немного вперед, пропуская постоянно повторяющиеся, сбивающиеся и то и дело уходящие куда-то в сторону советы по уходу за своим телом, и остановился как раз на моменте, когда Ханатаро говорил, что если к утру все пройдет, то повторная госпитализация не обязательна. Кейго отправил уведомление о просмотре сообщения и рухнул обратно на подушки.

За окном медленно накатывала ночь — дневные лампы гасли постепенно, создавая эффект сумерек. Получалось красиво. Кейго смотрел на потолок, пока не потухла последняя лампа — его комната погрузилась в полумрак, но включать свет он не стал. 

Сумасшедший день наконец-то закончился. Он закрыл глаза и сложил руки перед собой — пожалуйста, пусть душа Куниэды упокоится с миром и оставит его сны. 

Пусть даже он виноват в том, что не мог спасти ее.


	12. Chapter 12

Церемонию прощания назначили на обеденное время. Всем курсантам передали сообщение о сборе на холме Памяти. Явка в парадной форме. Кейго натянул черные штаны и машинально положил руку на бок. Привычка появилась у него совсем недавно — после выписки, когда его пичкали едой, с животом вечно творилось что-то непонятное. Он урчал, внутри словно шевелилось что-то, как будто его кишечник внезапно ожил. Прикладывать руку к животу, прислушиваясь, вошло в привычку. Кожа на месте заплатки все еще была ярко-розовой и гладкой — повадившийся его навещать Ханатаро говорил, что так будет еще примерно месяц, пока ткани окончательно не перемешаются между собой. Вырастить новое — не проблема, гораздо сложнее заставить организм принять его так же как то, что было. С кибернетикой в этом плане проще из-за того, что не нужно выращивать нервные окончания и вообще следить за проводимостью сигналов от мозга — все сразу вшито в протез и контролируется пленочными процессорами, которые заменяют искусственным органам живую ткань.

Кейго еще повертелся перед зеркалом, пытаясь поправить куртку так, чтобы она не казалась совсем уж мятой. Он пробовал отпарить ее над трубой, но не помогло — сзади все топорщилось, как будто бы он использовал форму для набивки матраса, не иначе. Из-за парадной формы Кейго выглядел еще более осунувшимся и бледным, чем обычно. Нормальный обмен веществ только-только вернулся, но до полного восстановления еще было далеко. Пригладив торчащие вихры, Кейго решил, что пойдет. В конце концов, сегодня похороны, а не праздник. 

От тела Куниэды ничего не осталось. Исследовательская группа, вылетевшая после инцидента на планетоид, вернулась ни с чем — они подтвердили пузырьковый распад тела холлоу, забрали нарезанный до этого курсантами лед и обломки Хранителей, и все. От Куниэды осталась только панель с номером ее Хранителя. Ее сегодня и сожгут в биореакторе вместо тела.

На центральном спуске Кейго встретился с Мизуиро. Тот кивнул вместо приветствия и молча пошел рядом. Они влились в поток курсантов, идущих к холму, а спустя какое-то время присоединились к Ичиго и Чаду. Все время не покидало странное чувство повтора — буквально недавно, меньше месяца назад он с Мизуиро сидел на ограде холма и смотрел на похоронную процессию, а сейчас сам участвовал в ней. Кейго даже поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть — не сидит ли кто наверху? Площадка под деревом была пустой. Свет бликовал на белой краске ограды, ложился пятнами на траву и камни под ней. Наверняка там сейчас хорошо — под деревом самое светлое место в Каракуре. Даже если метеослужба планировала дождь или облачность, там все равно было светло. 

Площадку перед биореактором украсили лентами. Большая проекция Куниэды ложилась на белую стену черным оттиском. 

Кейго занял свое место в строю и замер вместе со всеми. 

Старший офицерский состав на церемонии присутствовал полностью. Как только пришло назначенное время и гудок обозначил начало работы биореактора, на площадку один за другим стали выходить капитаны. 

За Кейго кто-то восхищенно вздохнул — ну еще бы, такого события, чтобы собрать всех капитанов тринадцати отрядов, не случалось уже давно. Последний сбор был шесть лет назад, когда из-за гравитационной тревоги часть районов обрушилась. Пострадавших и погибших тогда было много... Кейго усилием воли заглушил воспоминания и сосредоточился на происходящем. 

Капитаны выходили попарно, кроме главнокомандующего, который появился первым и встал в центре. Четные номера слева, нечетные — справа. В парадной летной форме, с застегнутыми под самое горло длинными хаори, они производили впечатление величественное и гнетущее. 

Все курсанты притихли — Кейго почти физически чувствовал разлитый в воздухе восторг, перемешанный со страхом, уважением и почтением. Перед ними стояли практически живые легенды. Кейго нашел взглядом Зараки Кенпачи — он был сильнейшим Жнецом. Говорили, что его способности по накоплению Реяцу настолько чудовищны, что в машину пришлось встраивать ограничители и фильтры, чтобы отрезать часть потокового излучения. Он не использовал программы Ши-Кай и Бан-Кай и совершенно не страдал от этого. Кейго никому бы не признался в том, что из всех капитанов больше всего фанател именно по Зараки. Второе, в чем бы Кейго никому не признался — это то, что он хочет быть похожим на него. Это, конечно, было обычным делом — у любого курсанта имелся свой идеал, и точно не было никого, кто бы совсем не собирал карточки с капитанами или модели их Жнецов. Но капитан Зараки действительно был невероятно крут. Он потянулся, прищурился на свет и что-то сказал стоящему напротив главе Двенадцатого отряда капитану Маюри. Судя по тому, как того перекосило — что-то малоприятное. Зараки хохотнул и обвел взглядом толпу — Кейго замер, когда его взгляд столкнулся с его, но тот равнодушно скользнул дальше, не цепляясь за кого-то конкретного.

Вся церемония проходила в молчании — только главнокомандующий отдал приказ начинать. 

Рядовые Жнецы подкатили накрытый пленкой гроб к жерлу реактора, установили колеса в колеи, закрепили поддон. Они делали это так технично и слаженно, словно только этим и занимались целыми днями. 

Лента приемника заработала, заглатывая в себя поддон, и выплюнула его спустя минут пять уже пустым. Вот и вся церемония.

Кейго сглотнул — его снова начало тошнить, а еще не оставляли мысли о Куниэде. Как-то совсем плохо с ней получилось — это ведь была ее первая миссия на такое дальнее расстояние от Каракуры, и она наверняка радовалась шансу побывать на поверхности пусть карликовой, но планеты. А теперь что? Она не смогла даже вернуться домой и стать частью Каракуры, и Хранителя ее сожгли, словно... словно ее просто выбросили, как дефектную деталь. Ее тело сгинуло в черной пасти холлоу, а ее Хранитель — в черной пасти биореактора. 

— Запомните этот день, — пророкотал над головами голос главнокомандующего, и Кейго вытянулся еще сильней, застывая. — В этот день вы лишились своего товарища! Того, кто спал с вами под одной крышей, с кем вы делили еду, знания, радость спокойной жизни. Запомните эту горечь, прочувствуйте несправедливость того, что ваш друг покинул вас, и вырастите в себе злость и ненависть к тому, из-за кого вам пришлось это пережить.

Проекция Куниэды пошла рябью, сменяясь холлоу. Сначала одного вида, потом другого. Командующий Ямамото говорил и картины над его головой менялись — съемка разрушенной Каракуры после нападения холлоу, пустые кварталы и покрытые кровью обломки панелей, завернутые в биопленку тела, выложенные бесконечными рядами... Кейго зажмурился.

— Этот день настал — холлоу вернулись. У них нет разума, у них нет идеи, их невозможно понять, они не идут на диалог. Их единственная цель — уничтожение.

Громкий стук заставил открыть глаза — командующий Ямамото вышел вперед. Казалось, его глаза смотрят на каждого курсанта, пробираясь к сердцу. Его низкий, старческий голос вбивался в уши и не отпускал, заставляя вспоминать, дышать глубже. Кейго сам не заметил, как сильно сжались его кулаки и зубы — на щеках заиграли желваки, когда проекция показала тело твари, сожравшей Куниэду. Ее он действительно запомнил на всю жизнь — гладкие белые щупальца, зубы-лопаты, пятна на маске и то, как текла, сгущалась и трансформировалась плацента... Главнокомандующий прав — холлоу не станет ждать. Если они появились, то всем крышка.

— Это война, и враг перед вами. Если вы боитесь за свою жизнь — возьмите оружие и защищайтесь. Если вы боитесь за жизнь своих близких — возьмите оружие и защищайтесь. Если вы хотите победить — держите оружие так крепко, что ваши руки будут болеть, но не отпускайте его. Если вы хотите победить — сражайтесь. — Он замолчал и словно согнулся еще сильней. 

— Вы — Хранители Каракуры и ее надежда. Станьте ее путеводным светом через беззвездную тьму.

Главнокомандующий замолчал и сложил обе руки на своем посохе, опираясь. Его последние слова отличались от сказанных до этого — спокойные, тихие и невыразимо правильные. Это была не речь военачальника, это было напутствие им как следующему поколению. 

Кейго сморгнул туман, на автомате потянулся потереть глаз, и в следующую секунду толпа вокруг него взорвалась криками. Курсанты один за другим вскидывали руку в салюте — прощаясь с погибшим товарищем и принимая на себя ее долг. Кейго кричал вместе со всеми — все правильно, пусть он не самый лучший пилот, пусть висел на волоске, но у него получилось спасти жизнь друга.

Он — Хранитель Каракуры.

Кейго нашел в толпе Мизуиро и протиснулся к нему.

— Ямамото-сан умеет говорить вдохновляющие речи, — улыбнулся тот, и Кейго не удержался — сгреб его в охапку. Нервы сдали — целая неделя после боя, в неизведанности, страхе, с дурными снами, допросами и страхом, наконец-то нашла выход. Кейго самозабвенно ревел, и ему не было стыдно.

Жизнь продолжалась несмотря ни на что.


	13. Chapter 13

Кроме церемонии прощания и допроса, жизнь практически не изменилась. Кейго ожидал, что их, по меньшей мере, всех переведут в пилоты, не дожидаясь экзаменов — срочная мобилизация, все Хранители на защиту и прочее героическое, но куда уж там. Повторяющиеся в своем унылом однообразии дни как две капли воды походили на те, что были до миссии. Как будто никакого холлоу на планете не обнаружилось, как будто Куниэда просто перевелась по семейным обстоятельствам, а Кейго не побывал на экскурсии в Улье. 

Эмоциональный подъем, испытанный на холме Памяти, сходил на нет — Кейго спал на лекциях, до мигреней готовился к экзаменам и даже записался на дополнительные тренировки. Каким-то образом пилотировать Хранителя теперь стало легче. Он даже смог уложиться в десять минут теста, хотя холлоу так и не убил. Виртуалити действовала на него странно — картинка казалась слишком сочной и яркой. Отрешиться и просто пилотировать у Кейго никак не выходило — руки леденели, сердце стучало как бешеное, а пот заливал глаза. Последний раз после тренажера его вырвало. Йоруичи-сан даже ругаться не стала — отправила в медблок за подкрепляющими препаратами.

И почему ему так не повезло родиться с настолько восприимчивой нейронной сетью? У всех контакт с виртуалити доходил максимум до девяносто пяти процентов — память о погружении все равно оставалась, не давая полностью отрешиться от реального мира. У него же каждый раз — выше двухсот. Он помнил про задание, про класс, но виртуальная картинка казалась слишком настоящей. 

Мизуиро на все жалобы только отмахивался и говорил, что Кейго просто начинает бояться заранее и накручивает себя — будет больно, у меня не получится, холлоу страшные и прочее. Вот и цепенеет каждый раз.

Кейго посмотрел на таблицу рейтинга. Его имя больше не висело в красной зоне с минусовыми очками, но и до предела выживаемости было еще далеко. От Ичиго он отставал на пару сотен тысяч баллов.

Тренажерная по вечерам стояла пустой. Кейго почти вывалился из кабины ВР — ноги привычно подкашивались. Он сегодня занимался на свободном пилотировании — выбрал городской бой, чтобы улучшить навыки ухода от препятствий. Вообще эта локация считалась самой сложной — нужно было учитывать не только скорость и движение щупалец холлоу, но и стараться причинить как можно меньший ущерб окружающим строениям. Плюс в рамки миссии входили защита и спасение мирного населения. Обычно локации делились по трем поясам защиты: дальний, то есть за пределами двух сот миллионов километров, потом средний — менее пятидесяти миллионов, и наконец — ближний. Городской бой не брал почти никто — не хотели портить себе статистику. Кейго сам не знал, почему из вариантов, предложенных системой, вместо своей излюбленной программы по зачистке отдаленной станции переработки или пояса астероидов, выбрал именно город. 

Виртуалити обернулась знакомыми улицами — холм Памяти, легкая дымка облаков над центром жилой башни, гудок метеослужбы, напоминающей, что по графику в Каракуре сезон дождей, а значит, ливни будут каждый день, произвольной продолжительности и интенсивности. Кейго засмотрелся на убирающих кадки с растениями девушек из книжной лавки, когда сработал таймер, напоминая о начале задания. 

От воспоминаний замутило — Кейго вытер рот, но вкус паленого пластика не прошел. К нему примешивался запах синтетики и дезинфицирующего средства, которым обрабатывались контакты после отсоединения. 

Подождав, пока муть уляжется, Кейго закрыл ВР-тренажер и пошел к таблице результатов. Привычно поискав себя в самом низу, он поднял взгляд выше и обомлел — восемнадцатое место. Он сморгнул, попытался ущипнуть себя через куртку, но не помогло — результат остался на месте. Восемнадцатое место. 

За городской бой Кейго получил больше, чем за все бои до этого вместе взятые. Вопрос «почему?» оставался открытым. Миссию он не закончил — холлоу добрался до жилой башни раньше отведенного времени. Кейго еще подумал, что если бы не отвлекся на вывод гражданских из-под падающих обломков, то успел бы перехватить тварь. А на последнем рывке на него упала несущая балка, выводя из игры. 

Откуда столько баллов? 

— За городской бой система начисления другая, — раздалось за спиной. Кейго вздрогнул и уронил пропуск — сердце екнуло, а в голове со скоростью света пронеслись мысли о неупокоенных душах пилотов, которые даже после смерти и переработки приходят в тренажерную, чтобы еще раз попилотировать.

— Святые предки, у тебя что, всегда всё из рук валится? — Кейго обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Рирука наклонилась, чтобы поднять ключи. Ярко-малиновые, выкрашенные неоновой краской волосы скользнули по плечам двумя тяжелыми потоками. Рирука небрежно забросила один из хвостов за спину и вручила ему ключи.

— А... э-э-э... — нашелся Кейго и переступил с ноги на ногу, опустив глаза. — Спасибо.

Рирука хмыкнула и вздернула подбородок, наклонившись вперед так, что Кейго пришлось попятиться. Сапоги оторвались от пола, и он отлетел к стене напротив, несильно ударившись спиной. Рирука была из выпускного класса — ее и еще шестерых первокурсников сразу после известия о нападении перевели в регулярные войска. Церемония назначения прошла сразу после похорон Куниэды. На первый отряд Хранителей, умеющий использовать «Фуллбринг» возлагали большие надежды. Из общедоступной информации Кейго знал, что при следующем появлении холлоу первым в бой должен будет вылететь именно их отряд. 

— А если присмотреться, ты, оказывается, не такой никчемный, — Рирука легко перелетела через комнату, прижала Кейго к стене. — Сам догадался выбрать городской бой, чтобы подняться в рейтинге, или подсказал кто?

— Я просто хотел... — Кейго сглотнул и выпрямился. Да чего ей нужно? — У меня всегда хорошо маневрирование шло, вот и решил попробовать.

— А, вот как, — Рирука выглядела разочарованной. Она отстранилась и оттолкнулась от пола, взлетая в воздух красивой дугой. Кейго отвел взгляд, чтобы не увидеть случайно, что у нее под юбкой, и услышал очередной фырк. Рирука стояла на двери тренажера и смотрела на него. Взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц обжигал.

— Раз я с тобой заговорила, это не значит, что ты мне нравишься.

— Ч...Что?! — Кейго опешил, а Рирука дернула плечиком и снова фыркнула, гордо подняв подбородок.

— Что бы там себе не придумал, я сюда просто пришла потренироваться.

— Да я ничего себе не придумывал! — От возмущения к Кейго вернулся потерянный дар речи. — С чего я вообще должен был что-то думать?!

— Дурак, что ли? 

— На себя бы посмотрела! Я не придумываю за других, что им делать, а что нет! 

— Вот поэтому ты и неудачник, — заключила Рирука и залезла в кабину. — Я бы тебя пожалела, но неудачники — не мой тип, прости. 

От острого желания побиться головой об стенку потемнело в глазах. Кейго развернулся к выходу.

— Святые предки, у меня нет никакого желания с тобой возиться, — вздохнула Рирука и высунулась из кабины. — Если бы не Коджима, меня бы тут не было. Никак не могу понять, что он в тебе такого нашел. Ни способностей, ни внешности. Мореный таракан и тот расторопней.

— А вот это уже обидно, — тоже вздохнул Кейго. В принципе, он был согласен с неудачником и прекрасно знал, что не отличается блистательной внешностью, но с тараканом его еще никто не сравнивал. — Ты ведь не ради тренировки сюда пришла.

Запущенный ВР-тренажер загудел, набирая энергию. Комната погрузилась в полумрак, над тренажером Рируки зажглось табло, отсчитывающее время до запуска виртуалити. От острого запаха синтетики и полупроводниковых элементов слезились глаза. У Кейго начала кружиться голова, но без ответов уходить не хотелось.

— Я обязана Коджиме, так что просто отрабатываю свой долг. — Рирука вертела в руках контакты. Вторая пара уже была прикреплена к ее голове, но цепь замыкать она почему-то не торопилась. — Подозреваю, что он делает для тебя то же самое. Это ведь ты его донес после того боя?

Она бросила взгляд на Кейго и хмыкнула:

— Можешь не спрашивать. Как только становишься полноправным пилотом, получаешь доступ к информации.

Молчание не успело затянуться, потому что Рирука хлопнула себя по щекам, потянулась и внезапно отодвинулась в сторону, освобождая место.

— Садись, — она хлопнула по сидению рядом с собой. 

Кейго с минуты пытался понять, не спит ли он, пока Рирука не высунулась из кабины, затаскивая его внутрь. Он с силой приложился лбом о корпус — в ушах затрещало, перед глазами поплыли звезды. Нет, это все-таки был не сон.

— Садись, тебе говорят!

Ремни защелкнулись вокруг талии, отрезав путь к отступлению. Дверь ВР-тренажера закрылась. Темная изнанка вспыхнула множеством огней — кнопки, индикаторы, сигнальные лампы... Рирука переключала их уверенно и с феноменальной скоростью, не переставая бурчать себе под нос.

— Никогда не думала, что буду учить еще кого-то, кроме Ичиго. И откуда вы, неудачники, только беретесь? А главное, почему всегда я? Как будто способности Юкио меньше годятся...

Кейго вытянул шею, пытаясь увидеть, какую именно программу собралась выбрать Рирука, и чуть не получил по подбородку ее затылком.

— Начнем с азов, — в рассеянном свете кабины тренажера ее кожа казалась гладкой, почти мерцающей, а ресницы — еще длинней, чем на самом деле. Кейго сглотнул и попытался не думать о том, что они сидят бок о бок, и что руки Рируки, когда она переключает рычаги, настраивая управление на парное, мелькают слишком близко от его колен.

— «Фуллбринг» — это программа с интуитивным интерфейсом. Ты хоть знаешь, что это такое? 

Горячие пальцы легли на шею, скользнули выше, зарываясь в волосы. Рирука вдруг оказалась слишком близко — тепло ее тела обволакивало, вжимая мягкостью в спинку сидения. Кейго почувствовал короткие уколы, когда контакты присоединились к коже головы. В глазах резко потемнело — ему не хватало воздуха. Из-за духоты и сладкого запаха духов, который исходил от Рируки, из-за ее близости.

— Не бойся, просто расслабься и доверься программе. — Ладонь, тронувшая его щеку, показалась прохладной и свежей, словно глоток воды. 

— Она сама все сделает...

Уха коснулись влажные губы, и тяжелый шепот влился в его мозг, погружая все в темноту забытья.


	14. Chapter 14

Результаты теста повесили спустя час после окончания экзамена. Ровно столько нужно было комиссии, чтобы просмотреть собранные машинами данные и дописать к ним свои замечания и рекомендации. 

Кейго не находил себе места — он ходил из стороны в сторону, меряя шагами коридор. Нервировало все — дрожащий свет УФ-лампы, щебетание девчонок, взгляды Хонок. Кейго так и не понял, чем насолил последним, но половина сестер (он не смог отличить, какая именно), сталкиваясь с ним взглядом, делала такие лица, словно он похитил одну из них, год держал в подвале, после чего заживо разрезал на кусочки и съел. Не меньше. 

Щелкнула крышка газировки, остро запахло апельсинами. Кейго тут же вспомнил про Ичиго, который свалил куда-то, не дождавшись результатов. Потом оказалось, что нет еще и Исиды, Чада и Орихиме-чан. Кейго попытался донести до Мизуиро, что это очень странно — вот так исчезать в один из самых важных дней твоей жизни, но тот лишь улыбнулся и снова уткнулся в свой браслет. 

Время тянулось мучительно медленно. 

Кейго успел вспомнить все ответы, которые он дал, засомневаться в правильности как минимум половины и даже приготовиться к пересдачам. Но самым страшным было пилотирование. Когда Рирука сказала ему, чтобы он даже не раздумывал, а сразу выбирал в программе городской бой, Кейго решил, что она просто хочет наконец-то от него избавиться. За проваленное пилотирование его точно отчислят. 

Прощай, уютные вечера в общежитии, прощай, завтраки с Орихиме-чан, прощай, комната Мизуиро. К ней Кейго настолько привык, что даже путал со своей. Как только трубили отбой, он шел к Мизуиро, забирался к нему на кровать, и они вместе резались в приставку, пока не засыпали. Или смотрели сериалы. Иногда Мизуиро не было, и Кейго засыпал один.

Последнее время из-за тренировок он слишком уставал, поэтому на ночные посиделки не оставалось времени. Как же Кейго переживал, что Мизуиро на него обидится, но тому, кажется, было все равно. Он только пожал плечами и сказал что-то вроде: «Заходи в любое время, Асано-сан». 

И всё.

Допытаться от Рируки, чем же она так обязана Мизуиро, что взялась его учить, Кейго так и не смог. Зато оценить результаты уроков получилось на первом же пробном тесте. Стоило только закрыть кабину и запустить программу, как Кейго успокоился. Он словно наяву услышал тихий шепот — убаюкивающий, успокаивающий и совсем немного — будоражащий, обещающий, что дальше будет лучше. Он послушался этого шепота и закрыл глаза, позволяя виртуалити полностью занять разум.

Рирука так и говорила — обернуть недостаток в преимущество. Если Кейго настолько хорошо чувствует виртуалити, значит, ему нужно попытаться достичь синхронизации не только с программой «Фуллбринг», а сразу со всей машиной. Программа — все равно ее часть, так что никуда не денется. Предложение было сомнительным, не говоря уже о том, что Кейго до конца так и не понял, что от него требуется. 

Сработало раза с десятого — он настолько отключился от реальности, что когда запустил тренажер, всерьез поверил, что на Каракуру напали, и нет никакого выхода, кроме как принять бой. 

После выхода из виртуалити его мутило неделю — картинки всплывали перед глазами словно настоящие воспоминания. Повторять опыт Кейго отказался наотрез — нет уж, он лучше будет плестись в самом конце рейтинга, чем поседеет раньше времени. 

К его огромному удивлению, в следующий раз все стало легче. Виртуалити не пугала. Она стала какой-то совершенно автоматической. Кейго чувствовал себя как будто в игрушке —просто старался выполнить все, что подсказывала система. Правила больше не путались в голове — голубые препятствия можно облететь, желтые требуют контакта, красные лучше всего уничтожить. Пикселизация цели в зависимости от плотности, захват на прицел истинного тела холлоу... Всего не перечислишь. После первого убитого на стимуляторе холлоу Кейго так обрадовался, что полез обниматься — но его светлые чувства впечатали ногой в стальной пол тренажерной, а нос пришлось лечить в лазарете. Сил на удар Рирука не пожалела.

Кейго тронул себя за переносицу, на которой все еще заживала глубокая царапина, и улыбнулся — несмотря на результаты, нужно будет найти Рируку и сказать спасибо. Благодаря ей он смог сегодня завалить холлоу в условиях городского боя. Система все равно не засчитала ему выполнение миссии, но и хрен с ней. 

— Если вылечу из пилотов, пойду в медики, — сообщил Кейго. — Я пока в лазарете лежал, как раз думал, что это здорово.

— Ты же боишься вида крови, Асано-сан.

— Сейчас я больше боюсь, что сестра меня убьет, если я все-таки провалился. Ты случайно не знаешь, можно подать на социальную защиту от кровного родственника?

— Если тебе больше тринадцати, то нет.

— Я упустил все шансы, — трагично заключил Кейго и, прислонившись к стене, сполз по ней на пол. 

— Первую десятку переведут в регулярные войска, — не отрываясь от браслета, сказал Мизуиро.

— Знаю. Как думаешь, Ичиго в нее попадет?

— На последнем тесте он сделал Исиду по очкам в три раза, — Мизуиро погасил браслет и сел рядом. Он подтянул к себе колени и положил на них голову. — Тебе не кажется это странным? 

— Что? 

— Слишком резкий скачок, — Мизуиро нахмурился. — До миссии на планетоид Ичиго был восьмым, Иноуэ-сан и Чад тоже не отличались результатами, а сейчас они все в пятерке. 

— Не знаю, — Кейго поднял голову — он смотрел на потолок. Лампы в осветительных панелях дрожали синхронно колыханию газа внутри. Эти коридоры недавно отремонтировали, поэтому столь любимых Кейго ржавых болтов с шестигранными шляпками, на которые он смотрел каждый раз, ожидая результатов, больше не было. — Разве мы все не стали немного сильнее? Я сейчас не про пилотирование... просто раньше я как-то совсем не задумывался о том, что холлоу действительно могут напасть. Это ведь странно, да? 

— Нет. 

Мизуиро замолчал. Он неотрывно смотрел на Кейго, словно собирался еще что-то сказать. Может, у него какое-то пятно на лице? Кейго так и не узнал — браслет Мизуиро пиликнул практически одновременно с сигналом — по большим панелям побежали иероглифы — имена, баллы, результат. 

Кейго посмотрел на свои ладони — за месяц усиленных тренировок он натер себе настоящие мозоли. Часть из них уже зажила и даже зарубцевалась, другую он просто заклеил, как теперь приходилось делать постоянно. Скоро кожа совсем огрубеет, но после этого должно стать легче.

— Результаты, Асано-сан, — тень упала на лицо, и Кейго потер глаза.

— Да, знаю, сейчас, — он поднялся на ноги и оттолкнулся от стены, влетая в толпу одноклассников.

Пробиться к панели с первого раза, конечно же, не получилось. Он только успел увидеть верх рейтинга. В нем не было ничего нового — Ичиго, Чад, Иноуэ, Исида. Заработала громкая связь — инструктор Йоруичи просила первую десятку подняться на командный мостик для получения назначения.

— Ну, вот мы и стали пилотами, — сказал Мизуиро. В руках у него была голографическая распечатка с результатами. И когда успел? 

Кейго выхватил ее у него из рук и быстро пробежал глазами. Свое имя он нашел быстро — двадцать второй на потоке. С души свалился огромный камень — получилось! У него получилось!

— Поздравляю, Асано-сан, — Мизуиро выслушал все его бурные восторги с улыбкой. — Мы можем спуститься на нижние уровни и отпраздновать продолжение вашего обучения в школе пилотов.

Что-то в этой улыбке Кейго не понравилось. Он даже не сразу понял, что именно — Мизуиро прикрыл глаза. На щеку легла тень от челки, он машинально убрал ее за ухо, и только тогда Кейго заметил, как у него дрожат руки.

— Мизуиро? Что такое? — он снова развернул результаты и нашел взглядом имя друга. Мизуиро занял десятое место, но напротив его имени, там, где у остальных была пометка о переводе в регулярные войска, стояло совсем другое. 

— Меня переводят на мостик, — спокойно сказал Мизуиро, — на должность младшего помощника при лейтенанте Первого отряда. Для координации боевых задач в операциях, где будут задействованы Хранители. 

Он подошел ближе и теперь смотрел на Кейго снизу вверх — голубой свет информационного табло отражался в непроглядно-черных глазах. 

— Я сам подал прошение о переводе, — Мизуиро опустил веки и улыбнулся — привычно, легко, так же, как всегда. — Прости, Кейго, больше я не смогу играть с тобой в приставку.

Кейго разжал пальцы — голографическая распечатка свернулась, лишившись контакта. Он открыл рот, но так и не придумал, что сказать, а потом момент был упущен — к ним подошли одноклассники. Они трепали Кейго по голове, поздравляли Мизуиро. 

Поздравляли, поздравляли, поздравляли...

Класс все-таки пошел праздновать — Кейго очнулся со стаканом в руке, прямо перед тарелкой лисьего одена. Сладко пахло жаренным тофу. В животе призывно заурчало, напоминая, что сегодня день кормления. Рядом кто-то смеялся. Кейго омывало запахами и звуками, он даже втянулся. В его голове наконец-то уложилось все: тренировки с Рирукой, таинственные исчезновения Мизуиро, его слова о скором выборе. Кейго залпом выпил все, что было в стакане, и закашлялся. 

В голове немного прояснилось, а в ушах все еще продолжало звучать тихое:

«Прости, Кейго».


	15. Chapter 15

После перевода на мостик Мизуиро словно растворился. Не пропал, а именно слился с потоком цифровой информации, который всегда так любил. Будто бы бесконечные килобайты данных, которые проходили через его нейросеть, отображаясь на браслете, наконец-то зацепили его сознание и утянули за собой — блуждать по необъятным просторам операционной системы головного компьютера корабля. Мизуиро вписался в фоновый шум радиоволн, постоянно появлялся мигающими окнами сообщений, привлекая к себе внимание, заполнил пустовавшие колонки социальных сетей.

Теперь пришла очередь Кейго целыми днями зависать над своим браслетом.

Будни уходили в пустоту. Кейго даже не заметил, как подошла к концу неделя, а потом другая. Поднявшаяся со смертью Куниэды тревога улеглась — холлоу появился и пропал, словно бы его и не было. Произошедшее стиралось из памяти, уходило на задний план.

Каракура наращивала производство — в новостях передавали о запуске новой модели Хранителей, о перевооружении, транслировали торжественное перемещение кос класса Ши-Кай и Бан-Кай на перепрограммирование. Обновленный софт должен был повысить уровень синхронизации и убрать баги интерфейса. Правда, Кейго так и не понял, как машина могла отказаться подчиняться. Мизуиро пообещал, что как только Кейго станет полноправным пилотом, то он обязательно расскажет об этом.

Сдача экзамена превратилась в навязчивую идею. Кейго не вылезал из ВР и даже один раз умудрился заснуть в тренажере, за что получил нагоняй от Йоруичи-сан. Количество его часов пилотирования медленно и неуклонно приближалось к десяти тысячам. Кажется, он побил рекорд...

Кейго смотрел на баллы за очередной полет — красные цифры ползли перед глазами, напоминая скорее галлюцинации. Скажи ему кто полгода назад, что он войдет сначала в двадцатку, а потом в десятку лучших — не поверил бы.

Кто-то восхищенно присвистнул, за плечо сначала потянули, а потом радостно затормошили — Кейго бледно неуверенно улыбнулся и попятился от таблицы, давая подойти и другим.

Количество баллов росло, вот только он все равно был десятым, а все, что у него получалось нормально — городской бой. Рирука говорила, что это просто фантастика.

Именно так, с растягом, закатывая глаза: «Фан-та-с-ти-ка».

Ты фантастический идиот, Асано Кейго, тебе генетик, видимо, привил ген кузнечика, это ведь они слушают задницей. Другой причины того, что ее бесценные знания никак не укреплялись в его голове, Рирука не видела. Приходилось соглашаться — Кейго и сам не мог ответить, почему самые простые миссии в открытом космосе, на пустой добывающей станции или вообще в произвольном квадрате, который выбирался тычком наугад в планшет, он проваливал, а невероятно сложный, требующий постоянного внимания и ручного управления городской бой — нет.

И правда — фантастика.

На браслет пришло сообщение — сигнал мягко прокатился по коже, поднимая волоски. К ультразвуковому оповещению Кейго всё не мог привыкнуть — первое время у него было стойкое чувство мороза по коже, словно водой облили. Он вывернулся из цепких рук Огавы, которую мучили те же вопросы, что и Рируку, и вышел в коридор.

На браслете мигал вызов на верхний уровень жилой башни. Там располагались казармы Готея-13, зал Бессмертного Совета и Центральная шахта. Кейго открыл прикрепленную к вызову карту и замер — отправитель подписался. Мизуиро Коджима.

Уши заложило — фоновый шум, растворенные в воздухе радиоволны. Все это смешалось в один большой ком осознания — он увидит Мизуиро. Впервые за месяц, не меньше. В последний раз они столкнулись в коридорах — Мизуиро шел в сопровождении двух Жнецов в масках, что-то объясняя им прямо с планшета. Группа курсантов, среди которых находился и Кейго, вытянулась в приветствии. Глупо было ждать, что Мизуиро его заметит или как-то подаст знак, конечно. Он скользнул взглядом поверх голов, не задерживаясь ни на ком, и прошел мимо, не сбавив шагу.

«Ты же понимаешь, Асано-сан — субординация».

Кейго понимал.

Слово «субординация» за прошедшее время настолько навязло в зубах, что вызывало почти физическое отвращение.

Лифт до верха жилой башни шел по ее внешней стороне — он ехал по монорельсу, тяжело и натужно поскрипывая при каждом переходе на новую стрелку. Все пятнадцать минут, которые Кейго ехал наверх, он провел, прилипнув носом к окну. Каракура простиралась внизу, вдруг показавшись невероятно маленькой. Центральный столб жилой башни поддерживали пять колонн Совета, внизу расстилался Руконгай. Его районы кольцами расходились от ствола башни, словно она была брошенным в воду камнем. Кейго знал, что районов всего восемьдесят, рассмотреть последний у него так и не получилось — горизонт терялся в опаловой дымке, сливаясь с паром, выходящим из турбин биореактора. Раздался полуденный гудок. От протяжного звука защемило сердце — с невероятной четкостью пришло чувство одиночества. Не его собственного, а всего корабля. Каракура была живым и дышащим существом, окруженным бесконечностью космоса.

Предки считали, что космос обитаем, что в бессчетном количестве галактик просто обязана существовать жизнь. Они оказались правы. Вот только покорителей вселенной из людей не вышло — просто горстка беглецов, которые на спасательной шлюпке плыли сами не зная куда, в надежде, что когда-нибудь они доберутся домой.

Кейго сомневался, что доживет до этого момента. Если Каракура и достигнет I-15, то это случится точно не на его веку.

Кейго оторвался от разглядывая горизонта и пару раз шлёпнул себя по щекам. У него были куда более важные причины для тоски, чем метафизика. Например, завтрашний тест и грядущий ужин с сестрой. Мизухо обещала сама приготовить чего-нибудь «вкусненького», и уже это повергало Кейго в ужас.

Мизуиро ждал его на площадке. В черной форме командного состава он выглядел совсем другим — словно черты лица заострились, утратив что-то привычное, практически родное. Неприятное чувство пропало, стоило ему улыбнуться. Кейго вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ты все так же фальшиво улыбаешься.

— Да, — не стал отрицать тот, — но ведь раз на это никто не обращает внимания, значит, это не так уж и важно?

Кейго вздохнул еще раз — характер у Мизуиро определенно стал еще хуже.


	16. Chapter 16

— Ты мог предупредить, что мы пойдем на море!

Передать все свои эмоции Кейго был физически не в силах. В первую минуту он не поверил, потом слегка ошалел, а потом — заорал от радости. Море занимало почти семьдесят процентов всей Каракуры, являясь одновременно и запасом воды, и отдельной, существующей самостоятельно экосистемой, над поддержанием которой день и ночь трудилось целое отделение Исследовательского института. В аквасфере жили сохраненные виды морских обитателей Земли — водоросли, рыбы, млекопитающие. В Тысячелетней войне море пострадало и часть видов была утрачена. Поэтому приняли безоговорочное и неотменяемое решение — сохранение оставшихся видов является задачей всех колонистов, вне зависимости от происхождения, формации войск или генотипа. Люди первой волны тоже подписали этот договор.

Отлов и сбор обитателей аквасферы проводился только в определенных местах, быстро получивших прозвание рыбьих ферм. Хотя собирали на них, конечно, не только рыбу.

Про море Кейго только слышал — приходить к нему имели право только Жнецы и пилоты регулярной армии, и то — ограниченное количество раз в месяц. Он с восторгом прижался к смотровому экрану — мимо проплыла стайка мелких рыбок. За ними тянулся шлейф из мелких воздушных пузырьков, поднимающихся куда-то высоко — Кейго изогнул шею, пытаясь увидеть поверхность, но у него не вышло. Сине-черная толща уходила далеко вверх. Страшно было даже представить сколько мегатонн воды находилось над ними, отделенные мощными каменными стенами.

— Ты похож на ребенка, — Мизуиро стоял рядом с выходом к батискафам. — Ведите себя приличней, Асано-сан, иначе мне станет стыдно.

— Да брось! Это же море!

— Я знаю.

— Море! Ну Мизуиро же! Смотри, — Кейго ткнул в стекло, за которым медленно колыхалась, словно порхая в воздухе, небольшая медуза. — Она живая! И настоящая!

— Конечно, она живая, — на руке сомкнулись пальцы, с силой потянули за собой. Кейго попытался упереться, но быстро сдался, поняв, что дальше будет еще лучше.

Двери батискафа закрылись за ними. На стекле развернулся маршрут, показывая ключевые точки и места выхода.

— Здесь можно будет сойти, если нам внезапно надоест экскурсия, — пояснил Мизуиро.

Кейго посмотрел длину маршрута и присвистнул — двенадцать километров. А время пребывания в батискафе — час и пять минут.

— С днем рождения, — сказал Мизуиро, когда они отплыли немного подальше. — Прости, что подарок... такой.

Он развел руками и с улыбкой оперся на поручень. Голубая подсветка батискафа ложилась на его волосы синими полосами, углубляла тени, отчего лицо казалось еще острей. Кейго шагнул ближе, встал рядом и прислонился головой к стеклу.

— Ты лучший, — проникновенно начал он, и замолчал, стушевавшись, — ну, в общем, ты и так знаешь.

Мизуиро не ответил — он смотрел поверх плеча Кейго на море.

Ощущение бескрайности, накрывшее в смотровой зале, в самом батискафе усилилось многократно. Маленькая стеклянная капсула с двумя людьми, медленно плывущая в невообразимой толще — она казалась лишней, одинокой и беззащитной. Совсем как Каракура. Чернота океана, редкие вспышки света в его глубине, пузыри воздуха и косяки проплывающих мимо рыб — мир, который не нуждался в людях, которых мог раздавить и поглотить, даже не задумавшись. Он так походил на космос.

Считалось, что жизнь на Земле зародилась в океане. А что если с холлоу тоже самое? В бескрайних просторах Вселенной их семена дрейфовали меж звезд, чтобы однажды проклюнуться.

— Если посмотреть на карту посещений, то в ней будет практически только мое имя, — голос Мизуиро звучал тихо, словно подавляемый бесконечной толщей. — Каждый вечер я запускаю маршрут по кругу и плыву... Долго-долго, в полной тишине. Из кабины батискафа плохо уходят сообщения — наверное, во всей Каракуре это единственное место, в котором можно остаться без связи. Это так странно, Асано-сан. Словно ты оказался без рук, без глаз и слуха. Я никогда не думал, что полная тишина может быть настолько пугающей, и все-таки... в ней так хорошо.

Мизуиро закрыл глаза, Кейго последовал его примеру. Шум двигателя вплетался в низкий гул моря, сменяясь давящим чувством. Страшно не было. Казалось, будто что-то огромное, древнее и равнодушное настороженно смотрело сквозь тебя — не доброе и не злое, существующее само по себе и готовое принять в себя еще одно существо.

— Когда нам рассказывали про Тиа, я подумал, что это — идеальный мир. В воде звук идет быстрее, а световое излучение, наоборот, вязнет. — Мизуиро помолчал и продолжил: — Я хотел извиниться.

— За что? — У Кейго пересохло в горле. Он непроизвольно облизал губы. — Ты же офицер, работа в командном пункте, наравне со Жнецами — это же круто! Я, конечно, удивился, но все удивились!

Мизуиро обернулся — он казался удивленным и немного растерянным:

— Я хотел извиниться за фестиваль.

А, вот оно что. Кейго поднял глаза, рассматривая крышу батискафа. Столько всего случилось с тех пор, что он уже и забыл.

— После уроков меня вызвали на мостик. Я разговаривал с капитаном Кёраку о возможности после окончания учебы служить в Готей-13, а закончилось все... так, — Мизуиро развел руки. — Я отправлял насколько планов ведения боевых операций и разную аналитику на рассмотрение. Совет капитанов рассмотрел ее и принял решение, что для боя я не гожусь — стратеги должны отсиживаться в тылу. Поэтому мне предложили перевод на мостик... я думал, соглашаться мне или нет...

— А потом умерла Куниэда, — закончил Кейго и взъерошил себе волосы. Выходило, что Мизуиро давно хотел работать со Жнецами. Вот почему он так просто заговорил с Кучики.

— Я не мог оставить Ичиго одного в Готее, — улыбнулся Мизуиро. — Он в первый же день умудрился подраться с лейтенантом Шестого отряда.

Кейго хмыкнул, вспомнив красноволосого верзилу из шестого. Выглядел он как настоящий панк. Мода сейчас такая, что ли? У Рируки тоже волосы каждую неделю меняли оттенки малинового.

— Ну, если ты был рядом, то я спокоен за обоих. С таким талантом отмазывать перед руководством за драку точно ничего не будет.

— О, нет, — улыбка Мизуиро стала еще тоньше, чем была. — Я отмазал только Ичиго.

Кейго прыснул, а потом рассмеялся — ну да, это же Мизуиро. Он ничего не делал ради тех, кого считал чужими.

— А про тебя даже в новостях говорили, — отсмеявшись, сообщил Кейго. — Первый из третьего поколения, кого признали Жнецы и Готей-13.

— Это не так. Первым был Ичиго. — Мизуиро оперся о поручни и сложил перед собой руки. — Потом Чад, Иноуэ-сан... Я далеко не первый. После той миссии было очень много разбирательств, закрытых слушаний и допросов. Ичиго наделал больше переполоху, чем холлоу. Ты ведь знаешь, что к Кучики-сан так и не вернулись способности?

— Я слышал, но... Эй, этого ведь быть не может? Разве для них это не так же нормально, как фотосинтез?

Мизуиро покачал головой.

— Сон Души. Если его повредить, то ничего хорошего не выйдет. Можно не только потерять способность накапливать частицы Реяцу, но и вообще умереть. Странно то, что Кучики-сан полностью здорова. Но ее способность к регенерации и накоплению упала почти до нуля.

— Это, конечно, плохо, — перебил друга Кейго, — но при чем тут Ичиго?

— У Ичиго есть Сон Души.

Кейго недоуменно моргнул, осознавая сказанное. Сон Души — это нервный узел людей второй волны. Именно благодаря ему их нейроны были восприимчивы к излучению Реяцу и могли улавливать и накапливать в себе ее частицы.

— Но... Но это разве не значит, что он — Жнец?

Кейго сам не заметил, что у него начали дрожать руки — мелко, но неудержимо. Дрожь все росла, поднимаясь выше по локтям неприятными мурашками. Вспомнились лекции, история, а еще — слова Сой Фон. Неужели это случилось потому, что Ичиго из-за излучения изменился и стал Жнецом? Но это ведь попросту невозможно! Что у первых людей, что у третьего поколения Сон Души заменяла Цепь Судьбы. Иметь одновременно оба нервных узла считалось невозможным! То есть Кейго знал, что первые опыты по созданию третей волны провалились именно из-за того, что ученые пытались совместить два узла. Но в итоге разрушались оба, и все эмбрионы умирали, не дозревая до нужного срока.

— А знаешь, — улыбка вышла косой и немного нервной, — я не удивлен, что Ичиго оказался особенным.

— Да, он всегда таким был, — согласился Мизуиро. — Вот только я не верю, что все произошедшее случайно. Слишком много совпадений. Холлоу появился именно тогда, когда на миссию по добыче отправили группу курсантов, хотя снабжением обычно занимается Четвертый отряд. Пусть они и не считаются боевыми единицами, но все — опытные пилоты Жнецов. После этого программу «Фуллбринг» ускорили так, что первый отряд из четырех квадро-формаций сейчас уже укомплектован. В будущем тесте принято решение отобрать еще шестнадцать курсантов. — Мизуиро был серьезен и это пугало. С таким ним Кейго не был знаком. Он смотрел на друга словно впервые — плотно сжатые губы, впалые щеки, в темных глазах терялся зрачок, превращая их в два провала. Такой Мизуиро казался чужим, холодным, расчетливым.

— Асано-сан, ты знаешь, что Каракура сменила курс? Недавняя гравитационная тревога была из-за того, что мы запускали двигатели, отклоняясь от траектории.

— Дальние сканеры что-то обнаружили? — не понял Кейго. — Зачем менять курс?

— Затем, что новый пункт назначения — система Эспада.

— Но... — в памяти всплыла лекция, притихший класс и огромный корабль-холлоу... — Там же... Там...

— Я не знаю всего, но из того, что видел — скорее всего, наше командование решило дать бой.

Удивление не успело укрепиться и расшириться — пока Кейго шокировано молчал, пытаясь осознать, что мечта о мирной жизни и смерти от старости в окружении внуков теперь погибла, батискаф ощутимо тряхнуло. Все крепления заскрипели, освещение переключилось на красный, нервно мигая. Кейго пошатнулся — батискаф снова тряхнуло, да так, что сапоги поехали по полу. Мизуиро тоже мотнуло в строну — он удержался на ногах.

— Что это было? — Кейго подтянулся на поручнях. — Мизуиро, ты в порядке?

— Да. — Кейго заметил смятый словно фантик металлический поручень, за который тот ухватился механической рукой. — Сейчас узнаю.

Система выравнивала батискаф — пол снова стал горизонтальным, свет сменился обратно на умиротворенно-голубой. Мизуиро подошел к панели связи и защелкал по ней.

— Под нами случился разлом породы. Такое здесь бывает, — сказал он после изучения сводки. — Дно разогревается из-за соседства с биорактором и иногда так реагирует. Ничего страшного.

— А, — вышло неуверенно. Говорить не хотелось. Мизуиро продолжал читать сводку, на этот раз переключившись на браслет. Это выглядело настолько знакомо, что Кейго просто стоял и смотрел — на лишенное выражения лицо и тень от волос на шее. Тишина сгущалась — мерный гул вернулся, отдаваясь куда-то в сердце. Кейго закрыл глаза, растворяясь в этом звуке — он напоминал о чем-то старом, давно забытом людьми, словно пришедшем из другой жизни. Пожалуй, Мизуиро прав — в глубине моря потрясающе.

Мигнул индикатор, показывая, что они прошли половину маршрута и что скоро одна из точек, в которой они смогут сойти, если захотят. Кейго проводил взглядом неясную тень в глубине и вспомнил.

— Я тут подумал про новый курс. А разве Бессмертный Совет бы такое одобрил?

— В этом-то и проблема, — Мизуиро оторвался от браслета. — С Советом нет связи уже больше полугода.

— А как же башни? Они же все еще функционируют?

— Да, и именно поэтому Готей-13 не имеет права в них войти.

Кейго нахмурился, вспоминая — когда он поднимался к верху жилой башни, то видел пять башен Совета. Они выглядели совершенно обычно — трубы работали, он видел, как по ним циркулировал ток Реяцу. К реактору и обратно.

Их построили после окончания Тысячелетней войны. Когда первое поколение уничтожили и была разрушена система подачи энергии, пришлось искать новый способ передавать Реяцу к реактору. Ее проводником до этого служил Яхве — личность почти мифическая. Кейго видел фотографии, голографические съемки, но все равно никак не мог поверить в его существование. Способности квинси и так казались чем-то из разряда фантастики — настолько сильно модифицировать свое тело, что оно практически полностью утратило связь с геномом человека, не отваживался никто из современных ученых. Даже сто лет назад, когда было принято решение возродить изначальный геном человека и разрабатывалась куча модификаций. Отклонения должны не превышать двадцать семь и шесть десятых процента — так было записано в общем протоколе. Нормой считалось иметь отклонение порядка восемнадцати, а тех, у кого оно было выше и близилось к критическому — постоянно дразнили. У Мизуиро отклонение составляло тридцать три процента — норма для Третьих. Но полвека назад, когда такие, как он, только появились... Только прямое вмешательство Бессмертного совета остановило начало новой войны.

Бессмертным его называли не просто так — за прошедшую тысячу лет никто из его членов не умер. Они не показывались наружу, закрывшись в своих башнях. От их личностей остались только легенды и имена.

Они стали символом спокойствия и добровольно взяли на себя обязанность охранять главную систему Каракуры.

Интересно, каково это — растворить свой разум в киберпространстве.

Циркулирующий поток Реяцу доказывал, что Совет продолжал жить. Неужели он правда одобрил полет прямо в пасть к холлоу? По мнению Кейго, это было чистой воды самоубийство, о чем он и сказал.

— Кто знает, — Мизуиро улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза, вновь став похожим на обычного себя. — Возможно, им просто надоело плыть сквозь вечность, и они тоже хотят найти свой дом.

Ответить на это что-то было сложно — постоянно достававшее чувство одиночества добралось до Кейго и теперь. Смазанное постоянными тренировками, простыми развлечениями курсантов и ожиданием последних тестов, оно приходило каждую ночь. Темнота напоминала о космосе, космос был безбрежен. Кейго не хотел жить на планете, его дом — здесь, в Каракуре.

Ему нравилось гудение биореактора и легкая дымка над Руконгаем по утрам, нравилось, как пахнет разогреваемый перед дождем воздух, нравилось и тепло полых старых труб, нагретых днем так, что сидеть на них было одним удовольствием. Он любил переходы, узкие лестницы, головокружительную высоту жилой башни.

Его мир был маленьким и уютным.

Не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо разрушать его.

— Нам лучше сойти на следующей станции, — голос Мизуиро звучал напряженно, практически звенел. — У меня пропал сигнал. Все системы не работают как надо.

— Это из-за того подводного толчка?

— Не знаю, — Мизуиро приложил ладонь к панели, давая сканеру считать ДНК-подпись. — Но ведь прогулка все равно получилась неплохой?

Он оглянулся через плечо и Кейго улыбнулся в ответ.

— Конечно! Море — это нереально круто!


	17. Chapter 17

Смотровая площадка, с которой уходили батискафы, была все так же пустынна. Везде горел аварийный красный свет. Мизуиро остановился перед горсткой камней, лежащих почти посередине залы, и тронул их сапогом. Камень перекатился на другой бок и остановился. С потолка посыпалась мелкая крошка и песок, а пол ощутимо тряхнуло.

— Сейчас нужно сказать «Кажется, это был не обычный подводный толчок»? — без улыбки спросил Кейго.

Они синхронно потянулись к своим браслетам. Система глючила — попытка дозвониться до командования пропала в белом шуме, но все социальные сети и простые службы работали без перебоев. 

— Я возвращаюсь на мостик, — сказал Мизуиро. — Для отключения связи должна быть причина. Возвращайся в общежитие, Асано-сан. 

Пол снова вздрогнул, подрывая уверенность в том, что предложение Мизуиро — правильное. Кейго нервничал — ему не хотелось оставлять друга, и еще больше ему не нравилось то, что тот, похоже, как обычно решил разобраться со всем самостоятельно. В голове вертелись нехорошие мысли, панически догоняя одна другую — странность в поведении Бессмертного Совета, тихие башни... А если с ним что-то случилось? Тогда биореактору грозит остановка, а это точно потянет за собой сбой в системе циркуляции Реяцу. Пока они ее запустят и починят, не один год пройдет, а значит, им придется болтаться где-то в хвосте галактики, без единого шанса маневрировать. Да их снесет первой же кометой! 

— Асано-сан, — Мизуиро обернулся на входе в лифт. Он стоял одной ногой на платформе, отчего его лицо казалось разделенным пополам, освещенное с одной стороны красным светом смотровой площадки, а с другой — белым, из лифта.

— Береги себя.

Кейго через силу кивнул. За спиной Мизуиро захлопнулись двери лифта. Какое-то время еще было слышно его тихий гул, а потом снова затрясло. Кейго оторвался от пола — его снесло к потолку. Тряска не прекращалась — схватившийся за спасательный поручень Кейго панически думал о том, как ему предстоит спускаться по монорельсу. Казалось, будто вся жилая башня ходила ходуном. Сквозь шум и грохот он едва разбирал какие-то звуки. Кейго вслушивался в какофонию до тех пор, пока не наступила тишина.

Она упала резко, практически оглушив. В этой тишине нарастал отдаленный рокот, а потом раздался звук, который Кейго бы не перепутал ни с одним другим. 

Это был рев холлоу.


	18. Chapter 18

До нижних площадок он съезжал по аварийной шахте, в последний момент вспомнив, что сестра, работавшая в обслуге реактора, говорила, что старые трубы пароводов настолько крепкие, что выдержат даже гравитационное превышение в девять G. Именно поэтому их прямые части превратили в аварийные спуски. 

В голове засела одна мысль — добраться до общежития. Старший курс наверняка остался в тренажерной лишний раз протестить полет перед завтрашним экзаменом. Там он наверняка встретит кого-нибудь, тогда можно будет добраться до скафандров. На этом гениальная мысль обрывалась. Что делать после того, как они раздобудут скафандры, Кейго понятия не имел.

Одеться и ждать известий? При неработающей связи это очень обнадеживало. Тем более что командование наверняка в курсе. Тряска и грохот были от взрывов, а значит, уже вовсю идет бой — в регулярном составе Готея тринадцать отрядов, из них двести шестьдесят юнитов — пилоты Жнецов. Даже если холлоу смогли подобраться к Каракуре незаметно, должны были сработать визуальные сенсоры. Холлоу умели скрывать свое излучение Реяцу, но вот становиться невидимыми — нет. Сканер должен был увидеть их в пределах ста двадцати километров. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы успеть сесть в Жнецов. 

Кейго прокручивал эти мысли в голове больше для самоуспокоения. Без паники, без паники, без паники, — твердил он как мантру, пока аварийка тащила его вниз. 

Кабинка остановилась с грохотом — с гравитатором что-то случилось, потому как притяжение работало на полную катушку. Кейго шарахнуло об стену так, что зубы клацнули. В глазах потемнело, во рту появился привкус крови. Панель мигала, показывая, что до пункта назначения он не добрался — стыковку заклинило в полуметре до сцепления. Вся кабина была заполнена пылью — Кейго закашлялся, отмахиваясь от нее. Он попробовал добраться до двери, но она не сработала на ДНК-сканер. Система выдавала ошибку раз за разом. 

Кейго уже понял, что врезался во что-то. Он попытался открыть дверь вручную, но створки на вакуумной заглушке не поддавались ни в какую. Замок сдался после десятка пинков — увесистый сапог на магнитной подошве просто выбил все микросхемы. Панель заискрила. Теперь, помимо пыли, кабина наполнилась дымом.

— Замечательно, — мрачно пробурчал Кейго и принялся отдирать обшивку. Тонкий стальной прут с трудом втиснулся между складок двери, но этого хватило — с шипением створки разъехались в стороны. Кейго зафиксировал двери штырем и полез наружу. Шахта оказалась заваленной — выбирался он по кускам стены. Во всех коридорах горело аварийное освещение. Включив фонарик на браслете, Кейго чуть ли не бегом бросился в корпус. 

Здание школы пилотов было полностью бетонным, и располагалось с тыловой стороны жилой башни. Перед ним было еще несколько слоев застройки, так что могло повезти. 

Видимо, бог удачи где-то на небесах сжалился над Кейго и решил, что один раз за всю жизнь он может получить немного везения. До общежития он добрался быстро и без приключений — пустые коридоры со следами разрухи вселяли ужас и оставляли странное чувство, будто бы он остался единственным человеком на всей Каракуре. Молчащая связь только усиливала это ощущение. За то время, пока Кейго пытался спуститься к основанию башни, пропали все соединения. Мертвый браслет причинял почти физическую боль. Настолько привыкший к постоянному каналу, Кейго чувствовал себя так, словно ему отрезали пальцы. Руки есть, суставы работают, а вот нормально сделать он ничего не может.

Общежитие оказалось пустым — Кейго пробежался по этажам, заглянул в столовую, и, не задерживаясь, направился в саму школу. Больше всего он боялся, что и там он никого не найдет. Тогда... что ему делать?

Он сбежал с лестницы, проскользив по каменной крошке, ухватился за поручень, заворачивая за угол, и с размаху вписался в кого-то. Кейго отбросило назад, он приземлился на задницу. Протерев глаза, он увидел Арисаву.

— Асано? — Она выглядела напуганной и потерянной. Кейго даже захотелось сказать что-то вроде, «Эй, где же гроза всего потока?», но передумал. Глаза Арисавы казались огромными, словно тарелки, а темный зрачок занимал почти всю радужку. Ее губы мелко подрагивали. 

Она поднялась на ноги, отряхнулась и зачем-то схватилась за поручень. Кейго опустил глаза и похолодел — за Арисавой по коридору тянулся кровавый след.

— Не ходи туда, — прошептала она одними губами, а потом вздрогнула и согнулась пополам. Кейго стоял рядом, пока ее выворачивало наизнанку, бездумно гладя по спине. Он совсем не растерялся. Что же там произошло, раз даже железная Арисава сломалась?

— Холлоу появился со стороны Архива, — спрашивать не пришлось. Арисава выпрямилась. Она вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони и выглядела получше. — Мы были в тренажерке, не сразу поняли, что произошло. Она... оно сломало стены и просто... 

Она моргнула один раз, потом снова — слезы набухали на глазах, переливались через веки. Она закрыла лицо руками.

— Весь класс... почти весь класс! — Ее голос звучал глухо. — Когда я очнулась... Хоншо была мертва. Она... она вытолкнула меня из зала, и ее придавило...

Остальные слова потонули в рыданиях. Арисава плакала, а Кейго понятия не имел, что делать. Весь план рухнул, вместе с надеждой. Только сейчас он вспомнил то, на что практически не обращал внимания, пока бежал по нижнему ярусу башни — груды обломков и перекрытий, кучи сломанного бетона, куски арматуры и пятна. Множество красных пятен, полос, подтеков и ошметков. 

Тел не было. Их все съели холлоу.

— Нам надо добраться до Хранителей, — мысль всплыла в голове. Яркая, отчетливая, она вырвала его из оцепенения. Кейго словно очнулся. Он схватил Арисаву за плечи и с силой встряхнул.

— Тацки! Тацки, послушай!

Он звал ее по имени, надеясь, что сработает. В мутном взгляде мелькнуло осознание. Арисава убрала руки от лица. Она потерла щеку так, что та стала ярко-пунцовой.

— Хранители?

— Воспользуемся учебной платформой. От нее пять минут до взлетной палубы. Если с Хранителями все в порядке, то мы сможем сражаться!

— Ты спятил? — Арисава вывернулась из рук. — Знаешь, какое было последнее сообщение перед тем, как отрубилась связь? Жнецы не справляются! 

Кейго застыл. Все так же, как сто лет назад. История повторяется? Но почему именно сейчас? 

— Я видела, как холлоу одним махом сожрал целую формацию! — она кусала губы.

Кейго закрыл глаза. Без паники, без паники, без паники. Он лихорадочно вспоминал все — истории, сплетни, слова Мизуиро и сестры. Сто лет назад оружие Жнецов не сработало, есть холлоу скрывающие свое излучение, на Хранителях стоит система «Фуллбринг», симпатичная ведущая объявляет о том, что косы классов Ши-Кай и Бан-Кай отправляются на перепрошивку и модернизацию...

Мизуиро был прав — слишком много совпадений.

В голове раздался голос Рируки:

«"Фуллбринг" — это программа с интуитивным интерфейсом».

Кейго открыл глаза.

— Прости, я все же попытаюсь.

Он развернулся и бросился бегом к переходу. Сапоги ехали по каменной крошке, так что пару раз он почти пропахал носом пол. Сердце громыхало в ушах, смешиваясь с шумом крови. Остановился он только перед дверью — отдышаться и вытереть пот.

— Ты сумасшедший идиот, — раздался за плечом голос Арисавы. Она стояла, наклонившись и уперев руку в колени, хватая ртом воздух. Когда она разогнулась, вытирая ладонью пот над верхней губой, Кейго встретился с ней взглядом, и улыбнулся — прежняя Арисава вернулась.

Она подошла к двери и положила руку на сканер.  
— Даже не думай, что я дам тебе сделать все в одиночку.


	19. Chapter 19

До летной палубы они добрались за пять минут — ведущий к Хранителям коридор оказался перекрыт сработавшей аварийной системой безопасности. Идентификатор моргнул, считывая код с браслета, и выдал целую пачку сигнальных голограмм. Им с Арисавой пришлось в две руки убеждать систему в своем праве доступа.

— Как бы не оказалось, что из-за перегрузки все настройки вернулись к базовым, — кисло сказала Арисава, а Кейго вздрогнул — процедура повторной настройки была не из приятных. Больше всего это походило на то, как если бы кто-то засунул в твой мозг блендер и включил его на полную мощность.

— Что ты собираешься делать после того, как мы доберемся до Хранителей?

Когда они наконец дошли до склада скафандров, Арисава не раздумывала ни секунды. Она без лишних слов начала скидывать форму — мимо Кейго пролетели сапоги, за ними колготки. Он оторопело смотрел на Арисаву в белье, пытаясь увязать мысли в слова — получалось плохо. Когда она потянулась к застежкам лифчика, Кейго не выдержал — отвернулся и тоже стал раздеваться. Пальцы запутались в ремне, а руки в рукавах.

— Асано, ты язык проглотил или что?

Вжикнула застежка скафандра, послышался шипящий звук герметизационного устройства.

— Я хотел вылететь в жилую зону через грузовую шахту… — От нервов руки покрылись мурашками. Кейго сделал глубокий вдох и быстро стянул с себя белье, схватил скафандр. Разумеется, он не попал с первого раза в штанину, разумеется, дернулся, когда кожу прокололи контакты, и, разумеется, забыл расслабиться, когда система начала вводить мочевыводящий катетер.

Арисава молча ждала, пока он закончит. Она что-то просматривала через браслет.

— Связь вернулась, — сказала она. — Правда, пропадает постоянно… У меня сейчас лента лопнет!

Кейго посмотрел на мельтешащие окошки голограмм и на автомате обновил ленту. Все заполонило сообщениями — просьбы помощи, крики в пустоту, последние слова. Кто-то молился в слух, кто-то спрашивал, кто-то надеялся. Кейго с трудом продрался сквозь чужое отчаянье к главному — к первому сообщению о холлоу.

Им оказалась не официальная сводка, а просто видео — дети играли в прятки в заброшенных коммуникациях нижних уровней, недалеко от рисово-молотильного цеха пищеблока, когда чья-то камера засняла холлоу. Кейго прокрутил видео покадрово — из старой трубы, которая теперь служила вентиляцией и грузовой шахтой одновременно, появилось щупальце, за ним еще, и еще... Кадр — улыбающиеся лица на фоне копошащегося клубка. Второй кадр — изображение смазалось, словно руки, держащие камеру, дрожали. Третий — щупальца уже среди детей, которые даже еще не поняли, что происходит. Четвертый кадр — щупальца касаются головы девочки, стоящей посередине. У нее были светлые волосы, собранные в два хвостика и красивые карие глаза. Такие еще называют медовыми — очень теплые и светлые. Волосы под щупальцами окрашиваются кровью. На следующем кадре уже ничего толком не различить — неравномерное кровавое месиво, сквозь которое доноситься влажное хлюпанье и треск. Кейго закрыл видео. Его тошнило.

— Они пробрались через грузовые шахты, — тихо сказал он. — Тот самый вид, который умеет скрывать свое излучение. Как на планетоиде.

Губы Арисавы дрогнули, словно она хотела что-то сказать, но передумала. Тряхнув головой, она развернулась и быстро зашагала в сторону Хранителей.

— Сколько бы их ни было, — бормотала она себе под нос, — я убью их, сколько бы их ни было. Ты понял, Асано?

В ее голосе стояли злые слезы.

Свои машины они нашли быстро — они стояли на первой палубе. Их переместили поближе в честь завтрашнего экзамена. Успешно сдавшие на пилотов должны были по традиции в тот же день сделать свой первый вылет в качестве хранителей Каракуры и описать вокруг нее почетный круг.

После часов, проведенных в тренажере, внутри кабины показалось настолько знакомо, что Кейго сам удивился — он переключал рычаги, запускал двигатель, и каждое движение, каждое усилие отдавалось узнаванием.

Видовая панель запустилась, и все мгновенно ожило — внутренняя система, завязанная напрямую с сердцем Каракуры, загружала информацию. Обычно это происходило в доли секунды, поэтому, увидев полосу загрузки, Кейго не на шутку испугался.

— Асано, ты уже получил данные?

Иконка связи с Арисавой мигнула в правом углу, и Кейго с трудом выдавил из себя:

— Да.

В Каракуре шло сражение на выживание — все способные к вылету Жнецы находились в воздухе. Кто-то оставил открытым канал связи, закольцовывая все системы вместе — поэтому так долго шла загрузка. Хранитель Кейго и Арисавы оказался в связке со всеми машинами Каракуры, которых запустили в момент нападения. Окно формации, обычно раскрытое, чтобы можно было следить за состоянием команды, оказалось свернутым. Количество машин в формации равнялось ста пятидесяти четырем. От сердца немного отлегло — раз запущено столько машин, значит, есть надежда. Он раскрыл окно, чтобы посмотреть, как идут дела оборонительного отряда, и замер — все иконки светились красным. Кейго читал подписи — критические повреждения, пилот мертв, разрушение машины больше восьмидесяти процентов, продолжать бой невозможно, продолжать бой невозможно...

Кейго сцепил зубы, прокручивая список вниз в поисках выживших. Он насчитал всего девятнадцать машин. Все — старшего командного состава. В живых из Жнецов остались только владеющие косами класса Бан-Кай.

Мигнул сканер, оповещая, что анализ целей завершен. Без особых иллюзий Кейго раскрыл результат. Количество истинных тел холлоу — двести шестьдесят. На его глазах один холлоу погиб — система зафиксировала пузырьковый распад.

— Я не могу связаться с Ичиго, — снова ожила внутренняя связь. — Все Хранители в воздухе... У Шишигавары кончились частицы, Джеки осталась без стабилизатора. Проклятье! Почему так получилось? Там ведь капитаны, они...

— «Занпакто» не сработало, — перебил ее Кейго. Собственный голос показался чужим и спокойным. Он сам удивился этому. Как только он нашел всех ребят, нервозность прошла — руки перестали дрожать, а сердце забилось ровно и сильно. Он сделал глубокий вздох и запустил отсчет.

«Начинается накопление мощности», — сухо оповестила система.

— Похоже, нам придется рассчитывать только на себя, — Арисава криво улыбнулась. Ее глаза лихорадочно блестели за защитным стеклом. — Никогда бы не подумала, что буду лететь с тобой в одной формации.

— Да уж, звучит так дико, как будто сбылись мои самые страшные кошмары. Я даже подумал сейчас — эй, а это точно не экзамен? Что там нам говорили про усовершенствование тренажера? Вдруг нам стерли память, засунули в капсулы и вместо стандартной программы загрузили самый ужасный кошмар, какой только смогли придумать...

Арисава фыркнула и рассмеялась, а Кейго замолчал.

— Святые предки, у тебе еще хватает сил шутить.

«Максимальная мощность двигателя Реяцу будет достигнута через десять секунд».

На экране возник обратный отсчет.

— Арисава, — позвал Кейго, прежде чем сработало зажигание. — Мне очень страшно. Я просто подумал, что хочу сказать об этом хоть кому-нибудь.

— Мне тоже, — голос Тацки трещал, все-таки связь была хреновой. — Но Ичиго и Орихиме сейчас дерутся, даже ты хочешь драться, поэтому я не могу продолжать бояться в одиночестве.

Хранитель тряхнуло — Кейго крепко схватился за рычаги, выкручивая их вверх.

На видовой панели появился индикатор задач. Кейго, не думая, протянул руку и выбрал тип полета: городской бой.


	20. Chapter 20

Голова гудела — Кейго моргнул, еще раз и еще. Перед глазами прояснилось — картинка перестала троиться, обретая четкость. Перед ним трещала и шла пикселями видовая панель. Кейго подергал рычаги Хранителя, но бестолку — машина вырубилась. Он не только израсходовал весь запас частиц, но и сжег двигатель Реяцу, когда перешел предел.

Закончившийся бой все еще отдавал слишком реальной симуляцией. Кейго поймал себя на том, что все еще сжимает рычаги — руки дрожали. Он отнял палец от пусковой кнопки и с трудом оторвал от рычага одну руку, а затем и вторую.

От медного вкуса во рту тошнило так, что он просто откинулся назад. Неловко стащил с себя шлем и активировал, кажется, единственную систему, которая еще работала — перегородка кабины отъехала в сторону, складывая герметичную мембрану, отделяющую кабину от основного массива Хранителя.

Кейго бездумно смотрел наверх — свод Каракуры без облаков казался пустым, непривычным и очень-очень старым. Куски отслоившейся обшивки свисали на длинных тросах, опасно раскачиваясь, а подпалины и следы выстрелов и взрывов напоминали ожоги.

Каракура, словно старое израненное животное, тихо вздыхала, выпуская пар из труб вновь заработавшего биореактора. Кейго закрыл глаза.

Реальный бой оказался практически неотличим от симуляции. Он не помнил свое тело — как только он сел в кабину пилота и подсоединил контакты, картинка смазалась, а действия свелись к стандартному набору — поворот, уклонение, поворот, уклонение. 

Желтым помечены препятствия, которые нужно обойти, красным — которые нужно уничтожить. Впору рассмеяться — самый первый трус на потоке проторчал почти год виртуального времени в тренажере городского боя и в итоге задал холлоу жару. Отличный сюжет для новостей. Как только все восстановится, он обязательно даст интервью.

Сколько он пролежал в отключке, Кейго был без понятия — его разбудил оживший браслет. 

«Всем выжившим собраться в командном пункте. Повторяю, всем выжившим собраться в командном пункте».

Строгий голос лейтенанта Исэ, казалось, дрожал, но Кейго списал все на помехи. Он исчерпал свой лимит эмоций на десять лет вперед и волноваться не мог уже чисто физически. Пустота внутри ширилась. Кейго не хотел и не думал о том, что такое сообщение может означать лишь одно — выживших настолько мало, что большой амфитеатр, который представляет собой командная рубка, спокойно вместит всех. Среди них, кроме него, точно будет Арисава, пилоты Хранителей, старшие офицеры Готея... Кейго сбился со счета на сороковом человеке. 

Если из всей Каракуры уцелело хотя бы пара сотен — это уже считай, что чудо. 

Он с трудом заставил себя подняться. Ноги были как ватные.

Кейго выбрался из кабины и осмотрелся — последний удар холлоу отбросил его к самой геосфере. Его Хранитель завис метрах в десяти от обрыва, за которым начинался вертикальный полукилометровый спуск до Руконгая. Свались он с такой высоты — никакая броня бы не спасла.

Браслет зазвенел, настойчиво сообщая о видео-вызове. Кейго развернул голограмму и чуть не закрыл ее — разноголосые радостные крики его оглушили.

— Я же говорил, что он живой, — Исида смотрел на него с таким выражением лица, что у Кейго мгновенно пропало любое желание как-то отвечать на остальные приветствия. 

— Я уж думала, что ты свалился к праотцам, — Арисава, живая и невредимая, смотрела с широкой улыбкой. Рядом шмыгала носом Иноуэ-сан. У Кейго мгновенно защипало в глазах.

— Что-то я все равно чувствую себя почти мертвым, — простонал он и, словно в подтверждение своих слов, шлепнулся на траву, не удержавшись на спусковых поручнях.

— Не ты один.

— Ты Ичиго не видел? 

— Они с Кучики были у внешней стены, — Кейго шел вперед, медленно взбираясь на холм. С него до ближайшей транспортной платформы было не меньше километра, а по всем завалам и того больше. — Думаю, с ними все в порядке.

— Связь барахлит.

— В воздухе полно частиц, — вклинился Исида. — Излучение всех трех типов, так что будь осторожен со своим Хранителем. Если двигатель перегрузится, то может взорваться.

— Этот двигатель теперь сможет разве что стать классной бочкой, — уныло сказал Кейго, вспомнив, во что превратился его Хранитель. От простого разговора полегчало. У него даже получилось пройти мимо очередного кровавого пятна и не согнуться рядышком, выблевывая свои внутренности. Арисава рассказала, что после того, как они разделились, она встретила Йоруичи-сан, а с ней — странного типа. Он каким-то образом смог перекодировать замки ангара, и они достали косы. «Занпакто» запустилось не на всех Жнецах, но хватило и тех, что были.

— Ичиго убил последнего холлоу, — сказала Арисава. — Мы видели пузырьковый распад, а потом сигнал его Жнеца пропал.

— Ичиго все-таки пилотировал Жнеца?

— Да, — Арисава ухмыльнулась от уха до уха. — У этого засранца коса класса Ши-Кай.

— Ну вот, а я так надеялся стать главным героем, — сокрушенно покачал головой Кейго и рассмеялся вместе со всеми.

Он продолжал говорить, но его волновало только одно: что с Мизуиро. Ребята не знали — когда они вошли в командный пункт, там были только капитаны Тринадцатого и Восьмого вместе с лейтенантами. Мизуиро уже ушел.

— Он был в Хранителе.

Кейго остановился в тени большого обломка и вытер пот с лица. Без климатконтроля система сходила с ума — лампы жарили на полную, нагревая воздух до какой-то нереальной температуры. Кейго проверил датчик — он показывал плюс сорок. До платформы оставалось еще полкилометра. 

Идти по обломкам оказалось сущим адом — камни перекатывались под подошвой, ноги постоянно норовили подвернуться, а приборы глючило. То ли из-за излучения, то ли из-за жары. Воздух становился раскаленным маревом, которое плыло, растворяя очертания здания в туманной дымке. Кейго дошел до угла, свернул на лестницу и устало сел на ступеньку. Под козырьком лампы пекли не так сильно, было полегче, вот только уходящая вверх на бессчетное количество ступеней лестница не внушала радости. 

— Я отдохну немного и приду к вам.

Кейго отключил браслет и привалился к стене. Он закрыл глаза, слушая тишину. Она была почти такой же, как перед самым началом боя — глухая, с низким рокотом. Он слышал поскрипывание полуразрушенных конструкций, редкие удары, тихий свист воздуха в вентиляционных трубах. Ни одного живого звука.

Кроме чьих-то легких шагов.

— Ты простудишься, если будешь спать после полудня.

Кейго открыл глаза. Над ним стоял Мизуиро — склонив набок голову, так что отросшие пряди свободно мели по плечам. Он зажимал живой рукой обломки металлического шарнира, верх формы был оборван и замызган копотью.

— Моей правой руке ужасно не везет, — сообщил он, садясь рядом. — Как думаешь, может быть, мне в следующий раз попросить протез со сверлом? Или с крюком? Или, может быть, тройной хват? Чтобы складывался и его можно было использовать как венчик блендера? 

Кейго всматривался в осунувшееся лицо Мизуиро, ловя детали — трещина в углу губ, царапина на носу, пустые и больные глаза. Никогда он не видел Мизуиро в настолько плохом состоянии и никогда ему не было настолько плохо самому.

— Все хорошо, — то ли сказал, то ли спросил он и потянулся к Кейго — стряхнуть с плеча кусок штукатурки. 

— Все хорошо, — в тон ответил Кейго. 

Он качнулся вперед, утыкаясь лбом в металлическое плечо. Оно нагрелось от света, и при этом холодило горящие щеки. Кейго закрыл глаза, погружаясь в тишину.

Она была наполнена дыханием Мизуиро, стуком его сердца и шорохом его одежды.

Все хорошо. 

Они живы. 

— Я думаю, Асано-сан, что экзамен тебе завтра засчитают автоматом, — очень серьезно сказал Мизуиро. 

Кейго засмеялся. До слез, сползая ниже, на ступени. Он смеялся, пока не заболел живот. У неудачника Асано Кейго даже экзамен оказался хуже не придумаешь — в условиях реального боя, ну кто так сдает? 

Он все-таки стал пилотом. 

Вдалеке раздался протяжный гудок биореактора — это Каракура приветствовала своего нового Хранителя.

**Author's Note:**

> • Порядковый номер по успеваемости на параллели Ичиго соответствует его номеру в манге, тоже самое с Исидой и Куниэдой.  
> • Звезда I-15 - от дощечки на двери в комнату Ичиго.  
> • Период оборота планет Шиффер и Тия - 354 и 375, это номера глав в которых персонажи были убиты (в случае Халлибел - смертельно ранена и вылечена потом Орихимэ)  
> • Пояс астероидов между Эспада-3 и Эспада-2 подразумевает существование экс-Эспада-3, Нэллиел.  
> • Расстановка сил в командном составе соответствует началу СС-арки.


End file.
